The APK series
by Robin.exe
Summary: The Azure protector of the village Kitsune: Azune. Takes place in the Heisei series. 1700 years ago, there was 3 unknown Kaijus. that once protected a village. One of them was sealed away. Not after a boy releases her from the seal.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Godzilla series.

A/N: Hey everyone, here's a series that my friend wanted me to start on. From long ago. Which I call it the APK series. So far, alot of the chapters has been. Posted up on DA. With alot of help from, my friends on DA. Who's Oc's will appear later on in the stories. So as for the story. This prologue takes place. 1,700 or 17,000. Dont quite remember.

But any way, this story takes place in 2013 in the Heisei series. From what my friend said. So hope you all enjoy. And for warn you. Giant Monster Battles. Aren't my forte. So hope you enjoy either way : D

Monster OC's that are preseant, in this prolouge are. Hewhowalksdeath, my sister's monster unicorn. And my firends one monster, Kitri.

I'm still not use, to seperating files on this website. So its hard, to post up each chapter sepertly. Any way enjoy.

...

The Azure Protector of The village Kitsune: Asune

Prologue

The massive demon opened it's wings and raised it's head and roared to the sky. It had a long serpentine body with two arms with sharp claws on one hand and blades on the other. It's tail had spikes on it and it had a horn on it's head. It's scales were scurging red and it had a dark sinister stripe running down the length of it's body with a oval around his middle. It's teeth were razor sharp and it had a scar on it's right eye. Count Kitri.

Suddenly a beam of blue energy hit Count Kitri in the side. Count Kitri hissed in pain and retaliated by firing his Burning Flare towards the source of the attack. The forest exploded into what look like a ocean wave flames streaking across the green lustered forest. A massive wolf-liked creature jumped away from the explosion skin teeth by dodging it. He landed a short distance away and growled at Kitri.

Count Kitri whipped his tail around and smacked the wolf to the ground. He tried to get up but Kitri pinned him to the ground with his tail spikes. "I have no choice. I need assistance, he has grown too powerful" thought the wolf. Using his mind he searched for his fellow guardians and called out to them saying, "This is Kaijinu, I have engaged Count Kitri but he has grown too powerful for me to defeat on my own. I need your assistance. Mothra can't help us because she is dealing with the Black Mothra so I need both of you. And that means you, you good for nothing slacking... uh.."

"You good for nothing slacking guardian. Is that what you were looking for?" Said a teasing voice. Kaijinu's eye's widened as he saw her a good distance away, out of Kitri's line of sight, stretching like a cat.

"Wha? How? Never mind. Help!" Kaijinu said through his mind as Kitri slowly brought his bladed arm up preparing to stab down.

"I don't know, you seem to be handling it pretty well," She said with a grin that seemed to say 'you could do better than that,' "after all aren't you supposed to be the brawn while I'm supposed to be the brain's? Speeking of brain's, how much do you think this guy has?" She said as she casually started walking toward the two.

"Not now! He's preparing to use his Soul Bane!" He said as Kitri was readying his attack.

She rolled her eye's with a disappointed sigh as Kaijinu just let's Kitri get his attack ready. She walked up to a tree and said, "this'll do" as she lifted it with her teeth and threw it at Kitri saying "Oops" as it hit Kitri in the face.

Kitri hissed in pain as the tree broke into splinter's in his eye. He turned his head towards her and roared, completely ignoring Kaijinu. "Well now we know he's simple minded" She said as she sweeps her right paw across the ground, sending debris into the air and into Kitri's face. Kitri put his hands to his face because the debris blinded him. Asune lunged forward and head butted Kitri sending him flying backwards, and freeing Kaijinu.

She looked at Kaijinu and said" What do ya say?" as she happily waved her tail.

"NOT NOW!" Kaijinu screamed.

"Come on, you know you want to." She said with a smug grin as she played with his nose and then patted his cheek with her paw.

"I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her once Kitri's dealt with. I'm gonna rip her to shreds , then I'm gonna bury her, and then I'm gonna burn her and then I'm gonna dance on her grave!" Kaijinu thought.

Asune said "I can hear every word in your head." She said with a grin.

""Then you know what I'm going to do to you when were done!"

"Yeah, yeah, your so busy wanting to kill me, why don't you pay attention to the monster that's attacking." She sees Count Kitri getting up and clearing his eyes. "Well, get to it brawns." she said with her paw waving.

"Grrrrr. Come on, I'll deal with you later." Kaijinu said as he runs off to face Kitri.

Once he was out of earshot she mimicked "I'll deal with you later" in a mocking voice.

The three continued to fight for another hour but Kaijinu could tell they weren't getting anywhere. Count Kitri had gotten too strong. While it was easy to hit Kitri, they couldn't do much damage, not even Kaijinu who was more of the "brawn" as Asune put it. Asune's strategies were beginning to become useless because of the amount of damage Kitri could take. Soon the two were getting slow and lethargic. Even worse was that Count Kitri could do so much damage with just a swipe of his claws. The two knew that they needed to come up with something.

"How has he gotten so powerful? Even the old tactics aren't working. Well, Asune that's what you get for being cocky. Why was I raised like that? Oh right, because of a certain wolf." She said with an angry glare at Kaijinu.

"Don't blame me for your incompetence!" he snarled.

"Incompetence! I'll have you know that my strategies always work! If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead right now!" she said in fury.

"No, if Kari wouldn't have come we all be dead. Besides; she is the one who healed you after Kitri hit you with his tail and broke your leg."

"Well, we gotta figure out a way to beat him in one blow, and I don't like that." Asune said with annoyence. One hit blows aren't her fortay in battles because of her pyshical strength..But mental strength yes

"There's only one option left." Kaijinu said solemnly.

"What's that? Howl and cry for your mommy?" Asune said while gasping for air.

"NO!" Kaijinu roared with anger.

"It was just a question." Asune shrugged.

"We have to put all our power into one of us and use that power to destroy Kitri once and for all." Kaijinu said while glaring at Asune.

:"No. Whoever the user who trys this. The powerful magnatude of the move would kill them." said anothere voice.

"Kari? What are you doing here? You know Kitri would go after you for your healing ability!" Kaijinu said

"I won't stand in the background and watch you two get killed, my healing will then be useless" Kari said with annoyance in her voice.

Kaijinu sighed, "We have no choice Kari. You two know as well as I do that Kitri needs to be stopped before he gets to the shrine."

"Why is he going after the shrine again?" Asune asked with a questioning gaze by moving her deep blue color eyes towards Kaijinu

"So he can get to the village." Kaijinu said.

"But isn't the village protected with a barrier from the priestess?" Asune replied.

"Yes, but she doesn't have enough power to keep up the barrier all the time. The shrine gives her more energy but due to the shrine's magical properties, it can't go behind the barrier or else it would disrupt it, and Kitri didn't know where the shrine was until now. I'm guessing Kitri ate the soul of someone who knew about the shrine." Kaijinu explained.

"All right I have a question. Why would anyone leave the village if it wasn't safe?" Asune said, angry that someone would have been so stupid enough to leave .

"They must have thought they would be all right." Kaijinu said as Asune sighed. "We have to hurry Kitri is starting to recover from the last attack.

They alll then nodded, as each and one of them stands their ground, Kari the Unicorn, Kaijinu the Wolf and Asune the kitsune; with their eyes closed with their feet strongly standing firm. Summoning up the forest life around them as green color orbs came out of the ground with energy flickering around them including Kitri who is in a panickly state looking around itself in confusion from the incredible force that was building up around the area. Then Kaijinu step forward as he will be the one to recieve the power as the others then noded, with their fur and body glowing and whistling from the winds blowing, Kaijinu body is now absorbing the green orbs as they flew and left a trail of green light behind them as they started to pound into him with alot of force as his size was starting to grow with the power.

While doing so Kaijinu is now getting to charge up the "Soul cannon" that takes one soul energy to fire this destructive force, this move haves been used for generations upon generations to seal away count Kitri. "Wait?" Asune said in her own thoughts as she open her eyes, relising thats all this move ever does is seal away Kitri. Not actually killing him in the process. Now thinking about it Kitri hasn't been vulnabol to any attacks. Will a cannon make any diffrence? So without hesitation ram into Kaijinu's rib cage sending him flying a good 15 feet away with his claws grinding through the ground as he trys to stop his speed as he shot his head up looking at the azure color fox with anger and concern at the same time; both Kari and Kajinu were in complete fear of what was going on with Asune.

It was burning and surging electricity causing her to scream in pain as she roar; then with a glare at kitri, the energy was starting to deterait Asunes body as she then with a great leap started to run towards kitri with incredible speed as she gather enough of her own mental energy as her tail glows with both Nature and Soul energy glowing a tint of both green and yellow. Then Kitri started screeching causing sounds waves as it echos through the air as both Kari and Kajinu try to gaurd againts it by lowing their heads as Kajinu raised his right paw infront of him as he trys to shout out Asunes name. Tears were flying off from the kitzune's eyes as they glisting through the air as she lounges into Kitri who was about to raise his wings to fly into the air but instead fell backwards from the collision

Diffrent color rays of light were emitting where the fox and serpent was last seen as the diffrent color rays were now turning to sparks as they flash in the night sky brighting up the grounds fore shadows of the Fox getting slice at the last minute as a black liquid came flying out from the shadow as the fox howls then used her claws to finish off Kitri. Then the shadows disappear as the light dims, then light up again as another shadow shows a serpent disinagrating into nothingess. But no signs of the kitsune. Then a bright light engulf the entire area causing Kari and Kajinu to panick for their fellow gaurdian. When it evapurate they saw no signs of Kitri or the Azure Kitsune.

Both the Wolf and Unicorn searched all over the woods for the young fox, but couldn't find her any where or her spiritual energy.

The village that was being protected by the 3 guardians saw the bright light as they were now ensure that it was finally over, the last thing they remember was the kitsune ramming into the serpent. Priestess Yana with long blond hair as the top of it was in a bun came out of the shrine moving paper origamis out of the door way to see the villagers cheering; in the distance she saw the Kaiju Wolf as if he was searching for something. Then her yellow eyes scan around the village as her body was trembling not in fear but into worry as she felt faint spiritual energy. Then after looking at the far side of the south entrance, she gasped loudly as one of the young children then scream at the sight which got all the villagers attention.

There at the south entrance was a glowing small fox limping towards the village as it glows slowly, the priestess was the first one started running as one of her followers told her to wait up. She didn't care as she ran through the village as fast as she can in her kamino clothing as they started to get mud on the bottom, the clouds darken in the sky as they roar with a boom. Showering rain was pouring over the lands, weeping and crying as the wind was whistleing through with crys of pain through the priestess ears. The Priestess has a unuseual power to hear souls; and the soul she was hearing was the gaurdian kitsune who now has fallen onto the ground, followed by the priestess as she reach the young fox splashing some mud. The mud cover fox was dying in her hands as she raise its head slight to her face as the priestess lean down crying for the young creature.

"Asune..why..." The priestess said with a hic up in her voice from crying, Asune was the first gaurdian who ever befriended with a priestess and now the fox friend was dying in her hands. She tought everything to Asune when she was with the kitsune, this kitsune also had a un natual gift. She was able to shrink her size to a normal fox who entered the village one day hungry as she tryed to find food. But was getting hunted by the villagers on the account she was stealing food, which in turn met up the young priestess Yana. Who had told the villagers to not harm this beautiful creature. Of course they were protesting about it but stop when Yana told them she was one of the 3 gaurdian Kaiju's. Which in term shock them all as they saw the scared fox slowly crawling out of the shrine with forgivness in those deep blue eyes.

Now the same little fox is in her hands, with her fallowers right next to her trying to bandage up the fox from the huge gash on the side as the priestess cloths were stain with red marks covering near her stomach and waist. She didn't care if they got over her she was to worry about the kitsune..Then tears were now filling up her eyes as one of the medicine folks told her that she wasn't going to make it. With this dreadful news she just cover her face into the kitsunes cheeks wailing for her to not die as she trys covering the gash softly touching it with her ripped kamino that she tore onto it as some liquid was getting on her finger. The fox was crying in pain there nothing eles to describe the pain she was going through, she can even feel the pristess was next to her crying wanting her to live.

Asune did remember promising the young priestess that they would be friends for ever..But guess that was just just tryng to stop the unevittable event like this to happen. So she just weakly lick the priestess hands as Yana trys so hard to save her only friend. Then knew one way to save her..But that also means not seeing her ever again. That was to Seal her soul away with the "Weeping of Souls" That was handed down to Priestess to seal away creatures and demons. But this wasn't that kind of sealing, Yana and her fellow villagers agree to her that they will try and learn a new sealing ability just incase something like this would've happen. Heck all the villagers fell in love with the kitsune as they accepted her as one of their own, which in turn knew Asune also had a ability to transform into a Human one day, How they know you ask..well let's just say she had trouble hiding her ears and tail. But they didn't care they accepted her as is. Then Yana heard all of the villagers telling her to Seal her with the new power.

"Soul Savior" was the Seal they all came up with which everyone gathers around the priestess as she stands infront of a Flower-Star shape symbole on the ground that they travel to some distance in the woods carefully making sure that Asune wasn't going to die on them while carrying her in a hay carraige with the prestess next to her being the one to make sure with all her powers that Asune was safe.

Thus the sealing began, The Priestess moving to and frow, Hand to hand, clapping and waving, dancing and twirling, moving side to side forward and back, with her staff shaking and clattering and clasping againts the chains on it, The villagers with the drums booming with each step they make with the hands, including some ancient japanese guitars that had 4 strings playing and dancing, the entire village was doing the exact samething as the pristess as they watch the young fox floating in midair infront of what look like a fox statue. While doing the sealing they watch the kitsune's spiritual energy orbs coming out from her body and into the statue as it glows with a blue luster as the body infront of it fore shadows was slowing disappearing into the shadow of the statue.

Then all you see was a japanese paper tag landing on the chest of the statue with a glistering glow as it implanted on the statue and disappearing. The priestess then with acreed.

_"The only one who will release the seal must have the same bloodline as the priestess before them. As to they will be able to see the Azure Protector of their ancestors"_

Thus how the Protector became...But doesn't mean we won't be seeing her again.


	2. Chapter 1: Boy meets the Azure protector

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla

...

Chapter 1: Boy meets the Azure protector

In the Sacred Woods

His breathing was getting more heavy as he ducks and tumbles over some twigs and sticks. as they snap with his sneakers stepping onto them breaking them into two. Where he was running from wasn't a ordinary animal. It was a Zilla baby that was left in the sacred forest of his grandparents village that never gets attack or terroize by monsters or bandits. "Why did I have to enter the sacred forest to get wood!" he said between breaths as he trys to out run the creature behind him. With it crashing and bashing into the tree barks by ramming into them, it has very bad traction.

Joen Arma is his name, He is a 16 year old teenager boy, Who had psychic powers..But he can only lift spoons and other silver wear, His hair color was black with a few Red strain of hairs. His shirt was grey with a Blue and Red designs going in a zig zag way, Wtih black pants with fire on the sides, His eyes were a distinctive purple color with a hint of blue on them. He was offered to go to a Special school for the gifted, but his parents disbanded the offer as he was being train by his grandparents. Which is why he is here. His school had a field trip to Osaka Japan. The country side of japan. His Grandma and Grandpa lived in a small villa that has been involving for generations, and some time they have festivals of a great Gaurdian monster who sacerfice her life to save this village from a great evil. Which he thought it was awsome how she sacerfice herself. But was also told that there used to be a statue in the forest where she was sealed away.

After sometime running from the dreaded creature he finally manage to escape from its sight. He was in a open field when he turned around from looking out from the monster, and saw a beautiful medow that had a huge lake with shimmering rays of sunlight reflecting of from the lake like a mirror as the see through lake was rippiling through showing the clouds being reflected like a mirror. Flowers were in a straight line on a one way path with stepping stones pebbles of blue and white in a pattern, as you hear click and clack from his sneakers as he slowlys walks the one way path. He can hear the birds chirping from the sky. He was astounded by the sight he was seeing, as the scenary then strecthes down where he was stepping a green light ripples from the step he takes as a chime bell was ringing from each step he took, every time he would take a step another green ripple will appear. Then while walking he saw Spiritual energy orbs floating out of the ground around him, as he twist and turn his body looking at them as they circle around him and the meadow.

He then froze from the sight he saw infront of him. "A statue? Out here?" He said quietly, as the spiritual energy orbs then were hovering over the statue, as if some force was pulling him towards the statue. He was carefully taking each step like if one false move could easily break the statue apart. His mind was racing, he never actually thought he will ever see the real statue of the gaurdian.

His grandparents were once children when they came here long ago. They were told a legend that there is a sealing paper right on the chest of the statue, but they could never find it and were very curious if they remover the seal. Will they meet the Azure protector?. Ever so slowly he walked closer to the statue, the flowers in the line were now glowing green as a after images of Souls of the villager appeare dancing on the right side, on the left side more appeared above the line of flowers, Singing in unsion. Joen couldn't see them of course, but he could hear the peaceful singing in the forest, a few inches away from the statue he saw the Paper seal that his grandparents were talkin about, Then more after images of the people were behind joen young and old, banging drums and instruments, as they went to and frow with their bodys, Joen with a gulp stretches out his hand ever so slowly carefully laying it flat on the seal with his fingers stretching out. Then a after image of a Priestess appeared next to him with her lips moving. The flowers were now glowing evern brighter as so was the lake as it shine a blue luster.

"The one who will one day" The words of the preistess said as he lightly grab the edges of the paper slightly pulling it off. "Be able to see the paper seal" as more of the paper was slightly coming off Joen making sure he doesn't mess this up as it was almost half way off, The ghost villagers then stop their singing and danceing. The forest was now glowing even brighter. "With the same blood line of that the preistess before them" He gently bent the top part as he was having a hard time pulling of the rest, then his hands felt very cold as if someone or something was touching him, the Preistess was behind Joen her arm stretch out along his arm with her hands on his, "Will be able see the seal and" with a final tug from him and the priestess the paper came right off and disappeared in his arms. "Will meet the protector of this village" She said as she disappeare into mana as did the others. As he saw everything went back to normal all the glow and signing has cease. Even the cold from his hand has disappeared, but somethign was bothering him.."Who was that talking? It felt like she was..helping me" He said while turning around before leaving the one way path, He then tilt his head back at the statue, disappointed that he didn't get to see the protector.

With a defeated sigh and lowering his head he quietly left the meadow and disappeare, when the scenary stretch back towards the statue..It was gone.

...

At his grandparent hometown, Everyone were happily enjoying their day, as alot of them were planting flowers into flower pots, children playing with their ball and yo-yos. Even the teenagers were helping carrying around some of the fire wood and chopping. One of the teenagers would use her inability to use her Pyrokenetics to burn some of the metal at the smith shop where they create sturdy metal for the buildings. But most of the time most of the villagers will keep looking at the sacred forest in worry that Joen got lost, which luckily its not hard to find him he said, Cause he made sure that he brought some silver wear and bang them together in case if he's nearby them.

When they did spot him they were relieve to see him un harm but looked very paled as if he saw a ghost. So some of the villagers walk up to him to grab some of the pieaces of wood, as the bakery Woman got a cloth and wipe of some dirt of his face as his face twitch and turn from being mothered. Then when she was done she told him that his grand parent were worry. With a nod and a thank you he ran off towards his grandparents house up on a small hill, then half way there some of the neighbor kids walk up to him with some spoons asking him to levitate them with his psychic powers, they were really young and look up to Joen as a protector, One boy had silver hair and the one girl was very shy and had a pink dress as she hid behind what to be her brother. When Joen took the spoons, He lift them up to his eyes and slowly focuses on them, His blue tint on his eyes started to glow as the spoons were lifted off from his palms, as the little girl and boy were clapping and giggling as the two spoons were happily dancing in midair with spins and leaning back. Then took them from the air and handed them back to the young kids as they thank him and said how cool he is.

He was smiling big, he needed that consisdering he was almost eaten by a creature in the forest. Which reminded him that he had to tell his grandparents about that. So as he went the hill and infront of the 2 story building as it was furnish with some moss on the outside wall giving it that history feel to it. Which it was, the house was built over top where the Priestess once lived, and in the basement made sure that the shrine of the priestess was kept under hidden prey eyes.

Before he could open the door he heard his grand parent having a rivaly argument of who was right or who was wrong..again. "Man" He said with a smile and his eyes looking up. "They never learn do they..Grandma is always right heh" He said chuckling as he open the door and called out that he was home. In a sense he consisder this as his second home. He gets along with just about anyone and his personality is really great..But tends to get cocky with competitions and lose track of what he's doing when practicing his powers. Inside the room was decorated with antics and symbolises of fox all over the place, he knew that his parents were very fond of this creature and its bravery. But it felt a little scary sometimes. When he was young he always felt that sapphire statue of the fox was always watching him with those rubys in the eyes. He even made it face the wall and when he came back from the kitchen it was facing back towards the kitchen where he was. He ask countless of time with his grandpa to move it some where eles. But he never does and it always seems like its watching him..

After settling in and telling his grandparents about whats been going, By imitating what the creature was doing, By running into the walls as examples for the tree banging, Then imitatied how he was at this meadow by lining up flower pots as a one way path to the round dinner table in the kitchen, and grabs the sapphire fox statue and put it in the middle, and demostraiting how he was slowly walking towards with the same look and feel of that moment. Then told how he heard a girl talking to him right next to him and felt like she grab his hand to help pull of a paper seal. This caught both their attentions from the beginning to end, and was amaze how he was able to see the paper seal that they couldn't when they were teenagers. But were disappointed when they ask if she appeared as Joen shook his head no motion.

After telling the story he quietly wash up and enter his room. "I wonder who they were..Especially those singing..and that girl...Was she telling me that I had a blood line of the priestess" Joen said with a space out look. He is a very perspective kid when encountering things like this. But useually when he doesnt have awnsers for them. He just let's it go.

With a yawn he slowly took out his blankets and covers and put them on the floor. With his two pillows helping to sappourt his head so he doesn't accendently breath in dirt. All he was thinking was meeting the fox who protected this village. More importantly what this fox looked like. He then look out his open window. Watching the moon in the sky. "I wonder what she does look like..My grandma says she has blue fur with a light blue streak going across her body like ice..must be very beautiful fur." He said as he slowly closing his eyes from heavy sleep that was befalling on him. Then the scenary goes outside of the house and into the streets of the villages as all of the lights turn off from each and everyone house.

Only thing that was light up was lanterns and some light posts. then coming from the woods entrance gate a shadow running so fast and nimble enter some bushes, then stuck its nose out sniffing for a familer scent it smell earilier. Then darted out quickly into a yard. As it was running past the yard it quickly stop as it past a ball and slowly walk back with its ears raise curious of what it was. Then slowly creeping up to it then light pat at it as it rolled, thrill by this she started tossing the round shape thing around the field as it kept making a pap nosie when it hit the ground, then she pounce on top of it moving her legs quickly and swiftly trying to balance on it as it was rolling in the direction her feet was quickly moving to. Then quickly saw how it was moving with her then tryed standing on its hinds legs, like a circus dog she was gently making the ball move with her. Then quickly fell off of it when she lost her balance. Then whacks at the ball for making her fall. As it bounce back into the childrens toy box outside.

Then the young creature who is a Blue fur fox with a light blue streak going across her fur when the moon shine on her. The fox heard her stomach growl and looked over to see if there was any food laying about and saw a garden. Please by this she started running incredibly fast and jump over the fence with her tail flapping againts the ground when she landed, and slowly crept up to what look like water melons. So she decided to help herself to them as she scratch the middle of the melon glad that it was ripe and fresh too happily ate the inside of the melon and making sure spitting out the seeds, as she happilys wags her tail back and forth in glee. Then the farmer open up the window as he heard some rustling in his fields. When he open his eyes he saw what look like a blue tail waving back and forth with white at the tip, so he figure it was a fox that is happily eating one of his melons. So he went back in his bed sleeping again, Then both eyes shot wide open as he quickly tumble out of the bed then jolted up from the floor with his hands grabbing the windows edge and look out the window again. But didn't see anything this time around which was odd. He could've sworn he saw the Gaurdian fox!

Then with the fox, she was happily walking down the street looking back and forth amaze at the sight she was seeing, It was the village she once lived but looked more involved. Then slowly saw something outside a door, what in her opinion look like a elephant trunk. Then creeps over with her noise near it sniffing it, then suddenly shook her head in a sneeze. Then saw what looks like a pimple as she would call it jagging out, So she softly touch it with her paw as she started to hear whirrr noise from the elephant trunk. Then suddenly her tail was roughly pull into the hole as she frantiqly tryed to pull it out, liightly barking it to stop, then thought about that pimple thing again and stretch her paw out and hit it again and went flyign into a pot that was laying down on its side with the hole facing towards her. When she made contact she entered it causing it to rise up and spin with her tail flailing about, then drops in.

She then slowly rise her head out from the hole and shook her head to get the dizzyness. She then jump out of it making sure the pot doesn't break. Which it didn't and look at the elephant trunk and in her head added to her must avoid list of things. Then she picked up the familler scent she smelled from the forest. With a flick of her head turning to the hill top house, she knew that somebody was there with the same bloodline. So she zip by the street in a blue glow as the scenary stretches up towards the house. When she reach there, she started scratching at the door...wait couple of minutes for a reply..Then she started barking at the door to make her pressence known..Still no reply. "Well..theres always one way in" She said in thought as her tail wags softly back and forth. Then raise herself up walking around the house and saw that almost all of the windows were closed. except for one, which she was glad that it was where the scent was coming, So she bent her back down shaking it a bit then jumps up as high as she can, Which she did but her back legs hits the edge of the window causing her to land first on her head.

With a groan she slowly got up putting her paw on her head moving it foward to rub off the pain. Then when she open her eyes she saw where the scent wads coming, from. "Its..A BOY?" She said almost to loud as he turned over which she hid underneith his dresser. which she was glad that he didn't wake. So she slowly crawled out from under the dresser, and thought to look around a bit. Seeing many diffrent pictures she was surprise how much things change. She even saw some symboles of her. The villagers must still praise her for protecting the village. She even saw a picture of the boy with a red hair girl holding up peace signs with victory on their faces. "Hm..Competitive too..Well then he shouldn't be too bad". So she look back at the boy who was sleeping soundly and peacefully. So with a glow of her body she started to rise in size and changing form into a Human. Which she figure shes about his age, She had Glistering blue eyes and ocean blue hair flowing down. The only one thing about this transformation though. Since she was sealed. "Oh well, hope he doesn't mind" She said

Crawling in the bed with him by pulling the blankets over her with her back up againts his sleeping right away. few minutes she then wrap her arm over his in a hug.

...

In the morning all you heard was a scream coming from Joen, Who was up againts the wall faster then the eye could blink scared to death of who he awoke to see laying bed, His grandparents then ran into his room from his yell seeing if he was okay. Hoping a burgiler didn't get into his window which was rare at these parts.

But when they enter they see Joen pointing at his bed with his fingers shaking frantiqly when they turn to look all they saw was a Blue hair..Then the hair move over showing a girl's face with her mouth wide open yawning. The Grandparents were shock to see this..A Girl actually snuck into Joens room. "Joen..Whos..who is this? I never seen her before" The grandma asked. which Joen eyes went straight in annoyence, they were like that. Like they always expect the unexpected..then again, Jade once did it when they were thirteen, She snuck into his room and slept right next to him. Problem about this situation though was that..He didn't know her and she haves Fox EARS!. "Grandma she has FOX EARS! SEE!" He said shouting, as the girls ear twitch from the yelling and slightly rose up yawning as the grandfather walked out the room and heading towards the kitchen ignoreing the whole situation. "I'll prepare breakfast dear" he said as the grandma nodded. Watching the young girl rub her tired eyes then blink them open. "Your very loud in the morning you know that?" She said.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO SNUCK IN MY ROOM!" He shouted back as She just did a fox grin. "aww did I scare the poor baby?" She said with a chuckle as Joen tighten up his shoulder in anger while gritting his teeth. "Now now dear, She is our guest, wait right there and I get some cloths for you deary" before she could even leave. The young girl spoke up. "OH don't worry about that I was just seeing if I still had this ability" Which raise both question looks from Joen and his grandmother, Then her entire body glowed and was slowly forming back into a small BLUE FOX.

Joen and the Grandma look at her in astonish. "Hi..My name is Azune" with fox smile and a fox tooth grin when she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: We are now bonded

Disclaimer: I dont own Godzilla

And yes Azune is wearing cloths, before you guys go into a rant. I just seem to forgot to put details, of what she is wearing_ She is wearing a brown kimino vest, over top of a blue long sleeve shirt. With brown long sleeve pants. With a slight hole for her tail to be free.

...

Chapter 2: We are now Bonded..

Everything felt weird for Joen as he couldn't help but watch the Girl who turn into a Fox and then back to her human form. Looking at all the food on the table with curiosity on her face as she sniff at the aroma in the air, hearing her stomach she was about to grab one of his grandparents plate. Quicker than she could react Joen smack her hand with his spoon. "Don't STEAL! If your hungry ask for it!" He said in anger as he stretch his body back on the chair, Azune who sat back down rubbing her hand, and gave a annoyed look at him.

"Still upset because I snuck in your room or I scared you so much you can't stand to be with me" She said with a snicker as she just watches Joens face light up red a bit and shoulders tense from her. He didn't understand, Jade was understandable cause she was afraid of the dark. But this random Girl who can some how change into a fox. Comes strolling by and sneaks into somebodys house and think she lives there! "Thats your fault for leaving the window open" She said with one eye closed and the other looking at him waving the fork up and down with her hands. As Joen slouch his shoulders near his ears as she was right, but it is summer time. Its been very hot the past few weeks that he haves no choice but to leave the window open. Then he saw a plate was being put infront of Azune as her face light up with happiness and her tail wagging behind her. Then looks over to Joen as he was giving her a weird stare. "What?" She said coldly at him. But then understood why he was starring. "How I am able to sit on a chair without hurting my tail?" Which Joen kinda sit back of how she knew..

But threw that away cause he was starring. "Yeah I mean doesn't it hurt you?" He said as she gave a fox smile and shook her head no. "NOPE! Cause its a tail silly!" Which Joen nodded unotably. Then saw her about to eat the food with her hands before she could Joen without hesitation leap his hand onto hers stoppping her before she touch it. "Are you a IDIOT! You can't touch it with your bare hands! Its scramble eggs you eat it with the fork!" He said as he let go of her hands in turn she turn a little red from him holding on her hands before she got burn. The priestess did the exact samething, but a boy doing it felt weird and in turn made her feel sick being babyed by a boy. Then her eyes saw him grabbing one of the forks he mention and using it to eat his food when it was handed to him. While thanking his grandpa, he then scoop the fork into the eggs as he carefully blow to cool it down. So Azune then move both her eyes down at the fork with a curious gaze, then slowly wrap her fingers around it and pick it up infront of her face, then look over at Joen to see how he was holding it, Her ears kept twitching excited to finally how to eat with table manners.

She always wanted to learn how to eat like a human can, so she look back towards the fork and carefully spung it infront of her and slowly scoop it into the eggs, and slowly raise it back up. Then softly blew into it like Joen did and ate it as she smile so big of how good it tasted and decided to dig in.

The Grandparents saw her actions as she was lititerly copying Joen. Which to them looked cute as if she was a little sister learning things from her big brother by watching. Thats when they knew she was definitly Azune the Kitsune, then when they were done eating Azune was playfully going all over the house looking at everything and examining everything curiousity taking her over. Joen just didn't understand it..Wasn't she sappouse to be a monster? But here she is..Like a little girl looking at everything, then she went up to a picture. at that milo second he thought he saw her sadden a bit. The photo was of him and his family spending time together at the park having a great time.

Then he jump from the question she ask him. "Ho...How long was I sealed"..she ask audibly enough for Joen to hear. "About..1700 years..." He said quietly, after awnsering a question like that. He was proven that she is Azune from those stories. He couldn't understand, why was he feeling sad too. Azune then looked over at him and notice a small tear drop which at the sametime she was having. Then eyes widen with a shock looked on her face, as Joen then panicked as if she saw something. "WHAT? What is it!" He said turning frantiqly at what she was looking at, then saw her shaking her head frantiqly. "WHAT?..Why a...why are you laughing?" He ask as the crying then turn into laughter. He was lititerly confuse of what was going on, he just didn't understand it. "I'm sorry..But you looked so serious! haha" She said bursting on the floor with Joen grinding his teeth in anger.

He was worried about her, and all she could do was laugh at him. "Aw man..You looked so ridiculas" She said as she held her stomach when she stood up, she then felt kill intent from him. "oooooh..Did I hit a nerve?" She said teasingly as she pinch his cheek, next she didn't know what happen. Her vision went white for a bit and then came back to see Joen with a my god look on his face, then she slightly raise her hand up to her cheek to feel a sting. She couldn't believe it..He actually attack..But in a way she had it coming to her she said guilty. "S..s..s" he then gets interrupted. "No my bad..I should'nt had tease you..You were only worried abuot me..Man you got a mean right hook" She said with her right eye wincing as she rub her right cheek. "I'm sorry about that..its just..Well you pushed me to far" He said as he was about to grab a tissue from a near by table, which confuse her. She didn't feel anything in her mouth, nor any red marks came from her mouth from the attack.

Then just hands her the cloth which was a cleaning wipe. Which confuse her. "It cleans off dirt and sooths out any stinging" He said which she smile. It was probably a healing cloth. "Boy did the village evolved" She said in her head...then felt a ping in her head.."oh...So..we are..." Which then looked away from taking the cloth and sat down on the couch. Joen confuse by this action just watches her carefully. "Alrighty..you might want to stand up for this" She said as Joen probably won't like this if she said Stand up. "Okay whats wrong and don't say my face looks ridiculas!" he said with a acousing pointing finger at her which she had to chuckle more from that. "He keeps making me laugh..Unlike the Priestess who is stiffer than stiff..I think I'll enjoy telling him this" She said in her head while holding back so much laughter. "Alright" She said with both hands clapping on to her lap and stood up from the couch walking slowly towards him trying to tease him some more, which seem like it wasn't working at first.."I bet your wondering how I was able to find you right?" She said leaning her head forward infront of his face, which he back up looking down at her and noded. True how was she able to find him and his house?

He only release the seal like 4 minutes after he left there. Not even long enough for a animal to pick up his scent. She then raise herself up, surprisingly the same height as Joen too. "Well in a way when you release the seal off of me, I somehow..welll..made a Telekenetic bond with you" She said with eyes open half way with a grin wondering what his reaction wll be. "OH is that all" He said smiling oblivious of what she just said..Then both eyes snap open wide. "WAIT WHAT!" He said with the same look he had this morning which made her fall on the floor laughing again. :"Y..YOU serious!" He ask in a serious tone which shook her skin..She didn't like people who gave her a serious tone..Kaijinu always does it to her in order to make her listen or awnser. Joen saw her shake a bit with a sorry look in her eyes..Which raise a confusing brow on Joen.."Did I said something to make her look at me like that?" Which was weird..Probably when she was with the gaurdians somebody must've used a serious tone on her...Now her entire body was shakign and moving slowly away from him. He didn't relise how much effect he had on her from that. "Azune..Wh..Whats wrong?" He ask with a full heart concern trying to get her relax.

She then slowly rise back on her feet slowly looking at him with a confuse sadden look. "Your...Your not going to...Make me go train harsh again are you Kaijinu" Thats all she see in her eyes, She was so afraid when she get the 2 gaurdians mad, Kari would always make her train under harsh condition when she skips out training. Kaijinu will make her train physically by battling him without holding anything back to be prepare for any attacks which in a way was a good idea. But she wasn't a physical type of Kaiju. Then she saw a hand raise and cover her eyes quickly. Then felt like she was in a embrace by something. Then her vision cleared and saw Joen holding her in his arms trying to calm her down. "Azune..I will never make you do that..Besides I'm not a gaurdian like your friends" He said with a heartful smile, Azune was lost at words. the hug felt like how the Priestess will when she felt sad..But more secure. Then again the bond she now has with him must've goten stronger from his action..Though she won't complain..she likes it. When she felt him about to let go she spoke. "Joen..c...can we stay like this for a bit.." She ask as he stay there motionless..What is it that got her so afraid? "Sure..if you tell me whats wrong?" He ask worringly. She felt her heart drop..she really didn't want to talk about it. Also hope he won't say.

"Talking about it will help" He had to say it.."dog gone it" she said in her head..the priestess used the same tatic on her long ago..But this time she felt her chin being raise by him. "Please I won't be able to help if I don't know whats wrong Azune?" He said with a smile at her. She could feel her face burning from that but fought it. Just looks down with small tears. "W..When I was young..I..was only like a fox cub..I was walking with my family being small of course. Walking around the forest. I was playfully jumping around pouncing my father everytime I get a chance in return he will pounce back playfully too. "She said remembering how much fun she had with them. Especially her father he was more of the playful type than her mom, which she always tease how stiff she was, sure she got blasted a few times by her trying to get her angry when she meditates which was very hard to get her to move. OF course she succeeded by standing infront of her sending diffrent images in her mothers head, playful imagine of what she should play with her daughter.

It was worth it cause she did what her father couldn't do. Off course after she left her mother ran past saying race ya. She was really happy that she got her to be playful again.

Joen was listening to how her family were very playful and getting along so much. But saw her face in fear. "Till one day out in the woods...We saw these human...One of them had a sketching thing though..and came up to me, I wasn't afraid cause I felt safe to him. He told me to hold still which I did. I was smiling cause I was being model in his drawing..When he finish he showed me the drawing as I playfully took the book away from him wagging my tail. Which he called me a playful critter. So I gave it back to him and ran into the forest. I made him so happy" She said in a sad but yet happy tone. "..then I saw it...3 fox cubs..being attack by a fat man..with a Big knife that look like it could cut down a bone" She said in horror. To Joen it was a butcher knife that atack these 3 young cubs.."Then he saw me and chase me all over the place, I was so afraid..I saw him kill those innocent cubs..who were brothers and sisters to me!" She said her eyes having the fox like look to them in anger but cry heavily into Joen. "He was a mad man..I couldn't run any more my chest felt heavy..I cried..and cried for my mom and dad..but they never came." Joen was holding her tighter now hearing her sobbing between her sentences.

He didn't understand why they didn't came..But fear the worst and figure it out..He must've.."He did.." Joen looked down with his mouth hanging open slightly from this..She read his thought but understand. "I bite his leg in case he would attack me, and ran udnerneith him when he collaps. He was very angry trying to throw his knife weapon at me. Which..it did hit by only by a scathe ony my left leg. I felt like the sky was red as he chase me down through the entire woods. that...is when I saw my mom and dad..I was so scared stiff at the sight infront of me..I could'nt..hold in my fear as the tears kept coming to me..wallowed out to them but they wouldn't move..or speak to me telepathy ..I tryed so hard to get them to notice me..I nudge my mothers face to see if there was any life left in her..He killed them both..both of them laying on the ground motionless..no spiritual energy what so ever..I felt so mad so sad..I hated what he did to my parent. But I too was weakend from all that running and from the injurie on my leg..So I kept on running when more knifes were thrown at me, I left them...I left them..all..alone.." She couldn't handle it..The image of the being left behind to that man was unforgivable. She could see her parents disowning her for leaving them.

Joen trying his best to stay calm..hiccuping along with Azune..The story was too much for him..He isn't one to handle tales like these as he consisder himself to be soft. But he had to be brave for Azune. trying to calm her down by letting her hug him..even if it means his lungs have to be crush. Then she continue. "I ran into the human village blinded by fear and tears, while the villagers watch me run into their vaccancys and fruit baskets, they surprise by seeing me. Then grab their pitch forks and axes and started to chase me down. I was so tired that I trip on my own right leg which cause me to yelp in pain. I rolled infront a shrine crying in pain as the villagers did nothing to help

me" She said full of tears. Joen probably figure out who came after this.

"Then..she appeared...The priestess..told the villagers to stop..Also telling them that I was one of the 3 gaurdians..On the account I was able to go through their Barrier sealing. Then they were all shock and apologise to me, The priestess then lean down and grab me from the ground and cut pieace of her kamino and wrapping it around my leg...Then that man came with fresh scent of killing" She said her body shaking again. "But.." smile lightly"...the villagers finally understood where the wound came from and took the man by beating him down a bit so he wouldn't injure anyone, and tieing him up and putting him away in a very special cell that vanquish any sounds or visability." She said as she nuzzle her face into Joen shirt some more feeling more safe at hand. Joen thuogh was becoming a little red..But forgotten that she also part Fox. Which was probably taking over. Her ears twitching from him rubbing on them which cause her to sigh.

"She did the samething to calm me down." Which made Joen chuckle a bit. they stood like that for couple more hours untill Azune pulled herself away and sat down wiping her tears. As she saw Joen ding the same with his back turn. "..He tryed to be strong for me..Well Priestess..its like you said..A Bond makes one strong..But havings those to share the bond makes you even stronger" She said. Then Joen turned around while breathing in hard and gave a weak smile. "Sorry..its just I'm not used to stories like those..You probably think I'm weak" He said chuckleing a bit. Then she shook her head no. "So..what do you say? Keep this psychic bond?" She ask him while holding out her hand by standing up infront of him. Joen then looks at it with a wonder look and noded by taking her hand. "I will glad to Azune..After all..Who ever says they get to be friends with a Gaurdian and have a psychic bond with them" He said smiling as was Azune. He was right who ever does say they ever have a psychic bond witha gaurdian. "Now Joen we both have to teach others if we are to keep the bond strong" She said as Joen noded, but what can he teach her? "Could teach me how to act a bit more human, while I help you train your psychic abilitys" Which she laugh at Joens of how she knew. Then drop it again since she can read his mind. Then saw her eyes turn red and looking out the window. Which he figures this is her battle senses kicking in. Then he look out the window. "What is it Azune?" He said while looking back.

As she held him close to her as a giant gust of wind and following up a giant explosion landed a good distance from the village. With every one screaming and running out the door to see what was going. on.

In the mist of the clouds 2 golden wings stretch out a far huge what look like dragon scales spread across the sky covering the sun engulfing the village in a shadow. Then with its scaly body standing tall with three dragons heads roaring in the sky shooting off rounds of electric blasts at the villages causing it to destroy the crops and the road by pileing up the dirt. With its three heads it raor so loud that it was pirceing the ears of the villagers, Including Azune who was screaming since her Fox ears are sensative. Then open her eyes to see that Joen was covering her head underneith his chin with his hands over her ears trying to cover the noise out. When it stop roaring. Both Azune and Joen look up at the dreaded beast from the destroyed wall of his home.

"What in the world is that?" Joen and Azune said as they stand up with the scenary swinging behind them as it lookes up at the dreaded 3 head dragon as the middle was made of metal and looked like it was about to fall off as if it was already in a battle. All three heads look down at the Kitsune sensing her Mana energy. Then she transform into her giant Fox form being 25 meters tall, But saw Joen on her back. "JOEN! NO get off I'll handle this!" She shouted at him with her telekenisis. "NO Azune, we made a psychic bond" He said with the winds blowing into him and Azune as his shirt was flipping and flapping from it, as Azunes fur had black outlines like a ocean flowing through her fur while light blue mana dust shone off of her. "If you fight, then I will too! Besides..Whos going to watch your back?" He said grinning at her when she turn her head back slightly to look at him. "Hm..Alright then just don't fall off. Let's see how strong our Bond is" She said by lounging at the dragon.

...

A/N For now, I'm only gonna post 3 chapters up here. Then post the rest tomarrow. So hope you enjoy the story so far. So give out your reviews. And please be thoughtful with your reviews. You won't gain respect if none of it is helpful.


	4. Chapter 3: Our Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla.

A/N: And here is my first chapter, with a giant monster battle. So um yeah. I hope I got Mech King ghidora battle moves and style correct. Enjoy

...

Chapter 3: Our destiny

Running at her top speed, with each step stombing on the ground with thumps. While at the same time making sure that Joen is hanging on to her, which he was, with a fist full of her fur holding tight as they enter the battle field where the dragon was now raising their heads high pointing straight up. With cracking and sizzling noise coming from its three mouth. Then snaps all three heads forwards as white electrical beams came crashing and hurdling towards Azune.

With a quick motion in her feet, she quickly dodge them by moving left and right with a skip so she can get a more avoidable stance. Joen who was keeping all his sights on the dragon was coming up a plan. Then turn his head back at the village seeing some of the attacks were destroying the crop fields and some of the buildens were getting to get caught by the blasts. "AZUNE! WE NEED TO LEAD THE DRAGON AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE!"

Joen said at the top of his lungs with the wind blowing into his face squinting his eyes trying to see infront of him. Then felt Azune fur move beneath his hands as she slightly turn her head back at the village. The sight she saw was terrible, dust was emmitting from with in the village. Some of the buildens were half destroy, some of the villagers were crawling out of the rubble.

"Agreed..Let's take him away from here then!" She said, then her tail started to glow with a bright blue color. Which the three headed dragon saw this as it it prepares its wings to take flight but was to slow to rise up in time. With a strong swing of her tail making her spin a full 360 that her tail shot off a Mana like blade heading towards the dragon. But when it hit, didn't cause much damage only pushed it back. While roaring, it flew up High in the sky, taking flight.

"What Happen!" Azune said telepathicly to Joen as she stood there in shock of why her move didn't work while Joen then looks up at the dragon then notice something was off? After getting a good look at the creature from the smoke clearing, he saw it was made of machinary. "Wait Azune..I think I know why it didn't work. Look" He said with his finger pointing at the beast, that was soaring through the sky as it made a U-Turn heading back towards them. Azune saw it was coming back ready to attack her, which she took this chance to lead it away from the village, with a great leap she started runnign through the woods. Then the dragon started fireing its electric beams again this time the middle shot it out, with a blue and yellow rays mix in, as it tredges through the ground causing sparks to fly all over the place following behind Azune. "Jump out of the way Azune!..right...NOW!" With that She quickly side jump out of the way as a huge explosion emitted from where she dodge it.

"This creature is alot diffrent then Godzilla?" the pilot of the machinary said in her head as the screen infront of her shows Azune starring back at her. "Definitly not a normal Kaiju". Then the sceanary pans out back to the dragon as it started to fly down towards Azune with a incredibal speed. Without any warning Azune got kick hard by the dragon causing her to fly back wards and landed on her side, Joen keeping a steady grip on her trying not to fall off, as tons of rocks and dirt flew up into them. When Azune stop from the blow it showed the ground destroyed showing mud from where she glidied across from.

Azune then shook her head from disorintanted. But also stood straight up hoping she didn't land on Joen. "JOEN YOU OKAY!" She slowly waits for a reply as her Ears were twitchign and flinching hopeing he will speak up soon. Then heard a groan from him as she then sigh in relif. "That was dangerous..Azune you alright?" Joean said rubbing his head with one eye open checking on his partner. Then saw a cut on Azune from the kick that didn't look to much of a threat. "I'm fine..a little scratch but nothing compare to what I've faced before" She said. Then they both look up in unsion to see the dragon machine body open up four hatches, Then shot out what look like claws, with quick hop she dodge the first claw, then side step away from 2 more, But when she was about to land the 4th one wrap around her Neck causing her to choke.

"Success" The pilot said as then the middle hatch open up as huge claw appeared there. Then fired off with a hickary smoke, whistleing through the air, The cable that was around Azune neck made her fall to her side, causing her to create a dust cloud when she hit the ground. At the same time Joen fell off with a big thump on the ground holding his head in pain as he curls up with his eyes closed hissing in pain with his teeth grind. The huge claw then grab Azunes body as then a Blue electrical surge went across the wire causing her to scream in pain as she roars. "Heh..Was expecting a bigger challenge than this." the pilot said as she watches the fox writh in pain on her view screen. Then the analyser picked up another life form. "Wha..What is that boy doing there?" She said.

The boy she saw was Joen. Who was watching Azune scream in pain as her entire body was shaking and burning form the electricity. While the cables started to pull her closer to the massive dragon. Joen was starting to panick, sure he only met Azune for a couple hours. But now he knows the reason why he was brought to that sealing area. He was destin to release Azune from her slumber. To protect the people of the village again and those around her. The priestess knew Azune had a bigger job to do. She wanted Azune to live among humans and the nature around them to see how they evolved.

Thats his destiny and Azune's. He had the priestess blood line, he had the ability to release her from her seal and now he is the one who is partners with her. He won't let her die in his hands not as long he is breathing. He quickly scanning around him looking for anything he could use to detach those claws. "Think think Joen..Electricity...electricity..AH!" He found a big boulder laying just a few feet away from him and Azune, He then quickly ran towards it, grab boths sides of it with his hands spreading across, trying to dig his claws into it trying to get a better grip. But it was too heavy. Azune getting closer and closer as she is now starting to twist and turn her body from the pain. The pilot smiliing knowing that she has won this battle.

Joen panicking now, seeing the Metal head lowering itself down near Azune. Getting ready to charge that electrical beam. Joen knew what was coming he had to figure out something.."Man..I hope this works!" HE said, standing up straight and tall. Raise both his arms and hands infront of him. With his fingers stretching up as they face the boulder infront of him. The head now low enough to Azune, as Azune opens her right eye as she saw the head was charging its ray. She couldn't escape..She couldn't muster enough Mana to use her tail. She couldn't use her telekenisis to blow the beast away. "It's over" She said with her eyes closing again.."I failed again..." As memories of the battle againts Count kitri appeared. "Some gaurdian I turn out to be..." She said in her head..Then all of sudden felt great psychic powers emitting from somewhere.

Out of now where a Giant boulder flew into the middle claw causing the wires to snap as the wires were flying every where flapping crackling, Then they hit the claw that was around Azune neck as the wire snap off of the claw and flew into the Dragons middle head causing electricity surging through its body. As the Pilot was flailing her arms from the consoles sparking and bursting, as the head of the Machinary fired its triple ray in the sky as it burst through the could causing it to make a open "O" in it.

Azune then shakingly rose to her feet, then look over to Joen who had his arms infront of him as they slump back to his side as his close, as he fell to his knee then face first into the ground. As he telepathy told Azune to finish off the creature. Which she turn her attention back to the creature. As it started shaking all three heads having trouble focusing. Then she pounce on the dragon as she then open her mouth, chomp down hard into the middle heads neck causing the metal to break and snap, while ripping it off causing the wires to snap off from the connectors. then threw it away.

Then suuddenly it flew off from the ground forcing Azune to jump off of it. Then saw it running away from her and the village as it disappeared past the mountains. Azune won the fight with alot of burises and cuts on her. Her body glowed as she started to shrink her size to a normal fox. She then ran to Joen who was laying down on the ground, worry about him as she nudge her head up againts his to see if he was alright. Then slightly lick his cheek to see if that will wake him up. She then wag her tail as his head looked up with his eyes half way open, then blinks them fully to see a battered Blue fox sitting infront of him. He smiled as he sat up into a indian position. Without warning she jump onto his lap curling up againts him. "Did we win?" Joen ask with a soft look at her while petting her fur. "Yeah...we did..." She said as they look up to the sky. Joen who then looked down at the blue fox amaze that she manage to battle soemthing that big and win at the same time

"Thank you Joen..I wouldn't have won without you" She said makig her fox head looking up with her neck straighting showing her white fur underneith. While he smiled back at her. "No problem..after all..I think we are destin to work together Azune" He said truthfully which saw her resting her head back on his lap smiling. "I believe so too" as they just sit there seeing the forest infront of them as flowers were blooming and the butterflys and birds were flying around as the scenary showed the mountain where the creature flew.

Behind the mountain showed where the three headed dragon landed, as the middle head was missing. Then a hatch has open up from the middle of the dragon as it showed a shuttle like space ship flying out of it while it flew towards the clouds. While the mechanize dragon blew up into multiple explosions from suffering too much damage from the battle againts a Kaiju and the Fox.

The Fox Kaiju showing a high level of intellengnce. Also getting help from what looked like a Pshycic and protecting it. Must mean that those two are up to something. Now knowing a monster and a human is working together means trouble. The pilot started pressing some buttons in the ship as she mutter to her self. "I have to warn the other Futurians about this new threat that has been unleashed.. I just hope this doesn't effect the future plans." She said in her head as the Shuttle flew higher into the clouds as a aura like shield was wrapping across the shuttle while disappearing in a flash of light.

Joen and Azune return to the village as everyone was cheering and shouting with glee of how they were saved by the legendary Gaurdian. But she didn't take all the glory as she also explain how Joen manage to levitate a big boulder to save her from those cup links that grab onto her. Which everyone went around seeing if he was injured which there was a few bruises but nothing serious. He also tryed again by lifting a boulder..But nothing..seemed like it was a one time deal for him. That or a big amount of emotion to protect Azune allowed him to save her.

Later that Night Azune and Joen were happily enjoying conversations between the two as they get to know eavch other better at dinner. While Joen wasn't paying attention Azune quickly snatch his steak as he went to stab his fork onto it. it clang into the palt as he looked down and back up to see Azune in her human form with the Kamino jacket and cloths she had on this morning was happily enjoying the steak as Joen started yelling at her about stealing other food, as they both started running around the house Joen chasing her wanting his steak back as Azune just laughs outloud keeping it away from him.

The grand parents just shook their heads and sigh as the two were now wrestling each other after she ate the entire steak which made him angry as they were in a fight.

Thus how Azune and Joen meet and became partners.


	5. Chapter 4: Azune's Adventure in Tokyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla

A/N: Hey everyone. I decided that I will only post 2 chapters a day. On the account, well. This story alone reaches up to 40 chapters long I think. Any who, my friends on Devientart. Oc's will start making their appearences through out these next chapters. Enjoy. By the way, this is Season 1 of APK.

...

Chapter 4: Azunes adventure in Tokyo.

Her tail swingly to and frow while she was sitting ont he couch upside down with her head touching the floor while her legs were in the air. Her blue jeans had a tear near her right thigh while her blue tail is free to wag around. Her ears were slightly twitching from the sensetive touch of the carpet.

She was watching Joens grand parents television trying to understand more about the human culture in this time period. Cause it took her awhile to figure out how to work the remote of course. With all of the tricks on the device she try many ways to work it. While scrathing her Jacket Kamino pulling the sems a bit. She then roll on her stomach to watch the t.v a bit better, while her tail wrap itself on her right leg. While swinging her legs up and down againts her back.

Joen is on a trip with Jade to a convention. She didn't understand what convention it was. But Jade force Joen to wear a hot black and orange looking jacket with a blue head band.

Azune would've gladly gone. But like the grandparents said. She aint ready just yet to leave outside the village till she gets more adept to this time period. After battling againts that giant metal dragon thing, Her and Joen have been taking it easy for the past week. Joen almost went into a coma from so much stress from the Telekenisis he did to save her from those cables.

Azune injuries carrys over to her human form, So she had to wait like a week to heal up. Resting her hand on her chin leaning againts it slightly eye winces a bit from the pain. "Guh..that did some major damage..I can still feel the static on my hair" She said touching it a bit then heard some static from it.. Slumply pound her arm on the floor. While watching the television. She was start to get very irritated by staying in the house all day.

Sure she can go out and wander around the village. But she wants to see what a City is like. With that Idea she quickly flip forward on her two feet. smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothing. She then close her left eye which turn made the left ear disappear. Then close her right eye to make her right ear disappear.

Then she turn her head to look at her tail which in turn disappear also. With a nod of her head she smile, She definitly like the cloths the grandmother gave her. With that she tip toe towards the outer door. Slightly leaning back and quickly hide behind the wall. While her ear twitch listening as she carefully wait for the grand parents to leave the area which they did. She then smile a toothy grin and ran out the window instead of the door. While going through the village she read each sign heading to towards the city.

Which she learn how to read quite well while she was recoperating with Joen. Joen sat all week teaching her how to read signs. Which now she was glad at first it felt boring to her. But knowing that she needed the ability to read sentences and signs and letters. Made her more adept of figuring out where to go..

While walking through the village she was waving to each and one of them. Which she was surprise how many thanks she was getting after her and Joen save the village. The grass and trees were rustling and swaying from the winds flowing as the leaves were blowing through the wind circling and then blowing off. Azunes blue hair was flowling with the wind as she put a hand through it. While closing her eyes feeling the wind touching her skin.

While resting her arm down, opening both eyes she wave good bye to the villagers as she started heading towards the huge city that was being shown in the horrizen. Where new excitement is and discovery.

...

Meanwhile in the Buisness district of Tokyo

There was bustling and crashing and rattling..Lets just say a whole lot of havoc in the resturant. Glass bottle were being flown. Tables flew out the resturants window causing the glass to break open. Then suddenly a thug with a biker jacket came flying out of the window along with his two possie. They were cover in bruises and cuts as the grunts help their boss up with his hang over their shoulders. "You beast! We'll remember this!" The leader said as his group darted of like chickens freaking out when the person who beat them up jump through the window with his postier tall at 6''7 tall. With flaming red hair. Eyes color is red, while his iris color is yellow and a purple slit going across. While wearing a white T-shirt that reaches towards his waist. While having black long leather jeans. His ears and Tail were out in the open. Standing up and starring at the direction that the thugs ran off too.

"Aw man that wasn't worth much of a challenge..Why bother saying your strong when your just a whimpy little cry baby" while looking back inside the resturant everyone were thanking him and asking if he wants any free sample. He proudly shook his head no and said he was just helping out. He's known around these parts. He is a Shade beast. Haves almost the same ability as our Kitsune. Have the ability to transform at he quickly send his fisted arm up while hitting a ramaining thug right in the noise while having a ridiculas look from the blow and fell flat on his back.

"Please don't bore me..Save your breath from getting back up" He said while stepping on the thug and walked away. Entering the busy crowds in the business district. Becoming one with the crowd, No body ever bother looking at him funny. Why? Because he will kick your butt in mere 5 seconds just looking at him funny. "MAAAAAAAN I wish something will happen already! Enough with the small fries! I want to fight somebody who would actually take me on!.." he said while lowering his brow while everyone is starring at him with his outburst. Then had a tick off looked and shouted as loud as he could. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARRING AT HUH!" Everyone then quickly got a head start away form while he continue "Sigh...I really need to find a shrink about this temper..OH well" He said shrugging his shoulders and continue on his walk. "Who knows. maybe something unexpected will happen today. I mean my ears keep twitching all day. So must mean I'll fight somebody equal match"

With a flick of his tail he headed off to the shopping district. Where his wish to fight will soon come

...

In the shopping district

Azune was astounded by the tall intimidating buildings. She couldn't believe how tall they were..Of course scoufs a bit here and there saying their not that impressive. It took her awhile to get used to the walking traffic. Every one seem to know and greet one another with great smiles.

While walking through she saw a couple with a kid swinging againts the parents arms like a swing. Which Azune Smile big while giggleing. She couldn't figure out what was wrong in the city that Joen and his grand parents were worry about. I mean she was obviouse she was ready. Course showing her fox ears and tail would probably freak out the locals. While walking through the road there were clerks and dealers shouting out prices for the items in stock.

Then Azune walk up to what look like a forturn shop with charms and jewely. Azune was so astounded by a simple Azure necklace that was glistining through the sun light as it twirls by the wind. The forturn seller was watching her very carefully. "My, my, my," The old lady said with her eyes looking at the teen infront of her as Azune quickly turn her head facing at her blinking. "Oh sorry..it was just so beautiful..I kinda got..I'm sorry" She said bopping herself in the head.

"OH dont mind me, I'm astonish to see such a define creature" She said with a smile, which made Azune get a little tint of red on her cheeks. "Come come. Let me show you inside" She insisted by guiding her through her shop, at the same time carrying the necklace Azune was looking at. "I've been waiting to see your species for a very long time" The old ladys aid by walking behind a counter. Pulling out a stool as she step on it to see over the counter. "Specie...Wait yo-" Gets interrupted by her chuckleing heartly showing her teeth while her shoulders move up and down.

"Thats correct. Your a Gaurdian aren't you?" She said as Azunes faced said it all with a . "Please, let this old lady see what you really are" She said looking up at her.

"..al..alright:" Azune saud nervously. Before she get do it, She saw the old lady get down, walk around the counter and close the curtains and blinders. "So this way guh" Trying to reach the string. "No body will see your real form" She said then saw Azune help out by pulling it for her. "Ah thank you kind lady." She said bowing as so did Azune. "Ah your knowledge of the old way I see..So you must've been born 1700 years ago." Azune did a foxy grin and nodded. The old lady excitidly head back to the counter laughing happily.

"I never had this much fun in years. Okay let see what you are" She said as she climb up the counter with the same smile at Azune. Then couldn't hold her excitement as her face shine with so much glee. Watching Azune show her true form with her body glowing in a blue blinding light slowly shrinking and changing shape as the light dim, she stood there with Blue icey fur with light blue streak of fur go across her body while underneith is white. She then look up at the lady as she chuckles a bit "My name is Azune the Kitsune!" She said while jumping up on her counter.

"My goodness" She said with a chickle " Your definitly a beauty to see. I never seen a Azure color fox before" She said stroking Azunes fur. "So Azune, I sense that you have made a psychic bond with some one..Who is it?" The old lady ask as she carry Azune on the floor and watches her change back to her human form*

Azune grins sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck. "Heh. It was a boy whos blood line is the same as the priestess who sealed me 1700 years ago. I was badly injured from a battle. Her and the village all save me by sealing me in a statue. Then Joen, who is the one I made the link to. Released me from my sanctuary and well..Here I am" She said pumping her arm up while her thumb points at her.

Aftre few hours of talking to her and her story. The old lady was so facinated by this wonderful creatures tale. "So that means you know the other 2 gaurdians?" She ask sincerly as Azune noded as they were sitting around a tea table, while Azune picks up a small oval tea cup and lightly took a sip of it. Then they heard the store door bells ring. Then the old lady climb on top of the stool. "How may I help you sir or Madam..OH Savage its you I see you are your useual battle self eh" She said laughing as Savage just lightly blush and rubbing his head. Doesn't like being tease much. especially when old ladys knows him.

"Yeah yeah what ever..Listen..I am looking for something" He said putting both hands in his pocket. "Ah your looking for a jewel for that woman you like?" She said, Savage lower his head and eye lids half way. He definitly doesn't like it when he is read like a book.

"Just tell me what to buy...I'm sorry" Quickly put his gaurd up as the old lady glare at him with his tail infront of him. "Yeah yeah. Any way. The thing I am talking about is in the back so wait here please" She said by getting off her box and heads towards the back. "Azune dear can you see what eles he wants?" She ask Azune behind the curtain. With a nod she gets up.

Savage tapping his fingers on the counter waiting to get his order pick up. Then looks at his watch with a sigh. being very impatient about things. His eye then looks up and sees a Young girl who haves blue hair. But relises that she also haves ears and a tail. "No way! a Shade beast!" He thought in his head as he stood up tall looking at Azune: "So who are you?" He said in a domanice voice.

Azune ears twitch at the hate she was feeling from him as she lower her eyes at him while glaring. "None of your business..So can I help you!" She said with a little shout while Savage raise a brow of how bold she was by shouting at him. His ear twitch a little not liking her attitude.

"Listen here you!" He said grabing her neck tie as he holst her up to his face showing his fangs. "I don't know what your planning to do with the old woman. BUT I won't allow it you hear!" He said shaking her a bit as her tail was stiff in anger.

"Okay then" She said lowering her left brow while smirking. "you want to know what I'm doing huh?"

Then all of the sudden you just see savage go flying out of the shop while showing Azune slowly doing a back flip as she lands while putting. Then her eyes open wide in shock as a shadow like arms grabs around her waist and throws her behind Savage and into stock dealers shelfs breaking them in half as the cabbages roll off and tears. "MY CABBAGES! NOOOO!" The owner said as he crawl to the floor picking them up. As Azune was a bit daze with her arms on boths ends stretching.

She watches the shadow arm go back to Savages sides while he stands up. Cracking his neck and stretching out his shoulders. "Wow. I'm impress..Were you actually being serious just then." he taunted at Azune who quickly jump back on her feet as both of them get into their battle stances. "I've only just begun!" As they stare each other down eye to eye with a leap with their fists infront of them. The battle to see who is stronger has commence.


	6. Chapter 5: Azune vs Savage

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla. Reviews are welcome, since this story aka Season 1 is complete. I will add Season 2 and 3 along with this, since I dont want to make 3 diffrent story sets.

Here's a battle between, my friends Oc against Azune. Enjoy : D

...

Chapter 5: Savage vs Azune. a Gaurdian Shade battle

Azune quickly grabs Savage arms while twisting her body with her back infront of savge, Then Savage quickly flip over Azune with his tail wrapping around her neck which forces her to grab hold onto it, Then goes flying into the wall again with her sliding down againts it. "Nice try you really think that will WHAT THE HECK IS THA oof" is all he could say before crashing into the road while sliding across it. Getting blasted by Azunes tail blade attack. Everyone in the shopping district were all started to run from the battle field.

Some even staying taking pictures and videos with their cameras and mini cam corders.

Azune standing up fully from flipping back up while sending her attack at Savage who is also standing up from the blow, cracking his neck side to side. "Well..I guess I'll have to take you seriously don't I" He taunted which failed misarably. "Pfft. yeah right. Like you weren't serious earlier?" She said running at him with full speed. "We'll see" He said as he block the first punch from Azune, then quickly send his leg in the air to block a kick from her, then both threw a left punch which connected them both. Quickly Savage manipulte his shadow as a fist was coming at Azune from below.

But she then quickly raise her tail to block it. Then head butted him which move him back a bit. Then Air kick him in the stomach which push him back even more with his shoes grinding againts the floor. But Azune was quickly flapping her hands from the stings. "Geeze what is he made of?" She said as she saw him throwing multiple shadows at her which all turn into fists.

She flip from a hooked punch, then hand jump from a thrusting hand. while twirling in mid air from a punch that shot straight up at her, when she landed she squatted down all the way with her hands and arm stretch out. Her legs bend down and stretch out wide to dodge a forward punch. Then quickly move her right hand up to slide the shadow fist while it glide a cross her wrist, she then darted forward, jumping from another shadow punch by grabbing on to it to flip forward. while at the same time tail whip another one away from her, When she reach to savage who was throwing that last punch earlier She jump in mid air spinning while her tail glow and sent out a Tail blade which he bent back to dodge it. But then Azune quickly swipe her leg on the ground tripping him. But he quickly grab her tail flipping her over him, he couldn't throw in time when his face hit the hard ground. While Azune hit the road on her back burning her a bit when she slide a cross it..

"What the heck is she!" Savage said while getting up rubbing the side of his head. "No one ever dodge that attack before?..Not even a shade beast could dodge those!" He said looking up to see Azune slowly getting up. "My chance!" He said running at her with incredible speed. When Azune fully got up she whip her head with wide eyes to see him. Then punches a cross her face witch she gritted her teeth from it and when flying. while Savage got his stance back he quickly disappeare as the scenary showed where he ran towards as tons of people were holding onto something while pieaces of fish and fruits flying off hitting some people in the faces, while some were trying to hold on to their hats. Azune who was flying in mid air open her eyes slowly then wide open with her mouth. Savage appear above her as he punch down into her which she also recoil into the ground while flying back up, then Savage quickly spun to the left with his tail hitting her back sending her into the air.

Then slide his feet in a circle formation while causing dust, at the same time slam both his hands down on the ground sending him high into the air while tugging his arms to his side and his legs connecting to each other. Everyone then looked up when he jump in awe as he reach up to Azune.

He quickly grab her tail then spin in a ball while throwing her hard down to the ground while he raise his arms, with a clutch of his fists ignites his flames, then started firering them straight down where Azune is. She force her eye open seeing the orb of flames headed her direction. She then quickly wag her tail to the left as hard as she could, which in turn spoun her body to the right. Which the first fire ball miss, she then got near the building that was next to her with the wind whistling through her ears. She then kick into it which push her forward as the fire ball exploded on the side of the building sending some debri down. Which people frantiqly got out of the way as a male clerk quickly jump over his cart as pieaces of the building crashes into his shop. The Azune spun one last time to send a tail blade up in the air which went through the 3rd fire ball absorbing it causing the Tail blade to become larger and wider. The fourth fire ball manage to pass it and exploded on Azune.

Savage grin slightly but was about to quickly block the on coming attack, when he didn't block it in time he was sent into the building breaking it as he bounce between the two building next to each other.

Azune landed on the ground with a loud crash while Savage crashes into a dumbster can. He wobble himself up but was force back in when the lid landed on him.

Everyone was started to come out of the buildings as they seen the Fox like girl in the middle of the road slowly but surely getting back up with a few dirt and bruises on her face. with a hint of burnt marks on her cloths. She was breathing very heavily from all that. She then got her knee in a kneel position. Then looked up while breathing watching the dumbster can tip over spilling out Savage in the process, he too manage to get up to a kneeling position. They both then lock eyes with each other with one eye half open. "He's all about power" "Shes all about speed" They both said in their heads as they both got up, with their back bendign back a bit from so much stress. While they move forward a bit then darted back at each other.. Azune punches forward, Savage dodges to the right while swinging his leg in the air to kick her, which in turn she duck and went for a leg sweep. Savage jumps in a spin while trying to hit her with his tail. She bend backward with a flip kick in which he quickly whacks at them to dodge them while she stands back up with him slidling back a bit.

She then went forward with a spin punch, which he bend his head back to dodge the first one while, she quickly did a twirl kick which he blocks with his arm up while grabbing on and twirls her in mid air then trys to punch her down. But fail while she grab his arm with both her legs send him behind her, but he retalitated by landing on all four. Then quickly thrust his fist forwards sending a shadow arm at her, She twirl in the air when she jump and was sending multiple tail blades which were flying at him, first one he dodge while bending back and quickly rise his body up again which the blade crash into some of the wood poles that were holdig up shades for the shop owners, who quickly ran out of there before the tail blade exploded up on the wall. The last one he jump over it while rolling as it exploded on the ground. Both of them then lunge at each other, Azune who was in mid air use her psychic powers to thrust herself forward, while Savage jump up at her, they both grab each other and bounce off from the ground.

"ah here we go savage..Huh?" The old lady said when she return with a ruby shape emerald necklace while standing on her stool over her counter. "Now where did he go?" she then look over at her phone that started to ring. with a stretch of her hand while she pick up the phone and brought it to her ear, in the background showed Azune and Savage coming through the window as Azune kick him off of her which he crash into the wall. "hello? Ah yes I remember you" She said, as Azune was using her reflexes to dodge couple of shadow arms. Then quickly jump forwards as then showed Savage bump into the wall where she was standing while showing him through the door hall way. "uh huh..Yes I got your order Paul" She reply back as Savage quickly grab some pillows to block out the tail blades which cut them open sending some feathers out of them, While blocking her kick in the process and then swung her into the wall. "Yup, 1 energy recharging fuel system with some particle moduls, and Old doucumented spells for Yamiko are here" She said bending down behind the counter pulling out the said items on the desk. Azune and savage then blasted themselfs outside from both windows when the Tail blade and Fire ball hit them. "Understood, Otsune will be picking them up at 5 o'clock pm? Okay..Hmm mm..Good bye" She said while chuckling hearing Yamiko in the back ground screaming in frustration of the spell not work. When she hung up. She then tuck the necklace in her pocket. "I'll do Savage a favor and give her the necklace" She said smiling while pulling out a book to read "Where did those two disapear to any way?"

While outside both Azune and Savage where all battered up from top to bottom. Then they both got up Azune holding her left arm while Savage has both arms hanging down. Some pieaces of their clothing were a bit torn and burn while their skins had some bruises and black and blue marks on them from hitting each other very hard. "I have to admit girl..your really good to get me all worn out" Savage said while smiling. "I could say the same to you..Savage was it?" She said and ask as he nodded his head. "yeah..whats yours" She then stood up wiping her mouth in case there was anything there. "Azune..A Gaurdian monster"..Savage eyes went wide.."OH sh...She's a gaurdian! No wonder why she is so tough..wait..I never heard a gaurdian being able to transform into a human." He said while also standing up straight then they both walk up to each other, Azune having to look up a bit while he looks down..Then stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Nice battle..Azune" He said without even regretting those words. "Same to you" She reply by shaking his hands. Then they both heard a roar as Azune eyes then turn Red while looking at the direction same as Savage when both their ears twitch.

As they watch something out of the horrizing blurry coming towards them.


	7. Chapter 6: Azune and Savage: Vs Irys

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla. I really hope, I did Irys correctly in this chapter. Consisdering monster battle's arent my forte. But hope you enjoy either way.

...

Chapter 6: The Blue kitsune, The Firey Savage beast vs The Soul dragon.

While looking through the horrizing, they started to hear whirring and screeching noises, all of the sudden something flew by them at a blinding rate causing both Azune and Savage putting their gaurd up as the wind was slightly pushing them hard, while quickly looking up to the sky seeing the broken glass from the buildings falling straight towards, Azune jumping to the left as she quickly use her telekinetics to bring up pieaces of wood and broken rubble on the floor to block out the shatter shards of glass that were hurtling fast from the sky.

Savae was using all of his shadow arms to deflect the glass while throwing rubble in the air to block some of them. He quickly move his head to right seeing some children frozen in place, With quick reflexes he stretch out a shadow arm and threw them into a building as they softly slid a cross the floor. some of the adult helping them to cover.

When the showering rain of glass had cease, as they watch all of the buildings glass where showering down in sequences with another. Then Azune quickly drop the rubbles and wood breathing badly as she collaps to her hands and knees.."Geeze..what..was that?" She said in her head as she raise her head up and was shock to see all of the destruction in the shopping district. One mass was able to damage millions of building in less than 30 seconds.

Savage almost collaps but quickly gain his balance. He then look towards where that being flew by.. His eyes then open wide. "No..it can't be.." he said, as he sees the dragon like creature slowly decending itself onto the surface, standing at a massive 99 meters tall. With wings wide as the eyes can see. With rainbow colorations for wings as it slowly moves the tentacles up and down when it landed with a shattering earth quake. Face was that of a terriedactle. "It must've absorb enough human life to reach its final form* savage said while clutching his fist hard.

Aune finnally getting up on her two legs, Slowly walk up next to savage while her eyes are still Red. "So..Friends of yours?" She ask as she started breath a little more settle now. Then look up at Savage who was breathing in hard and letting out a giant sigh. "That dangerous huh?" She ask wraping her arms around herself. "You have no idea.." He said walking forward a bit as more whirring sounds were coming from behind them, tons of civillians running past the two as they focus on the monster that towers them very tall. Then military jets flew through the skys at mach 1,

Missles then whistle through the air as they steadidly head towards their target, When they were about to come into contact, the feirce creature move all of its tentacles infront of it while creating a massive barrier. The missles then exploded one by one with each loud boom showin fire when it made contact, while the jets were pulling away from the creature. Shot out four diffrent lasers from its tendadrills. Slicing through the jets while the pilots ejected out of their planes while all of the lasers succesffully shot down all of them.

The scenary stretches down towards savages eyes as they reflect the fire balls of the jets falling down. With a low growl he darted off towards the creature while Azune follows him, But gets kicked in the face, "This isnt your fight! Especially sicne your not experience in fighting againts something like this." He said with a growl as he ball up his fist up a bit infront of his stomach, as the Blue hair girls slowly crawl up on her arms and knee. "Whats the diffrence?..I fought you didn't I!" She said while shooting her head up at him while saying it while her hair whip to the right galring at Savage.

Then a Laser shot over head of them causing a blinding light to the far right as it exploded on the ground while the wind was brushing againt them quickly blowing their hair and tail. Savage close his eyes as he was going through his thoughts. "Listen here..1 monster who is also a Gaurdian almost died fighting againts this creature." He said while opening his eyes towards the young kitsune as her eyes were asking why he had to kick her down. With a huff and a swift turn around. "I suggest you leave this battle to me fox..Your not strong enough to fight it"

He said while runnign towards the giant creature, as it shot down more fighter jets and tanks as some of the jets were on fire and crash into others while also going into the buildings blowing up. Azune couldn't believe all of the destruction that was going on. She never seen something so terrifying ever since the fight againts Kitri.

She slowly got up on her legs standing up straight, holding onto her right arm. Watching all of the people screaming and running, half of them falling onto their knees crying as they were holding onto their love ones who had fire marks on them, some of them pulling each other out of the rubbles of the buildings.

Even the soldiers helping out to evacuate the city. Everyone runnign past her as she just stand there in fear as more sonic beams were being shot. One barely missing Azune as it went straight through a building and hit a construction sight. as some of the workers were flown off from the iron bars and were falling down to the ground.

Azune felt tears forming in her eyes. "Maybe he's right"..She said, she couldn't move at all..it was like she was pertify by sheer fear. The monster that was destroying this entire city was over whelming. Her mind then started to tell her to flee. But her legs was not moving at all. She then look up to see more of the jets flying towards the giant monster. ""please...stop.." Her eyes were going back to normal. She couldn't believe that the humans were still fighting for their lives,

Her ears twitch as she heard a roar and saw that the flame hair Savage has transform into a huge red and orange looking Sabertooth tiger, with his fangs hanging out of his mouth, while the orange part of his fur where shape as flames as they stick out from his legs and head. His tail was whipping all over the place as it showed flames puffing out with each swing. With a loud roar he gets ready to charge up againts the dreadful creature that was terroising and destroying everything.

Azune holding her hands up againts her ears trying to seal out all of the screams and crys that was being transmitted to her through spiritual energy. It was to much for her, she started to shake her head trying to block evertthing out. She then open her eyes to see a couple were about to get crush by tons of rubble as they hug each other knowing it was over. Without hesitation. Azune quickly whip her arm on a wheel barrel and rolled it towards the couple with a powerful push of her telekenetics. When the wheer berrel successfully push them out of the way. Azune quickly spung herself in 3 spins with her tail flailing hard sending out 2 tails blades. But then the 3rd swing her tail shot straight forward sending out a light blue zigzag attack freezing the last rubble in place littlerly in mid air.

Azune then looked at her tail as it softly went down from the last attack. So she tryed again but nothing. "Is..my powers developing?" She said as she looked up at the debrie that was in mid air suddenly crash into the ground as the ice melted off. She then lower her eyes half way with a glow of red. "I am ready" She said as she then ran towards the battlefield.

Savage running and dodging each tendadrills from stabbing into him, By jumping left and right as the tentacles bounce off from the ground when they made contact, Then savage quickly open his mouth shooting out a black looking lighting bolt at the giant creature, who quickly move its wings in the way causing a barier to be in place, Then a hidden tentacle shot straight out of the ground stabbing into Savage as he went flying back with a loud boom sliding on the streets as he trys to get up, but while sliding on the ground he was also crashing into the buildings causing them to fall.

When he came to a complete stop, he saw a blue blur jump over him. "WHAT ARE YOY DOING!"

HE shouted through her head which she can pick up easily since shes a psychic. While in the air, she quickly curl into a ball while sending out a energy blade from her tail as it was soaring towards the giant creature, which respondied by shooting out a Sonic laser back at her, which the energy blade reacted and grew in size really fast as it was cutting through the beam like it was nothing when it made contact it disapated in thin air, when the smoke cleared up it show that there were 4 tentacles creating a small berrier to protect itself barely.

While Azune was standing in shock, tentacles then wrap all around her lifting her up in the air. As she struggle to break free. but then fell on the ground when Savage manage to knock her out of the tentacles by burning it.

"Are you crazy you stupid fox!" He said a he reach up to her while the dragon like creature was swinging its tentacle in pain. While Azune was slowly rising to her feet from the sudden drop. "We're both crazy if we fight this thing..I doubt even by yourself can fight it" She said. Which Savage knew she was right. Those tentacles will be a nuisence. Definitkly be better to fight 1 againts 2.

Which he starting to like the idea, since one can distract it while the other comes in and attack or be sappourt. "Alright then lets go." He said as he then stood up on his two legs, Then charges towards the dragon creature. Azune who got up suddenly scream in agony. "NO!" She shook her head, the restless souls were starting to be in pain in return causing her to be in pain since she is link to the spiritual energy. Her focus of power was all in spiritual form, she started feel herself changing back to normal but trying to keep her form together. With out warning she went flying by a explosion from the creaturs beam attack, when that happen Azune crash right into a tall building that the bars bent inward while she gets drag down to the ground, Then roar in pain again as she felt more souls being in pain.

Savage who reached up to the Creature manage to punch it in the face, then made monster versions of his shadow fists as they crash into the dragon. While pushing it back with his attack it quickly raise 3 tentacles and shot lighting bolts at Savage who went flying back and landed hard onto his back while breaking up the road then tons more of lighten bolts where shot at him causing explosions every where as he was grunting in pain. The dragon then got hit in the head by a giant rubble of a building which cause it to lean back wards as it was losing its balance. Savage then open one eye to look at it and use his tail to trip it as it fell hard to the ground, while Savage gets up and saw Azune running towards them in a wierd fashion. "Is she in pain...?" he thought as she then collaps on the ground sliding as she had her paws on her head trying to shut out something.

Out of no where a tentacle was about to whack Savage in the face, But he quickly bite into it preventing it from hitting him. Then breath his fire through it as it trials through the tnetacle burning it off, as the dragon screech in pain. as it flair all of its tentacles in the air hitting buildings crushing cars and the road. Even some of the citizens were being crush and thrown from it. Azune was howling even louder from it as her body was creating a echo after image of herself. Savage saw this and it click to him. "Shes feeling the injured souls! that means shes a spirit guardian" He said, then quickly ran up next to her trying to settle her down. "I got to find a way to keep her...THATS IT!" He then stood up tall slowly looking towards the people who are at a safe distance. Then started to send point to Azune to see if they will understand him.

When everyone saw where he was pointing to one of the childremn ran up to a pole a littel girl understood what Savage was trying to say. Then the little girl spoke quietly to azune. Azune who was on the ground trying to shut out the pain and suffering..open her eye slowly as one tiny voice nice and soft said to her. "I believe in you.." She then looked at the direction it came from and saw a small girl who then her friends came next to her as they all said the samething to her. The little girl then held up a stuff fox animal to show it to her. Azune slowly close her eys and felt a little tear form in her eyes. 1 little girl..1 little girl stop the pain for her. Then she felt more of the people sending their spiritual energy into her bringing warmth and safety to her.

She felt Savage slowly helping her up by bring his arms around her as he helps her to stand up when he did, She slowly shook her head to get the dizzyness away. Then they both looked at each other and nodded as they ran towards the dragon..

The scenary showed a black outline with a Live sign in the bottom right corner. "As you can see, Seems like the Fox monster is finally feeling better, we got confirmation that the two monsters are battling Irys as they charge in for a attack. People are still evacuating from the on going attacks as the damages and casuaties are incresing every minute, Officials believe that Irys has absorb other lives from other citys and also forest life too." The news caster said as the the scneary stretch out of the t.v showing Joens grand parents house as they watch in fear as they saw the entire thing happen in front of them. Also seeing in Azune in pain from. "As you can see from this clip eariler. It looked like the fox kaiju was seemingly in pain from something but we don't know what." As it showed Azune crying in pain as the howls were being out of sorrow.

"You think Azune will be fine?" The grandfather ask. When the grand mother look at him she just smirk."Don't worry..a Small spirit made her feel better" The grandfarther just raise a brow as he sighs. "You always have to give me riddles don't you" He said as the grand mother laugh.

Then the scenary change to where the Old lady shop was as it was in shambles as everything was thrown to the ground and the house was a mess, The old lady was cleaning everything trying to tidy things up with her broom. "I sure do hope those two can handle Irys" When she said this the door busted open harshly as the person who came in was breathing heavily searching for the old was a woman who had the same ears as Azune just gold. "Are you alright! I tryed to came in time I just" "OH hush now! I may be old, but doesn't mean I too can have some excitement." She said chuckling as she walk back onto her stool. "So you must be Otsune?" She ask as Otsune just puts her hands on her hips as she shook her head. "Unbelieavable..This old lady is strong" She said in her head as she sighs. But saw the T.V and saw savage being thrown by a Tentacle and then blasted by his own attack. "I see Irys came back huh?" She ask as she leans up againts the counter while the old lady got the items Paul requested. "Yup..I hope the two of them will be alright" With that Otsune ears twitch a bit hearing it. "Two?"" Then moves her head back in a look fashion and saw a blue Fox scratching the tentacles away and manage to bite down hard into the wing.

"OH..Who is this?" She said as the scenary zoom into the T.V as it show Azune sending out more of the energy blades and Savage adding fuel to the attack by shooting it infront. When it hit Irys it then decided that enough was enough and took its battle in the sky causing a sonic boom hitting both monsters knocking them down. "Great..It's alot harder to take it on in the sky" He said as him and Azune where dodging laser beams that were showing down above them as they exploded in many places.

Azune is trying to look around and see what she can use to attack the creature in the sky, as Savage keeps fireing many rounds in the air as he trys to strike his foe down. Azune then saw more fighter jets fly by..Then it hit her. If she can't take it out by being a monster. She then ran past by Savage as he look where she was going as he saw her chasing after a fighter jet and jump up high into the air. "..I see what shes doing now" He said inside his head, then went on all four and followed in pursuit. Then it went back to Otsune watching all this and then raise up her cell phone up to her ear as sh punches in the numbers. "Ah Paul..Are you looking at the news?" She ask as she nodded in response. "Yeah I know its Savage..but do you know who the Fox is?" She reply back by bending her head back as she started to pack the items in her bag. "Hmm mm..Never seen her before..But then again. I never heard of a Fox Kaiju too..I'll do some research once Savage is done battling" She said as she close her cell and look at the old lady. "Need some company?" The old lady just smiled and rbought her in the back.

The people were now cheering and shouting to the 2 monsters who were fighting. Then a blinding light appeared where the fox was and disappear. With the fighter jet the pilot was ording some commands, while doing so look infront of him and saw a Teenage Girl sitting on his jet. He couldn't believe it. At first he was going to lower it but suddenly relise the tail and ears. "So this is the fox? What she...OH I get it now" When Azune turn to look, she motion her hands of getting close to irys which she smiled when the pilot nodded knowing the situation.

Then they saw fire ball and lighting bolts coming from the ground causing irys to swerve up and down trying to dodge them. Which was also slowing him down, the fighter pilot then activated his thrusters as got closer to Irys as much as possible. "Hold your fire, I repeat hold your fire, I have a friend here who is going to take care of it" he reply into the comm as the others were confuse about it, The one that was close to him saw the girl or "friend" his comrade has said. "I roger that, your clear to go" He said by moving his hand up to the glass as he made a diving motion with his right hand. Which Azune saw it clearly and looked down to see that they were right on top of Irys.

She then stood up and turn around facing at the pilot and with two fingers waving from her fore head as her tail and hair were flapping feriously againts the wind, She then raise both arms up like a "T" then the pilot twist the jet upside as he watches her decend towards Irys.

The wind whistling through her ears, Her face focusing on Irys as she move her arms tightly to her side increseing her she was getting closer, the tentacles were whipping all around which she twirls to the left with a roll to dodge the first one, then quickly spread her arms and legs to decend a bit slowler as she was manuvring herself to the right. with a whip of her tail she quickly rolled forward dodging the 2nd tentacle, then kicked off the 3rd tentacle pushing her back to the 2nd then, push off from that one to decend closer to the back, She then quickly put both legs and arms together to increse her momentum.

Savage saw where Azune was then quickly stood up on two legs, and grab some street poles and threw them in the air which sent them high into the air infront of Irys which stop in mid air, with that a light appear above Irys as it didn't react in time, and was hurtling down towards the ground. Savage saw that it was Azune who landed on his back sending Irys his way. So he went all out glad that it was in one spot falling down. He sent out shadow lightings, fire balls and Shadow claws which were all exploding all on Irys as it was screeching in agony and pain. Azune then started to scratch up the wings of Irys while ripping them off as they flew back from the force of the wind, While getting rid of the two wings, Irys decend was incresing even fast, still being pepper by Savages baarage of attacks. Irys then quickly spun and stab 4 tentacles into Azune which she howl in pain and saw it opening up its chest as more tentacles started to stretch out of it.

Savage notice the energy spike and knew he was about to absorb Azune, with a great leap in the Air by jumping off from the damage buildings, He ascended into the sky while facing towards the ground, was breathing out a full blast of fire infront of him as he went sky rocketing straight up.

Azune was struggling to break free as she was slowly going inside of Irys, her struggles were getting more stagger though as more tentacles were wraping all over her, She couldn't move at all as she trys despertaly to break, Then a hard knock pounded into Irys as Azune then went flying back a bit from the force, and saw Savage was clawing onto Irys trying to tear him to shreds, So Azune then told Savage mentally to get off and be next to her. Without hesitation he did. Irys entire body was starting to burn from to much damage from the back of Savages attacks.

Azune then started spinning like a ball sending so many energy blades at Irys while Savage were blasting with both fire balls and lighting strike, Irys was screeching and roaring in argony as everyone around the entire village saw rays of Blue Red and Black colors of rays and attacks. They all were wathcing this as a giant Fire ball crash into the ground causing a huge Orb of explosion covering a good amount of land, as everyone were gasping to see this. Otsune then jump from her seat seeing the giant explosion on the news.

"I don't believe this, their out come of the battle ended with a huge explosion. at this rate we can't tell if any of the 2 monsters have survived or not! we have reported that a new chopter is heading towards the location as we speak lets go live over the chopter" The news caster said as the T.V screen split into two.

"AS YOU CAN SEE, WE ARE NEAR THE SITE WHERE THE EXPLOSION IS NOW DYING OUT" The man said as he was looking down from the chopters door. With the camera man looking down as well zooming in and out to get a better view. Joens grand parents were holding onto each others hands hoping the young kitsune and the saber tooth like monster survive. "Anything to see there, are the 2 monsters okay?" The news caster said as the people in the back ground were huddling near her as they try to get more infermation from the look out. Otsune was nervously wagging her tail feriously as she was starting to bite down her nail. "My my, don't worry everything will be alright" the old lady said as she sat down two cups with tea in them. "Its not Savage who I'm worry about..Its the kitsune" She said taking a sip of the tea. "Oh ho..Don't worry I know the kitsune" the old lady said while smiling at Otsune who look back at her with a blink of her eyes. "Oh you do huh..Whats her name?" She ask curiously smiling. "The Azure Protector Kitsune...Azune"

"WAIT I SEE SOMETHING COMING OUT OF THE CLOUDS WHEN THE EXPLOSION DIED OUT!" Otsune then whip her head back to the television. "ITS ITS.."

Then two forms came out of the clouds. "ITS THEM! THE FOX AND THE SABER TOOTH MONSTERS HAVE CAME OUT OF THE CLOUD! THEY DEFEATED IRYS AS IT IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND"

When that was said, the news caster shouted to the village that they made it through and everyone started to cheer and shout in joy. Then the little girl with the fox doll then turn around where Savage and Azune disappear to holding the doll closer to her. "Thank you miss fox" The little girl said smiling.

Azune and Savage both went back to their humans forms as they both collaps on their backs. breathing very hard. "Girl..you are one crazy chick I have ever seen" Savage said as he moves some of his red hair away from his face. "Well it worked didn't it?" She said out of breath as she rest her arm on her fore head looking up into the sky. "Back there when you were in pain..What happen?" He had to ask cause Irys didn't attack her at some point in battle and yet she still felt pain. "You see..I'm a Spiritual gaurdian..." She said trying to catch her breath, both of them had cuts and bruises beyond belief as they were cuts and holes in parts of their clothing. "So you felt the pains of the lost souls?" He said accuratly correct. "guh..yup...heh..pretty smart for someone whos only into battles." She said while smirking as she stood up slowly holding on to her back making sure not to dislocated any bones. As to Savage stretching his back and arms. "Well..what can I say..I call them when I see em. Any way" He said by putting his fist up which Azune then look at him confusingly. "Awsome team work" He said grining big and proudly showing his saber tooth fangs, as So did Azune with her foxy grin and wrap her own fisted arm around his. "You too Savage!.

As the two laugh and started to head back to where the city is..and whats left of it.

Then it showed Otsune coming out of the store where the old lady was and Held up a neckleace of that Savage was going to Ilza. "Hm." Then put it back into her pocket a she then took out her cell as the screen had the name Paul. "Yes?...Yup got the packages..and yes I did see the rest of the news" She said look up. "Yeah we definitly need to find this Fox kaiju..I have some infermation that she resides with a boy..But thats all I got..hmm mm...uh huh...Sure thing heading back as we speak..k bye" She said by closing her cell phone and put it back into her pockect. "Well then..things should get intresting now" She said as she heafding towards the train station.

...

Meanwhile

Azune was proudly walking back home as she was still recovering from the attack Irys brought to them. She still wouldn't forget about that 1 little girl who brought peace to her from the painful souls. But while she was walking something quickly wrap up around with her eyes wide open before she could speak, her mouth was cover as she fell on the floor face to face with her captive. " I hasss ya now little one..." Then just see something slither into the bushes with Azunes blue neckleace left behind on the trail. with her screams and struggle being heard through out the woods. Joen head whip up quickly in the convention looking at the sky. "...Azune?"

...

A/N and thats about it for today. Sorry for not posting the 2 chapters up yesterday. Went to see fire works, with my family. So any way. Umm Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Who is this mysterious person who kidnap azune? Will Joen save her? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla. This series mostly consist of Ocs and some monster battles or mentions of characters.**

Chapter 7: Azune meets the Were Animals!

She tryed everything in her power to struggle free from her captive, by rolling side to side, arcing her back to get what ever it was wrap around her to slip through. She could tell it was snake skin that coiled up around her, but the snake acted to intellengence for it kind. Nor could they talk in human speech.

The burn on her body was started to make her flinching being drag on the ground for the past 4 hours as dusk arrive through the forest trees. giving off a orangly purple glow to the horrizing in the sky. So she tryed rolling again to see who was dragging her. When she did roll over on her stomach she saw that it was a snake pulling her through the forest. But what was off was it also looked almost human too!

"There's animals like these?..never seen them before..well what ever it is. Its gonna pay for dragging me all the way out here..and getting my cloths dirty too!" She said in anger and frustraition. Of course though she's too weak to even consisdering of fighting. Her musclesach all over from battling that Irys looking creature that Savage inform her..

Now shes being drag by a human like snake which the coilsin her opinion are getting way to tight for comfort causing her to lose more air out of her lungs. "Not to worry young onesss. It will all be oversss" The snake creature said as they continue trekking down the forrest, Azune mind was going over board. She never had fear strike her before..maybe a little here and there she thought.

But some thing tells her this creature is not one to be mess with. "Where are you taking me!" She demanded as the snake chuckles with a hiss of its toung flicking out. "you'll sssseee sssoon enoughsss" He reply with hissing of his toung, as his coils tightly grip more on Azune as he drags her a cross the ground, which also in turn bouncing a bit as he slither a cross logs and rocks, causing Azune to hit her head a couple times. The grass was rustling a cross the scales of this cobra looking creature as they tickle pass Azune, but sometimes when she would chuckle he would squeeze the air out of her which cause her to cringe in pain.

After a couple of hours of trekking through the forest, Azune then looked up with her ears rubbing on the ground with a slight arc of her back. She saw a huge temple..A Temple out here in the forest was simply scarry to her. Her body started to tremble. "Something about this temple aint friendly.." She could hear moans of the dead souls coming from there and even demonic. She couldn't tell why he brought her here, but has "No good" written all over it.

She then started to hear tons of rustling and scatter on the ground and without an warning started flailing and thrashing about. The Giant Cobra just chuckle as he knew who was coming.  
Doesen by doesen of many rats were runnign towards them. All looking like a mixture of Humanoid looking rats. Azune eyes were pirece in fear as they started crawling all over the cobras scale to lift her up some of them running on top of her with her shaking her head in a thrash as her hair went left and right un controably. Then they lifted the coil up and help the cobra inside.

Azune tryed to stay calm. But then eyes open wide to see a Giant Human like Spider crawling from the wall as he then lower himself by attaching a web on the ceiling as it bungey itself down greeting the Cobra. "Hey Set!..I see you finally found her huh?" He said, Azune now knowing the cobra whos dragging her is called Set. "W..What do you want from me!" She said panickly as she grunts as he forcefully pick her up from the grond with his coils with her feet dangling mid air while he brought her close to his face.

"As you can see child..This is a temple of Saundering animals..Where Were creatures are made and created " He said throwing her with a powerful swing causing her to spin in mid air as she bounced off from the ground and flip onto her stomach from the impact and slid a cross the ground. When she came to a sudden stop, she quickly clmib back onto her feet with a kneel, as her eyes open up slightly from her body in pain. Then closes them. "Got..to..contact Joen..let him know I'm in..no...he can't handle these guys on his own.." She said then get wrap up again by a sticky substance and got thrown into what look like a spider web as she trys to pull her arms off of it as they just whip back onto the web while makign it bounce a bit as more wrap up on her. "Whats going on!"

"As you can sssee...your the guest of honor!" Set said a s he slither closer to her as he stod very tall with his scaly body. Azune then started to shiver as she just looks at him. "Dangerous or not..I need joen!" She said in her head closing her eyes. Then felt her chin being grab by set. "Don't even bothersssss calling for help..There is no one who is stronger than me" He said as Azune was started to whimper from fear then he lets go. "But trysss..It won't matter..Before he can getsss heress..It will all be to late" He said slithering to another chamber of the temple as Azune just let out a huge breath of air.

"Makess sssure our guestssss comfortable" HE said as a Jaqure like person came out of the shadows growling as he move his left green eye at the kitsune who was struggling even more by arching her back forward trying to break the web same with her legs and arms as it was pointless for her. "..." With a grunt and lowering his arms from crossing, he silently walk up near the Kitsune as the Human spider and Rat creatures were preparing things for Set to cast his plans.

When he walk up to the Kitsune he saw her eyes closed as she was sweating a bit. "..Your calling some on?" He ask with a flick of his tail. Which caused Azune to open her eyes quickly panting a bit. "What do you care!" She said snapping back which he tightly grab both side of her cheeks making sure his claws were scratching her a bit which she whimper. "Listen..He isn't one to be mess with..If your calling a in-experience fighter..Then better off being sacerfice" He said throwing head on the web again as she was in shock.."S..s..sacerfice.." "Thats right..Your Fox spirit will be use to turn every human being there is into were creatures" He said as he turns his back on Azune with his tail whipping her face making sure to leave a mark on her right cheek. "Hope you enjoy your last few hours of life left" He said going into the shadows and then disappearing.

Azune just had no choice but to let tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe it..Only if she had stay home..only she hadn't snuck out..none of this would've happen..Now after sending a few breif messeges to Joen..He's going to get killed trying to save her life.."What have I..done" She said lowering her head down as her hair cover up her eyes as tears just roll down her cheeks..."Joen...please...save me..." The Jaquare heard her said that name. "So..Joen is the one who she sent messeges to..I hope hes the one to stop him.." He said leaning off the wall and started to walk towards the entrance of the temple. "Alright boy..Lets see what you can do"

Meanwhile where Set is

Everything was very dark and musky as there were candles being set up in a huge circle formation with white chalk going around ina formation. "Ssssoon..IT will all be ready" Set announce to his fallowers as they get things ready for the soul transfer. "With the Fox ssspirit in my possesionss..I can turn every living misrable human creaturesss around the world into what they have made ussss into..With the blood of the hostess of the fox..We shall rule the world!" He hiss and his laughter carry out into the temple as it echos through the corridors and chambers as the scenary stretches outside as birds flew from the trees in panick.

With Joen on the path back to his village.

He just couldn't figure it out..He was feeling weird the entire trip home from the convention. He could've sworn that he heard Azunes voice..but more muffled. While walking down the path towards his village while the flowers at the entrance were in full bloom. So during his walk half way through he quickly collaps onto the ground with his hands shooting straight up to his ears. "JOEN PLEASE HELP ME!" Then quickly saw a image of a blue azure ruby shape necklace on the ground near the entrance of the village and quickly more flashes came to him as it showed a giant temple that was deep in the forest, which another image showed where it showed Azunes feet flaing as there was a dirt trail on the ground where she was being pulled. Then all of it disappeared ina instant as Joen then look up in his kneeling position and then darted off towards the entrance, when he reach there his legs bounce a bit to make himself come to a stop.. His hand started shaking as they slwoly dug into the earth a bit and pulled onto a chain as they slowly stretch out and pulled out a round azure pendant that was shown in those sublimital images that was sent by Azune.

"No..Azunes in..trouble.." He said, Then stood up straight and tightly grip onto the pendant. As he turn his head to the right while breathing a bit. He then saw that the dirt was a darker color which means she was drag into the forest. "Hang on Azune..I'm coming!" He said in his head as he ran into the forest pushing away leaves and tree branches as they whack back into him causing him to fall on the ground. Then hold his head again as he curls up on the ground as he heard Azunes voice pleading for his help. "Azune..." He said as he slowly crawl himself into a tree as his hands slid up the bark slowly stretching his fingers trying to pull himself up, when he got his leg up to a kneel and pull himself up straight and ran back on the path where Azune was taken. "I won't let anything happen to her!" He said then quickly slid his feet to a stop.

"..D..Did I said that?" He said in his head as he still continue running towards where her captive was.. "Then again..She said we made a psychic link..So understandable that I would save her" With that he then lower his eyes half way with so much determination. "Now..I just hope their not deadly" He said with a worry face now as he tredge through the dense forest as the sun was slowly setting to night fall. " Hang on Azune..I'll be there in time..I hope" Then all of sudden gets kick in the stomach and hit a tree bark. While sliding down on to the ground, he slowly looked up to see a Man standing tall infront of him. "Listen boy..What your about to face isn't all fun and games" He said as puts up his fist infront of Joen. Who slowly got back up to his feet holding his stomach. "..I don't have a choice but to fight do I?" He said hoping to get out of this, as then the man threw a twig at him with the sharp end hurtling towards him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla. This series mostly consist of Ocs and some monster battles or mentions of characters. Also to inform everyone, all these are in their original content. So, no changes have been made...**

Chapter 8: Can I really Save her?

With out any hesitation. Joen quickly twist his body to the right while his arm goes up from the sudden force as the twig swoosh by cutting his shirt sleeve slightly. When that happen Koen did another un expected twist with his body leaning down his arms flailing un controlably.

Then suddenly the man that was attacking Joen, had a finger on his fore head, Then flick it as Joen went flying into a tree bark as he slid down the rough bark, then gets his neck grab by him. When Joen got a good look at the..paws? "You..you have paws?" Joen ask bewiddle with one eye open while his throat was being squeeze. "Listen boy! I don't have to hurt you, but what your doing is dangerous understand?" The man said with a growl. With a leer he slowly gets close to Joen face.

"If you want to save her..You must over come your own needs!" He said dropping him on the ground as Joen was coughing harshly while holding his neck, choking on his own breath as he trys to breath. When he look at the man he couldn't understand if he was threating or not. The man just turn his body swiftly as he ran through the path infront of him.

After he disappear in the bushes he quickly saw something fell out of the mans robe. So Joen crawl on his hands and knees, still in pain from banging againts the tree bark. While moving the leaves around as they rustle with his touch and crumble into small pieaces, he found what looked like a vile with a blueish glow. Softly gripping it with his fingers as it curls into his palm.. Slowly getting up into a kneeling position with his leg up a bit.

When he stretch his back a bit from the pain. getting rid of any knacks and kinks that was still there, He raise the vile up to eye level, after expecting the liquid that was moving left and right when Joen was moving the vile. Then after twisting it a bit he saw the label. "Psychic enchancement?" He mur mur when reading it, then shook his head. "What am I doing, I gotta go and save Azune!" With that he dashed off towards the path he was following.

Few hours has passed after going through the woods, he started to feel Azunes presance more and more as he got closer, sure he lost the trail once awhile, but quickly picks it back up aftre concentraiting on it. While doing so; it led him to a giant temple that was in the middle of the forest.

Upon moving the huge leafs to get a better view of the temple, he did a low whistle which the scenary start shooting through the trees and vines of the forest as it swerves through into the temple entrance as it twist and turn between the support beams and corridors of the temle as the whistle was being carry through the halls. Azune who was breathing slightly from pulling out of the webbing of the spider ears twitch and recgonise that whistle any where. "JOEN! JOEN HELP!" She start screaming and thrashig as the Spider and rats look through the one door that they were helping getting things ready for Sets soul transfer as the Rats ears perked up as they all heard Azune thrashing about.

"Whatssss you are sssstanding around for! Getssss rid of the one ssssshe callssss Joen!" He anounced with a hiss as then the rats all ran outside of the temple by going through the temple windows. "Makesss sure you finish uyp, I'll go and get the stuff we need to finish." HE said by slithiering into the next room of the temple.

"Well all of the stuff is basicly finished. Time to shut up that stupid fox!" The sipder said as he laughs its way out the door.

With Joen

While he was walking closer to the temple who notice some weird noises coming from the entrance, he couldn't make it out till his eyes widen in horror at the sight he was seeing almost tripping on his own by turning around sharply while clawing the dirt to get back up. He started running towards the left side of the temple as the trampling noises of the rats were fashing towards him as they all started to jump and biting him. He quickly grab and threw every single one of the off of him.

He then quickly turn around using his psychic powers to levitate the branches as they were thrown like darts at the rats that were following Joen. Which succeeding in hitting, he then trip on the ground franticly cralwing on the ground and kicking to get back on his feet.

Trying despertly running back on his feet. Running towards the temple as he started to climb up some vines as he swings one arm to another with so much andreline to climb the temple as his feet were hitting the bricks of the temple.

While climbing up with each swing of his arms to grip onto the vine, as he uses his right hand to climb up on the flat services of the bricks. While doing so the rats were starting to get closer and closer, as one manage to cut his leg with him causing to swing in a 180 wth his back hitting the temple walls.

He then saw more coming his way up, with his eyes looking around of what he could grab, he saw a dislodge boulder on the side which will cause a land slide. So he despertly close his eyes as he hangs onto the vine with one arm, while the left out stretch towards the boulder which was fidgeting a bit.

The rats though were almost nearly touching his legs. So he started kicking when they started to get on to him. Trying so hard to pull that rock out with his psychic.  
But with no luck only manage to move only a bit. With his open and grabbing the vine short of breath. He then just pound the wall with his hand in frustration as he close his eyes.

Feeling the strength about to lose on him the rats was now climbing to the right as they stop to look at him getting ready to pounce. Then one rat was trying to climb up which it did standing next to the boulder panting a bit from trying to foce its way up. Then wipe its fore head and taps on the rock. When it did that the rock then move foward and started to bounce down the blocks like stair cases.

Then all the rats look up and saw tons more coming down and quickly look at the one who touch the rock as it chuckle nervously and shrugs its shoulders. Then one small size rock hit its head. Then looks up to see the entire side crumbling down at them as they despertly try to run down the temple, Joen then quickly swung himself back and forth as he use his legs to run on the walls and Jump on to the tree branch.

Wrapping his arms over it as the rocks then crus the place he was hanging onto as everything fell ontop of the hordes of rats at the bottom. While looking dow he saw the huge rubble that was on the ground.

Aftre climbing ontop of the branch, and jumping onto the flat serfuce of the bricks of the temple he succeeded in reaching a window to the inside of the temple.

"Wow..I can't believe it...I actually made" He said while breathing hard resting his hands on a sappurt beam. Then heard Azune screaming as he then lean his head to the side as he saw Azune pin to a pedastool with Webs all over her wrists and ankles as she trys her best to break free.

Then Joen almost flew back when a psychic link was made to him. "JOEN GET M-" "QUIET AZUNE YOU GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" He shouted back at her as he open one eye to see her looking for him. "NO! don't look..Then they will know I'm here!" Whichc she stop her head when he said that, He was right she thought.

IF she spotted him now, his effort will be in vain. Cause they can just spot what she was looking at and kill him in sight. "Please...joen..save me..They want to take my spirit out of my body!" She said almost weeping those words to him as tears just filled her eyes.

"I will..just hold on.." He's not keeping any promises though..cause he is only human and these are creatures who are stronger than he is. He then slowly started walking slowly to the edge of the window to get a better view as he lays down quickly so he won't be spoted.

While looking down he saw what he was up againts. A Giant spider came through the ritual room while it started heading towards Azune. As he look back to the door, he saw the same man he met in the forest which turns out he was a Jaqure. On the account he recgonise the paws.

"So you are working for them..." He said silently and shook when the Jaquare look straight at him from the wall. Which in turn alerted the Spider who did the samething. "THERE HE IS!" as it spider legs clatter on the floor with a giant leap towards Joen while Azune shouted "NOO! JOEN RUN!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla. This series mostly consist of Ocs and some monster battles or mentions of characters. Also to inform everyone, all these are in their original content. So, no changes have been made...**

Chapter 9: The fight for ones Soul

"So you are working for them..." He said silently and shook when the Jaquare look straight at him from the wall. Which in turn alerted the Spider who did the samething. "THERE HE IS!" as it spider legs clatter on the floor with a giant leap towards Joen while Azune shouted "NOO! JOEN RUN!"

Joen barealy rolls out of the way when the spider pounded onto the ground sliding away from him slightly as it swever its body around to face him once more, Joen who was on the ground quickly got up almost tripping over his feet, scuffling to get up manage to jump down to the 2nd floor of the temple.

As his head turn to see the spider like creature running at him with incredible speed, shooting out its web at him. Which Joen quickly started to levitate the rocks on the floor around him and started to make them spin around his body like a shield as it tears up the web as the spider trys to grab him with it.

"YEAH SHOW HIM WHOS BOSS!" Azune said shouting as the Jaquare had a slightly shock looked to himself. "Amazing..He can spin the rocks around his body?..He is getting stronger" Then he looks over at Azune who is cheering him on and then looks at him. " Hee..I Tougght him that trick, yes siree" She said with a smile and then looks back at Joen.

When Joen made it to the first floor of the temple he then got kicked in the back very hard bouncing on and off the ground as his back while being upside down hit the wall while the rocks then stop their rotations and fell to the ground.

Then the Spider quickly grab Joen with its thread and threw him a cross the room while the web bends and drags him off the ground and lifted him high in the air as he crash into the wall causing him to scream in pain. "NO! Let me out!" Azune said trying her best to break free. Then quickly started biting the thread but eyes buged out a bit and spit out the thread with her eyes closed. "Blegh! Thats taste awful!" She said as then heard Joen screaming again as he was toss another time.

"Listen boy!" Spoke the spider as he was clattering his legs as he came closer to joen who is dazed and trying to get up while his arms just goes up and cross his body trying to mustard enough energy to get up. With one eyes open looking towards Azunes direction.

"Azune...I can't keep this up.." He said to her telekineticly as she started tearing up feeling his spirit energy was almost gone. "please..keep fighting...I..I dont want to be alone"..Joen then move his eye towards the spider as it was now ready to strike then Joen looked down at the rocks infront of him and out of no where. They started flying towards the spider who was being pushed back by them.

With a great leap he jumps into the air and latches on to the wall as he watches Joen struggle himself up bending his back a bit, and thrusted both hands out as a giant pieace of the piller behind him ledge out and went flying at the Spider, who quickly jump away trying to grab Joen with his web, at the same time joen spun around making the web miss, and swung his arm up to send a more rocks at the spider as they continusly hit the wall behind it as it started running on the walls.

"How can he be this strong! I never heard of a human taking on were beasts before!"

The spider said as then a boulder crash infront of it causing him to ram into it and started falling down to the ground with a loud thud. Azune whos tied up to the flat shape boulder started screaming "Yeah show him what your made of! Thats giving it to him! ow!" She said as the Jaquar just whip his tail at her as she glared at him for shuting her up. "What Jealous that he beat your friend?" She said smirking.

"Nope..Because once's hes done with him..He has to go through SET...And I think you know how powerful he is" Which he is right Azune thought..Joen at his current strength is no match againts the serpent like creature. Even she was afraid to face him.

Then the spider manage top get up on all 4 legs and started screeching at Joen "You misarable punk! Your gonna pay for that!" He said a s he sees Joen started running towards him, then quickly shot a web at Joen which made contact and pulls Joen to him and grabs hi neck while Joen started to choke grabbing the spiders arms. "I'll make sure to snap your neck into two. Then when I'm done with you, I'll personally handle your Kitsune over there..Don't worry, I'll make sure to take real good care of her" With that Joens eyes snap wide open and then screamed. "NO YOU WONT! YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER!" He said icking the spider in the stomach as Joen drop to the floor with kill intent in his eyes, and quickly spin kicked the spiders head causing him to fly backwards sliding on the ground with its legs sprawled out.

Joen then looked around quickly with fire in his eyes searching for something to finally finish the spider off. While looking around he notice the piller behind the spider was weaken from the many rocks that was flying towards him. "This is the end for you! No one and I mean no one will harm Azune!" Azune just looks at Joen with a soft look as he is trying to fight for her safety. "..Joen..."

The spider who finally got out of its dazed slowly bend its head up to look at him . "Dang..that kid has a mean kick.." Then started to hear cracks and mourning sounds behind him as he quickly look up and saw the piller dislodge from its place as it started leaning towards him, the spider trying frantiqly to get up and saw Joen jump to the side and started running towards Azune. Before the spider could do anything, all you heard was a loud boom as the scenary showed all the birds flying away from their nests.

There underneith the piller all you could see is the spiders hairy thin legs flinching and then come to a complete stop.

While Joen was running towards Azune the Jaqure couldn't help but smile. "I was right..Any time this..Azune girl's name gets mention of being threaten his powers gets a slight boost in strength. Then looked over to the chambers door noticing it open. "Oh no!, KID GET DOWN!" He shouted quickly as Joen stop in mid step while slowing down and then quickly turn around while the scenary pans around to his back at the door, Then before he could even move he went flying into a wall with a big grunt and lay flat down on the floor and heard Azune Screaming as jhe shot his head up.

With fear in his eyes he saw Auzne was all wraped up by a snake body. "How misssarable that a mere childsss can be ssso hard to getsss rid of" the Giant serpent said looking at Joen with daggers as Azune started to try and struggle her way out only able to move her shoulders up and down. "Let go of me" She sai then biting down hard into his skin then her entire body went numb as she let go of his snake skin. "what..happen...to me.." she said slowly as her entire body then became paralyse from a special venom that was in sets body.

"foolissssh girl! My body had a special venom that paralysss my foes if they make contact to my ssssskin" He said as he saw Joen getting up and running towards him. "Fool" he said as a giant tail then whip a cross infront of him succeeding in whacking Joen to the west wall of the room as he rolled onto his back while holding his sides in pain.

"Joen..no!..Help" Azune said crying through her tears as he was then was slam to the ground grunting in pain as she was being drag through the floor while the serpent slither to the chambers quickly. "Jaqure take care of him..and make sure you getss rid of him for goodsss" The Serpent siad next to his ears with venom in his voice as he continue his trakc Azune then started going beserk in fear, "JOEN HELP! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!" She said as Joen quickly got up as best a she could running towards her. "Azune!" He said running towards her as the serpent was thebn getting further away. "JOEN!" Then her voice was muffled out behidn the chambers doors as Joen then ram into it pounding againts it. "AZUNE! NO! LET HER GO!" HE said through the doors as he kept pounding on them having tears in his eyes. "Let..her..go" he started to say silently as he drags himself down the door.."she...is my friend.." he said between sobs as he couldn't believe he couldn't save her.

The Jaqure who came up couple feet away started to speak up. "If you want to save her..You must fight me and prove to me you have what it takes to save her!" He said as he punches Joen a cross the face as he went flying on the groud sliding as he quickly got onto his two feet stumbling backwards a bit.

"no..I don't want to fight you..your diffrent...some how.." He said trying to breath as his body almost met its limit, as his vision was started to blurry. "YOU have to! Your the only one who can!" He said a s he then darted towards Joen as he pulled his fist back and punched forward to get blocked by Joens arms which caused him to lose his gaurd as the blow was strong enough to break somebodys arm adn then got a spin kicked in the stomach as Joen quickly put his one arm down on the floor sliding to a stop as he started coughing a bit with red underneith his bottom lip.

"His body is almost reached his limit..But what "she" said is true..Joen might be the one who can stop Set..But" He stop mid way as he looked at Joens eyes as they stare back at him. "Can he really do it?" Then pans down to his pocket and sees a vile in there. "..Well son of a gun..She was right!" He then darted towards Joen once more, Before he could punch him joen quickly shut his eyes and the ground underneith him came up and flew the Jaquare in the air as he flip backwards and landed on his feet then quickly lounge at Joen with a flying kicked in the stomach which made Joen fall flat on the ground as the vile in the pocket came out as it clatter and roll up againts the wall.

"Come on boy!..Is this all you got!" He said standing tall infront of him as he heard Joen whisper to himself. "not..strong enough...I failed to protect her..I failed..I failed" Joen said as his eyes were glazed over as tears just rolled down. "Thats right..self pity yourself..You came all this way to save your friend..And now that she is taken away from you and you living on the last of your breath..waiting for death just accept it to come..Your puthetic"

He said as this struck a nerve on Joen as his eyes went back to normal as they buged out a bit. "Your a worthless friend" That done it, before the Jaquar knew anything that happen he went flying back up againts the wall as the ground infront of Joen bent up and pushed him all the way to the wall pinning him a bit. Then saw Joen getting up running towards the vile.

So he put both his paws on the piller and flip ontop of it and ran straight towards Joen as the piller that pinned him sink back into the ground. Joen who was now up agaitns the wall bend down to grab the vile. "IF I think what this does..the I hope it helps" He said as he pulls the top off and was about to drink it then stops mid way.

Once the Jaquar came behind Joen every thing slowed down as his leg was stretching out to kicked Joen on the head which miss as Joen ducked down and swept his leg in a 180 degree which succefully trip the Jaquar as he was falling onto his back, Joen then while still spinning used his psychic powers to pull a spear like rock towards him. Which he grab with both hands spinning it infront of him, once the Jawquar landed on the ground so did the spear. Which showed Joens wide in fear of what he did.

"..good job...I guess" He said coughing before he could finished and then settle down a bit as he wheezed out.."I guess she was right...You are the one who will save us" Joen started to shiver and panick as his body was falling ontot he ground and crawled infront of the person on the ground. "Why...Why did you fight me!" He said with barely audible words coming out. He was to scared that he actually killed a person. He never done this in his entire life.

"I..had to do it..To see..if you were the one who will stop him" He said as he started to laugh a bit with a smile across his face. with a sigh. "I can finally meet my family again..That wretched serpent caused me so much pain...He murder my family for his own fun..and turned me into this creature as you see before yourself..I sat there helplessly watching him destory my family infront of me.." He said a s tears started to fall from his face. "...Let me..get this off of you" "NO!..This spear..will be the proof that you saved me from this curse.." He said coughing badly, then his eyes pan towards Joens face. "heh..you remind me of my son..he too was caring for others..Thats why..I didn't use all my strength on you twice.." Joen then move his own head up a bit as he listens. "I see...I will tell him" He said with his eyes half glazed.

Joen was now tearing up as he figure who he was talking to as there was no body around them. He killed a man who once had a family.."Please Joen...Think of this..saving me..After all..who want to live the rest of his life as a animal" he said between gasping and coughing as Joen just watches his paw grab onto the vile in his pocket and pulled it out. "I see you know what this is.." He said seeing it wasn't drank yet. as Joen then noded. "You...drop it during the scouffle in the forest. " As the JAquare smiled again and handed it to Joens hand making sure to move his fingers over it as he tucked it. "Thats right...it will give the user incredible strength..but will kill them..use it againts him" He said as his paw softly glided off from Joens hand..."I can finally rest in a peace...Don't worry dear...He can ..do it" he said as his breathing finally stop as his smile never left him.

Joens hands could feel how cold his paw is and closed his eyes gritting his teeth trying not to ry as the tears were just there. When he open them he softly glided his hands over the mans eyes and closes them. He stood up and made a cross symbole going up down left and right infront of his body as he opens them with his mouth open a bit breathing. Then he heard Azune scremed and ran towards the chambers doors and open them fully.

Once inside his entire body went into shock. On the pedastool there layed Azune her body pale as a blue like aura was pulled out of her, Her hands stab into the pedastool with knives. Joen then ran up to her pulling them out as he carrys her to the floor. "AZUNE! AZUNE!..Please wake up!...come on..wake up! wake up!" He said over and over shaking her body then looked up, to see a frightening sight. The serpent was now huge over towering verything its scales was bulge out. As it snake like body was moving all over the cambers as Joen looked to see his face, It was a dreadful sight as it was like looking straight at a demon.

"yesss..This power...This wonderful power! Who knew..This girl had so much power!" He shouted as the entire temple started to rumble from his incredible force, Joen then looked back at Azune and notice that her tail and ears were gone. Set did t...he took Azunes fox spirit out of her as she just lays limply agaitns Joens arms as her arms were hanging down. "azune...I'm so sorry..." He said resting his head againts hers..But then clicked to him.."wait a minute...but first better keep him occupied."

While Set was laughing his head then went back from a boulder hitting him, as he snarls down looking at Joen. "YOU AGAIN! I'll Make sssure you will DIIIIIEEE!" He said rushing forward with his serpent like body moving a cross the chambers quickly as Joen quickly rolled out of the way as Set glid across the room, Joen quickly grab more boulders from the walls as they crackle out of the wall and flew towards Set body bouncing off from him, He then whipe his head towards Joen and whack him with his tail which made Joen fly up high into the wall and flal back down to the second floor, flinching himself up he quickly rolled out of the way before Sets hands scathe him. But magae to cut his arm.

Joen then procceeded with the same motive, tryign his best to to get slice in half, On the last roll Joen quickly jump up with anger in his eyes. "YOU will pay for hurting Azune! I'll make sure no one will have the same fate as that Jaquar! OR any one eles you turn into animals!" He said as then more giant pillers wer ebeing pulled from the walls and went for set, which he swerve from the first tow, but then Joen quickly turn his hands upside down and sccop them up in turn made the floor he standing on form into a spear and stab straight at Set's eyes which he screech in pain.

His hand flaing about which hit Joen a cross his body as he landed hard onto the bottom floor as he rolled to a stop. "Why youmisrabel!..How you like I kill you with the Fox's powers!" He said as he shot out a beam version of Azunes Tail blade as it explouded infront of Joen causing him to fly into sets body hard scratching agaitns his back as he fell to his kness and arms. Before he could even get up, Set whip his own body into hitting Joen causing his slide againts the groudn burning his skin. He then stop infront of Azune.

"Kekekeke...You will perish along with the girl!" He said as he aim towards the cieling above Joen. Who quickly puled out the vile, after that all you see are rubbles of the ceiling falling ontop of him and Azune..

Al you could was Set laughin menanicly to the sky as he slowly looked down. "you actually believe he could defeat me boy! I didn't even had to go full power on you, even with the Fox spirit harboring inside of me..You and that fox can live the rest of your lives together in.h...what the?" He said a s he started feel tremoundous power every where, as then the temples mana's was being visible to the eyes as they swerve around Set as he twist his body following them as they were all gathering around the spot where Joen and Azune were.

"..No..No!..It can't be!.How can you still be alive!" He said shouting as you see a vile being rolled out of the rubble as the substance inside were empty. Then it pans out to both Azune and Joen standing tall with Blue auras around them glowing a outline from their bodys. "You see set, You may have taken my Fox spirit" Azune said with Anger in her voice as she ran towards him.

"But you will never get rid of her human soul!" Joen said as tons of spears and rocks came flying from the ground as they went towards Set who was trying to dodge them swiftly as their speed was blinding, Then went flying back by Azunes jump kicked, As he was being pushed he quickly open his mouth to shoot the beam once more at the two. Joen quickly jump next to Azune as He quickly thrust his arms up as then pebbels started to spin around them quickly as the beam made contact it was then being reflected off. While this was happen Azune then slash her right arm

While doing so a Blade like energy started flying towards sets lower body as it cut apart from him with him screeching in pain. Then Joen drop the bould as the beam died down from Set being in Pain and did the same motion as Azune with his left arm while another blade like energy flew towards Sets body area that connected to his tail.

Set was now furious as he started to fire everything he got. Azune and Joen then both seperated and started running from the diffrent attacks he was sending at Them, Azune was doing flips and twirls in mid air and then Jump on the wall as she ran up on it while Set form small orbs of energy to hit her while she was dodgeing them.

Mean while Joen was dodging spear like energys and rays from set by throw boulders in front of him and making small shields with the energy he haves with his psychic powers. Set then started thrashig his body hoping to hit either one as Azune jump off from the wall and rolled. Joen then flip over what was left of Sets tail as he ran next top Azune, then Both of them kicked jump from each other as it showed Sets tail slam down in the middle, When Azune and Joen landed they slide next to each other back to back. Giving each other a smile.

"Why can't you two just DIE!" He said firing a Giant laser at them as a last resort causing the entire place t crumble down. "Because set" Joen said raising his right arm up. "We Made a Promise" Azune then Raise her left arm next to Joens arm. "THAT WE WILL PROTECT THIS WORLD!" They both said clapping both their right and left arm togehter holding onto each other as they then slash their arms down hard causing a Blade version of Azunes Tail Blade,

While Soaring through the air it made contact to the laser as it started t absorb it as it was cutting through the laser and made contact to Set as he started screaming as everything was white and only showed a shadow of him disinagrating into nothingness.

Outside you see the entire temple collapsing into rubble as dust cloud covreed the entire area. The cloud was starting ot cover the entire area, and then you see it get stretch out as it cleared away, Azune in her Kaiju form who lept from inside the cloud landed onto the forest ground and shrunk down to her human form with Joen behind both of them bouncing up and down on the ground and landed to a stop with Joen ontop of Azune as they both groan in pain.

Once the pain stop they both open their eyes to see Blue and Purple meeting one another. "Heh..I guess we did it"..Joen said as Azune smiles softly with eyes half open from being tired.."No...you did it" She said as Joen then got up and grab Azunes hand pulling her up with him. "I..um.." Joen tryign to say something as Azune just hugs him tightly with tears in her eyes. "I thought would lose you Joen..." She said starting to cry as Joen hugs back feeling that this was right. They both made a psychic bond..And it gave him the strength to save her..And save the man who was curse by set. " That Jaquar guy says thank you Joen" Azune said in the Hug as she sunggles closer to his neck. "heh..Tell him..hes welcome"

He said as they both seperate from the hug and Joen the raise one fingr in the air while his right arm was going through his pocket as it showed his hand inside. Then once he was pulling it out, Azune's Fox ears perked up hearing clattering from his pocket. Once he fully took it out Azune almost went into tears. "You drop this" He said as he told her to turn around which she did and put the neckleace around her neck as she pull her hair through the loop. As she just watches it lay softly on her torso.

"Thank..you Joen" She said turning around while holding the Azure color neckleace that she got from the old lady. She then quickly grab his hand and started running back for home. "COME ON! We gotta tell your grandma about how we saved the world!" She said too excitedly as Joen sweat drop. "NO wait AZUNE! I don't think we should tell heeeer" He said as his voice was echoing through the woods.

At the Antiqe shop.

"Well..I have to say..A New chapter is about to begin..I wonder what those two will run into hohoho" The old ladt said while sweping her floor as she look out the door to the sky. "after all..What kind of Adventures will they have this time" She said smiling as she closes the door and walked up to the window sitting down a book she written titled. "New chapters of The Boy and Kitsune"

Season 1. The End.


	11. Mini Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. These couple of next Chapters. Are going to be mini once shots. Think of them as fillers. For the APK series.**

**Mini-Chapter 1**

Its been only a couple days from the incident of Set and the other were beast, where they tryed and steal Azunes Fox spirit. Thankfully though Joen rescued her from her captives. Never knowing how powerful he was.

He was walking down the useual path to his grandparents village. Everyone was told about what happen to Azune and that every one were gathering around them making sure that the two of them were a okay. Which they were glad that everything seem to be in place.

After entering the village Joen eyes widen a bit to see Azune in her fox form jumping all around the neighbors fences. "Thats odd?..she never done that before"

After watching her do it couple more times she miss judge her landing and went into a pot which was spinning around showing her tail flail about. Then shows Azunes head popping out from the inside laughing as she jumps out of it and ran at a very fast speed up the hill. When she reached the top, she then decided to roll down the hill with grass flying every where as she came to a stop and landed in the small river as she shot straight up bucking about with splashes of water going every where which was making her fur shine through in the sunlight.

Joen just stood there scratching his head, Trying to figure out what Azune is doing. He then slowly walk up to a old smith shop that been there for generations upon generations which was open outside. "Hey Mr. Stong?" Joen asked as the Man with light red hair looked up from pounding a pieace of iron. "Ah Joen..what can I help you with?" He ask as he set the metal into the pool of water in the sink as steam came sizzling out.

"How long has Azune been doing that?" Joen said with his thumb pointing behind him as Azune was now whacking the water with her paws as she barks at it. The man then sat down the gripper that holds the hot steel. Then lean his head out from inside and started watching the young blue fox.

"Shes been doing that quite some time after you went to School..Your grandparent also said she been acting weird ever since this morning" He said as they both look at each other and back at Azune who then started to freeze some of the water which surprised both of them and then lifts up the flat pieace out of the water with her teeth and threw it like a disc.

After she did that her noise shot up to the sky sniffing the air. Then barks as she recgonise the scent and looked over at Joen who in turn entire body shivered. "Uh oh..WHOA W-W-W-W-W-W-WAIT! Azune your soaking w..gaaah" He said as a blue blinding body came darted at him and quickly change into her human form soaking wet as she tackle Joen onto the ground with a loud thump.

"JOEN! Welcome back! I missed you!" She said nuzzleing his shoulder as Joen trys to get her off since she was soaking wet. But was failling misrably as he started to feel drench. "Azune! your getting me all wet!" He said with little frustraitions, which Azune sat up looking down at him seeing his entire shirt was soak from her.

"Whoops! Sorry!" She said smiling, when she open her eyes to look at Joen she saw him starring back with a annoyed expression. "Oh lighten up!" She then lean closer to him. "After all! Today is going to be very fun!" she jumping off of him with him in tow by grabbing his arm. "Gaah..! Help!" Stong then started laughing. "go easy on him Azune! He is still young!" He said stiffling a huge laugh after hearing Joen object to it.

"Whats going on dad?" Jade who was about 1 year younger than Joen and Joens child hood friend came in the smith shop from the house side door. She has a uniqe ability to use Fire. But haves some trouble controling them. She also sometimes help out her dad when his smith shop fire douses off.

"Ah..Just Azune and Joen again dear..Never a dull moment when those two around..do you know whats wrong with Azune? She's not useually the playful type"" He asked as the only response he got from her was a shrug of the shoulders.

Inside Joens grandparents house, all you could hear was bustling and rustling inside the house. As it shows Azune in one of the closets her tail waving back and forth. "Azune..what are you looking for?" Joen had to ask..ever since she drag him inside the house. She been acting alot weirder by the minute. First she tackle him on the floor. Then in the Kitchen she was forcing food into his mouth. After that she then force all her weight ontop of him on the couch. This wasn't like her Joen thought..Now their inside one of the closets as Azune just keeps throwing cloths out and pulls one out to look at then sniffs it. After doing so just shrugs and throws that pieace of clothing to.

Joen grandmother also was in the room. "Azune said she wanted a Swimsuit for the lake out near the path of the statue. Its a good swimming spot for this village during summer" She said to Joen as he sighs in defeat and looks at his grandmother. "Yeah I know..but why has she been tackling me all the time? Is she sick?" Joen asked as his grandmother just shook her head.

" I checked her tempature and she was fine..No colds no flu..nothing" She said then heard Azune aqueal in delight as she pulled out a two pieace bikini that Joen Grandmother used to wear when she was a teenager. Of course the color of choice was in azune favor..Blue.

"I knew I could find you..you little rascal!" Azune said while talking to the swimsuit like it was somebody. Joen then just raise a eye brow.."Grandmother..." "yes?" "If I ever come back alive..Kill me" He said to her as the Grandmother noded. "I'll make sure I get the frying pan ready" She said. Then when Azune looked over at Joen she casully walk infront of him. "Do you think this will look good on me!" She said as her tail rub up againts his arm.

"Cool! Cause blue is my favorite color!" She said happily as she just puts a finger under Joens chin and then grabs the swimsuit and toss it to the bed as she was getting ready to take her cloths off. Joen quickly ran out the door and slam it shut. "Okay..something..is definitly wrong with her!" He said in panick.."Why me..."  
**  
**Trying to figure things out of whats wrong with Azune, Joen then went falling onto his back from the door opening as he hit the floor hard. Then open his eyes to look at Azune whos stand above him.

"You okay Joen?" she said lowing her head closedr to joens face as the two eyes met with her hair falling down. "Azune..You need to be honest to me ok?" "Okay?" she reply with a tilt of her head still have her normal cloths on.

"Are you feeling alright..you've been not acting like yourself" Joen said with a worry face as he just watch Azune give him a smile and step over him out to the hall. "I'm feeling fine Joen! Never felt better in my whole life!"

Azune said swinging her tail to and frow. Joen then slowly got up from the floor in a sitting position. then sees his grandmother gave him his swimshirt and swim pants. "Better get ready before she decides to force it on you"

she said chuckling loud as Joen just gives a low grunt as he took the swim cloths and got up fully following Azune out the door.

They were taking their sweat time as Azune was happpily changing back and forth between a fox and Human. Joen was just amaze at how much energy she haves just to be able to switch between the two forms. But didn't like it when Azune will grab his arm and wrap her own with his like they were on a date. While putting her head on his shoulder.

"Ahh..Isn't it great to be out in nice weather?" she said as she wrap her tail to Joen waist. "Yeah I guess..The birds are simply enjoying it" He said while paying attention to the forest as he was starting to sweat from the heat. It was just way to hot to be out here..Must be worse for Azune since shes a Fox.

"Hey there it is!" she said running through the forest as Joen was confuse. The path was still a long way. So he chase after her as she was laughing heartly. After getting through some bushes and twigs he finally reach towards the place where Azune ran off to.

His enitre mouth drop from what he saw. It was amazing..It was like the same place as the sealing has begun. Rose trees were in bloom. there was a small mountain with a mini waterfall. The flowers were totoally new and the trees had blossoms falling from them. The grass were filled with neutrants of how green it was.

Joen then jump back from Azune hanging upside down from a tree branch as her shirt was hanging no bothering to hold onto it. Joen just looks at her. "Azune..what did I say about hanging from trees?" Joen said resting his hands on his sides.

"I know I know" then purposly swung forward into Joen as they landed on the ground with her ontop of him pinning him to the ground, "Azune! This is the tenth time you pin me to the ground..what the matter.A AZUNE!" He said laughing as She started tickling him as she just had her toung to the side while tickling him with her hands as Joen trys despertly to pull her off.

"Why Joen I didn't know how tickleish you are!" She said laughing along with Joen as he started to get tears from his eyes. "..St..stop!" He said a she finally rolled her off with him on top as Azune grunt a bit as she looked at Joen who wa sbreathing from being tickled. "When..I said..stop..I ment it" He said between breath as he then raise a brow as she just had a content smile at him.

"I say Joen..your a sly fox you are" which made him confuse then looked down and quickly shot up 5 feet away from her. "Gaah..sorry AZUNE..I didnt mean too! you were..well.." Joen said trying to explain to her that he was trying to get her off and as luck had it..His hands landed in the wrong place.

Then Azune just slowly got up dusting herself off. "Hmm mm..I understand Joen. Come on! Lets swim" She said as Joen just sighs glad that Azune understood that he wouldn't do it un purpos. Of course as he expected Azune started to take her cloths off infront of him. He just turns around knowing she probably have the swimsuit underneith.

So he grab a blanket and sat it on the ground as he spread it a cross the ground. Which he saw the color diffrences..Azune was blue and Joens was red. Which was both their favorite colors..

Then felt Azunes arms slid againts his shoulders and her head coming to his ears. Now he was starting to feel un comfortable from her. She has never acted like this before. Then just feels her weight being pushed on him.

"Azune you alright?" Joen asked as Azune just sighs. "I used to swim here with the priestess long ago..And since you have her blood line..it just reminds me of that day." She said opening her eyes looking forward at the lake glistening through the sunlight. "This was our favorite spot..I wanted it to be our favorite spot too." she said hugging him close to her as Joen eyes were half open. It must be hard for her to show him this place since she shared it with the priestess.

Everything shes been through were hard times. From the moment she was released..to the day she was kidnap. He made a promise to protect Azune..and Failed 2 times already. But what could he do..He's only human...He isnt like Azune.

Then shoved her arms away in frustrations. "Azune..This is a wet shirt..Its allowed in the water" He said getting up. Even if it was a nice moment..She pushed it though. While looking at her she had a pouted face. The Swimsuit she was wearing was definitly match her tail and blue hair. Course it was a two pieace. Joen never understand fashion and just ignore it.

After couple hours later they both were playing in the lake splashing each other, running around the lake as they sometime lean in close to look at the flowers and creatures around. then started to lay down a bit from exhaustion.

Joen was quietly putting on sun lotion surprised how much sun was coming through the opening. Then move his eye to the corner seeing Azune watching him with curiosity of what he was putting on.

"It's called sun lotion..It protects your skin from getting burned by the sun" He said as Azune ears perked up. "shes plotting something..." He said with a question gaze to himself. "..C..Can you put some on me then?" Which Joen figure as such. "Only your back..The rest you can do yourself" He said as azune then move herself over to him with the blanket stretch out flat on the ground while she lays down.

"Just relax" Joen said as he gets some of the lotion on his hands as he softly put it on her back. Which cause her skin shiver and relax quickly as her tail just lay flat. He could've swore he was hearing her pur..Do fox's pur? So he just rub it down onto her back which her tail started thumping on the ground. After couple minutes later she then decided to do the rest.

as it was getting late they decided to head back which Azune complained that she didn't want to go. Which Joen convinced her that his grandparents will be furious if they didnt get back. Of course it ended up with him Carrying Azune on his back..also making things more worse she wanted to keep the swimsuit on.

Boy was the trip back long. After finally getting there they ate dinner with Azune never leacing her eyes off of Joen while she eats. Once dinner was ready Joen quickly grab something from one of the cupboards and headed for bed. Saing good night to his grand parents.

Laying down just starring out the window to the stars. "..mom..Dad...Is what I'm doing is good?...Saying that I will protect Azune from anything...But what if I can't keep the promise?" He said just starring out the sky hoping to look for any answers. "..Also..Azunes been acting strange lately..I wonder whats wrong" He said silently in the moonlight as he just listen to the crickets and insects singing their melodys in the night life.

Then he heard his door slowly open as he turn to look he saw Azune sneaking in still wearing the swimsuit..Well thing for sure, shes very lazy to get change. "something wrong Azune?" He asked as she quickly sppung her head at Joen surprised to see him still awake. Joen then notices something for once..HER eyes were pink! not pink eye..The color Pink!

Then Azune just ran up and pin him once again. "Azune? Whats going on! WHOA!"" Then Quickly hold her head away from him. Her tail rubbing all up againts him as she then lay ontop of him. "Joen..you look amazing" She said as Joen then started to panic while holding her back as she had his left arm on her back. Then he quickly grab something underneith his pillow and before azune knew it all she heard was a big loud.

PONG! As Azune passed out onto the floor next to him with him standing with the frying pan in both his hands as He sees Azune K.O on the floor. "I knew it! There was something wrong with her!" He said as he just passed out on the floor himself stress out knowing why she was acting like that.

The next morning Azune started to rub her head as she walked out the bedroom surprise she was in a bikini furious thinking Joen probably pulled a prank on her. When she reach the kitchen area, Joen quickly raised the Frying pan at her as she sream a bit from the shock and then calmed down. "GEEZE Jackie chan! Wheres the fire?" She said as Joen then lower the frying pan down and looked at her. Seeing her eyes were blue.

"you..you..You dont remember?" "Remember what?" she asked and then got mad. "OH if this was your idea of a sick joke! Its not funny!" She said tugging at the bikini strap as she notice Joens eyes was telling her he didn't do it.

then after explaining what was going on, Azune couldn't help but smile at every moment and laughing as Joen was starting to get angry. "ITS NOT FUNNY AZUNE" "YES IT IS! Oh man..You were worked up over nothing" She said laughing couldn't believe how scared he was going out with a girl.

"Oh thats not the half of it! You were trying to Kiss me last night and what eles you ever had in mind!" He said with a red face. "Azune then ears just twitch and her tail froze in place. "Why would I kiss you?" "Its the truth Azune! Last night you pinned me on the floor. With your tail rubbing all over me. Next thing I knew you were about to kiss me!" He said as Azune was going through her thoughts and came up with nothing. "I..don't remember doing any thing like that or during the morning"

the grandparent just was in the back ground laughing hard as Joen face was mix of you got to be kidding slash your joking slash It did happen. So many expressions was going through his face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT REMEMBER!" "What was yesterday?" Azune asked as Joens Grandma then spoke up. "It was June 23rd. Why?" Then Azune face went from calm to a "oooh" looked.

"What? What is it you know that I don't know!" "Well..you see" she started as she started twirling her hair. "Every 23rd of any month with every 5 years..I kinda go into a small...um..Mating season..." She said blushing as she chuckles. "Well..atleast you will get a good work out from running away from me..Joen?" She said as Joen entire body just went white and fell on the ground as his spirit was coming out from his mouth. "JOEN!" Azune said pulling it back in him

While the grand parents were on the floor pounding on the floor. "Well here's a bet we can make..See how long he can last!" The grandpa said between his nlaughs as the grandmother pounding the table as she agrees. "My life..has now got worse" Joen said to himself as Azune still trys to pull his spirit back in him.  
**  
**


	12. Mini Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. These couple of next Chapters. Are going to be mini once shots. Think of them as fillers. For the APK series. Except for Mini chapter 2, its only half done. So no monster fight.**

**Mini-Chapter 2**

The Azure Kitsune, war of Monsters!

"ahh..Ahh..ACHOOO! Sniff", Joen sneezed while at the same time shot straight up from sleeping on the blanket floor bed. When he got up he started to rub his nose left and right, with his right hand making sure to becareful not to rub so hard.

Once he rested his hand down on the floor next to him, he then moved his brown eyes towards the door hearing some chattering going on between his grandparents. "eh..Probably making a bet again", he finished by getting up and stretching as he walks up to a brown bewer, that contains his cloths. Before he even open it, he took a look around to see if a certain Blue fox was around to jump him.

He quickly ran up to his closet near the door, after he open it. There were no signs of Azune being in it, or any of her fur was there. So he just shrugs it off and decided to get change.

Once he was done changing sporting his black long double sleeve shirt with the fire pattern near the corner. Also wearing his long brown pants, with black sneakers being pulled on. He then grabs a brush from the floral desk near his bed, side., brushing his hair so it will nice and smoothed out. In which spiked up a bit, no matter how many times he try's to straighting his hair, it will always spike up in the front.

After getting all ready and set up, he then open his bedroom door to see Azune in her fox form sitting on the other side, wagging her tail back and forth waiting for him. She then quickly change back to her human form once she did that, she quickly grab Joens hand and pulled him to the kitchen. "Something wrong Azune?" Joen asked with a confuse gaze, while trying not to get hit by Azune tail that was wagging forcefully. Azune who reach the kitchen pulled him infront of her, and points to one of the soda cans, that was taking out of the fridge.

"I can't get this confounded infuriating!", Joen just rolled his eyes listening to her complaints, he then just grab the can as she kept continuing. "I don't even think you can ope-", then a snap was heard from the soda. As he then hands it to her and walks out to the living room, Azune then lowered her eyes half way and turn around while shouting. "Only reason you manage to open it, is because I loosen it for ya!" She yelled as he just waved his hand and sat down on a leather couch, then looks at the calander that was on the coffe wood table infront of him as it reads out.

July 12th 2010 "Beach day"

"Oh I forgotten about that" He said standing up from the couch. When he did he saw Azune gourging herself in the soda, which was cherry flavor her favorite drink in the world. Then his attention turn to look at his grandparentsm who came out with swim gear for him to take. Then he shivered as he saw them pack some swimsuits for Azune, which they think she will be going with him. In turn he did not promise Azune he will go with her, with a groan he shook his head.

He promise Jade that they will go together to the beach, after receiving a call from the phone yesterday. She told him that she wouldn't be able to go, on the count her pyrokenetics were bad during July. He then quickly stood up while slapping both hands down on top of his lap, while stretching out straight he then spoke up.

"Grandma..Grandpa do I really need to take..."HER" with me" Joen said as a empty soda can hit his head, while glareing at Azune who was whistling as if she had nothing to do with it. Once the grandparents heard Joen, they sat down the stuff and stood up straight. "Yes Joen, Azune need to be outside alot, since she is a Fox!", The grandpa said while watching Joen groan, with Azune resting her arm on his shoulder grinning from ear to ear. "Also, Azune really wants to see the ocean, back in her time, there were no oceans she could visit since the priestess protected her alot.", The grandmother spoke, then Azune leaned off of Joen and walk infront of him and faced at him. "Yeah come on! I've been sweating all this week" She whined, while Joen just stares at her. "Your a FOX, your always sweating in summer!" He snarled a bit, which then a chill went down his spine feeling a arkward situation coming.

"OH come oooon" She said pushing him towards the back wall. "Who knows if that mating season will come again", which she started to slide her shoulder sleeve, as Joen quickly spoke up. "ALRIGHT, alright...You can go" He said while he watches Azune jump up and down in joy. "Wish you wouldn't use that againts me!" with a litle raised voice, in return she winked and reply. "Yes..But it always works on you! You are so gullable!", with that she quickly ran towards the beach supplys, looking at all the umbrellas and beach chairs. "Hey? Whats this" Azune said pulling out the blue bikini she wore at the lake, which made Joen facepalm himself while shakign his head left and right.

"Ha ha ha..Thats the swimsuit you wore when that fiasco happen.", the grandma spoke outloud while walking towards the kitchen. Azune just shrugs and puts it back into the stuff, she then surprised everyone by lifting all the stuff with her psychic powers. "Come on lets go, lets go!" She said excitedly, before she could run out the door. Joen grabs her tail which cause her to relax very quickly. "So..your tail is your weakspot" Joen said with a smirk. "Payback" he thought to himself as he started to pet her tail, which gave him good resualts as she just fell to the floor with a smile. "Azune you need to hide your tail and ears, or eles you will freak out everyone" He reply by dropping her tail, then slamming his foot hard onto it.

She then screamed so loud causing a sound wave to go every where. Breaking the glasses that were in the house as the grandma flinch, as her drinking glass broke and spilled all the tea onto the floor. The birds then flew away from their nests being disturbed by this. The villagers all covered their ears as they just watch all their houses windows shattering, when the scream died down. All the villagers glares went towards Joen and Azunes direction. Joen then chuckled nervously as he lifted his foot off of Azune, who retracted her tail infront of her rubbing out the pain.

After that was over, Joen and Azune then started walking towards the train station in order to go to the beach. Azune couldn't surpass a gasp everytime she comes here, the building inside was made of topaz-like floor, while the ceiling had yellow patterns covering the entire ceiling. There were a fancy giant chandeler light bulbs. While waiting in line for their ticket, Azune couldn't help but started sniffing the air. Which Joen took a peak behind him to see her doing it, while whispering to her. "Azune, what are you doing?", he quietly asked while she then lower her eye brow still sniffing. "I don't know..But I think I smell another kitsune, but it could just be me. I mean there's alot of scents going on", she finished by looking infront of them as Joen talk to the recepitist for their tickets.

Meanwhile in the back of the line.

A girl who seems to be around her 18's or 20's was standing in the line, walking every moment that the line moves forward, Her hair reachs down near her back, her hair being blonde. While her eyes showed that of being bored. Waiting for about 1 hour now in the line, she was wearing what look like a white-long sleeve shirt. While also wearing a long sleeve light pink cotton pants, her eyes were violet blue. Trying to keep herself amuzed by looking around seeing if anything intresting will happen. But breaths out a sigh as they werent going to be anything right now.

"Elizabeth..why do we have to go to the beach!", a girl said behind her while she kept poking her back, Elizabeth quickly swipe her hand trying to get her to stop. "Joena! How many times do I have to ask you to stop poking me!" Elizabeth reply with slight anger. "Besides..It was your fault that you karate chop the dinning table in the hotel! You know how much money I have to pay?" She announced with slight twitching of her brows. "Sorry..But I swear that Lobster was ready to attack!" Joena said spreading her arms wide, while hitting somebody in the face causing him to fly backwards into a wall. "WOW..what a knock out", the tourist said while taking a quick picture of Joena who, couldn't help but pose for it before he blacked out. His wife then took a quick picture alos while Joena tryed to swipe away the spots.

Elizabeth then rough grab Joena's arm pulling her forward in the line with a disguested sigh. "Joena!", "What! Its not my fault that my.." She then leaned forward to finish her sentence in a whisper. "My powers come to my human form" She finished while backing up a bit to stand. "What ever..Lets just grab the tickets for the beach..Best place to go for a Vacation" She finished while grabbing their tickets for the beach. Joena then quickly sniff the air, getting a familer scent. "..A Kitsune? Here in Japan..wow I thought I was the only one?". She then shook her head and followed Elizabeth on the train.

Which the conductor shouted. "The train is now departing!", he shouted by closeing the doors and went up to the control consule. Which the train hiss while the gears started to make ker-chuck noise, on the train tracks. While it started to gain speed, the windows then showed Joen and Azune laughing as they were telling each other jokes. While it then pass them, showed Elizabeth and Joena getting seated wihle resting their heads up againts the seats. Joena then smirked at Elizabeth as she glares at her. "..Do it..you die" she threating as Joena was about to trip a guy, into a ton of people to cause a domino.

Then it just shows both Azune and Joena started sniffing the air. "Why do I have a feeling that, this scent isn't just me?" They both said in their heads while looking out the window.

Little did they know, what awaits them at the beach is a monster who is swimming through the ocean, searching for someone. Which he belieaves, their here in japan.

Hours went by, after all 4 of them were riding the train. Once the train has came to a complete stop, with a hiss and a screech of the trains tires stopping. After coming to a complete halt, all of the train cars doors slide open side to side.

The crowds of people were stepping out of the train , while at the same time Joen and Azune were struggling to get out in time, as the people were pushing into the two of them. Causing Azune to start losing her temper very quickly. She isn't one who likes those who try to shove their way through her. Which she was starting to lose it if she doesnt get out of this crowd.

Luckily Joen manage to pull her out of the people, after it felt like 30 minutes to get off their seats, to getting off the train. Which both Azune and Joen were stretching their backs, trying to get rid of any kinks. Azune then decided to look around the station, which was very dim. The floors being a plain white tiles, the ceilings looking like they haven't been washed, for what seem like years. Which makes this place very depress in a way.

After feeling Joen tugging at her shirt, she look towards at him while watching him nod towards the exit, which she reply back by nodding her head yes. Bending down grabbing the cooler and umbrella, while Joen bent down and back up carrying a bag, filled with their swim gear. They then setted off to outside of the station, hearing Azune stomach growling. Joen just shook his head while raising his eye up.

"Alright Azune..I only have enough to get Lunch. But thats all there is..We will have to save the money for the trip home" He reply to her while giving her a slightly question look. See her sniffing the air again, "Now what?", he wondered while Azune then lower her head facing straight ahead of her. "I...I smell..I smell" She said moving forward a bit then stop infront of Joen. "..Joen? Geeze..you carrying alot of diffrent scents since we were in that tain" She said which made Joen angry..Once she started walking towards one of the local resturants in the streets, Joen then quickly raised his arm and sniff at it. "I don't smell anything..guh"

Then quickly cover his noise after getting a bad smell. "Oh god! what is that odor!" He reply to no one directly and started walking, where Azune have left and was standing infront a resturant that sell Egg Roll's and lemaine.

Mean while

Elizabeth and Joena. The both of them were quietly enjoying themselfs after a few stops here and there to get some beach supplys, and praticle jokes between the two of them. One of them was the traditional whoopie cushion, that Elizabeth who took off her disguise. Her hair being the real color black, while a purple highlights going down infront, while being near neck length. Her eyes which she covered their real color with contense lence, but were truly the color violet blue.

The whoopie cushion she blew air into, was quietly place onto Joena's chair while she wasn't looking. Which Elizabeth try her very best, not to shout out in laughter. Once she saw Joena coming back from shopping ina out door beach store. She quickly sat down into her chair, while at the same time a disturbing noise emit from the whoopie cushion.

Joena was blushing badly as every one outside was starring at her, at the same time Elizabeth, had a book infront of her face stiffing a laugh. Joena then quickly sat up and looked down at her seat, to see a flatten whoopie cushion. Her head then whip towards Elizabeth, whom in return ran for her life at the same time being chased down by Joena.

Joena with her greens eyes glued to Elizabeth making sure not to lose sight of her. Chased her all the way towards the beach in which was lucky that nobody was around, she quickly summon her powers in turn showed her ears and tail. Her speed then double while sand was flying every where. Elizabeth who was 50 miles ahead, laughing turn her back and blink at what she was seeing. All she saw was a huge dust cloud were heading at her direction, she then squint her eyes to get a better look. Then quickly freaked out to see Joena using her powers at top speed.

She then quickly looked forward while makign her legs run faster by pounding into the sand quicker. Before she even knew it, her and Joena was now rolling in the sand wrestling each other trying to throw one off. Joena of course won by pinning Elizabeth into the ground, but got thrown off with a loud thud into the sand.

"Okay Joena, I get it..Geeze don't know how to take a joke?", Elizabeth said by standing up, dusting off the grains off her shirt and sleeves, while Joena who was getting up flinching a bit from the pain. Quickly shot back at her, "SORRY! SORRY! You embarrass me infront of alot of PEOPLE!", She said stomping her feet while throwing her arms in temper. Elizabeth just flicks Joenas forehead, while she walked back a bit, rubbing the spot that got flicked. "Please Joena, your so immature for your age.." Elizabeth said while rubbing her forehead in annoyence. "Looks who talking, miss I don't have fun" Which then both glared at each other. "Oh I don't have fun eh?" Elizabeth reply with a grin as Joena gulped not liking this one bit.

"Now Elizabeth don't do anything rash!" before she could even get a chance to run, Elizabeth tackled her down into the sandy beach. Tickling Joena sides causing the kitsune to laugh histericly, which then Elizabeth was now the ground being tickled by Joena who used her tail to flip them over.

Few hours has pass since their little escapede. Finally settling down, they manage to set up all their beach gear, with green and purple beach chairs folded out, which Joena had problems adjusting hers. Everytime the chair will be fully open, it will snap back closed. Which Joena scratch her head for that reason, so after getting Elizabeth chair open, she then went over to the purple beach chair. Trying to get it open, in turn after opening her chair again. Elizabeth's chair then snaps back close.

"hmmm...", Joena humed to her self trying to figure out why the two chairs were closing. Mean time with Elizabeth, who was now change into her two pieace swimsuit, while wearing a white short jacket. Was carefully carrying the two umbrellas. Swiftly stab the both of them into the ground, after doing that, she then decided to try and open her umbrella first. She struggle at first, as the switch to open it up would'nt buge at all.

After few hours of struggling between their gears, getting themselfs inclsoed with the chairs and umbrellas. They finally were done setting thir stuff up. Joena who was silent drinking her grape soda was wearing a leotard like swimsuit that had light blue rings designs. after sitting the drink on the cooler, she stretch out her arms and spoke up. "You know, we haven't had this much peace in a long time"

With one eye looking at Elizabeth who was quietly reading a mystery novel. "Yeah your right, this will be the first time we didn't had to deal with anything." She said while looking out towards the ocean, as the sea salt glistening through the sunlight. Joena then silent put in some hot sauce in Elizabeth's sandwhich by lifting the top pieace of the bread and quickly sat back into her chair. Right on cue, Elizabeth lifted up her sandwhich and took a bite into it, while sitting it back down.

Joena ears then twitch and raise high up, wondering why Elizabeth wasn't screaming from the heat, she then just took a bite out of her sandwhich. When she did, she started to sweat and quickly lifted the bread of the sandwhich. Then saw the sauce all over the meat, she put hot sauce on her own sandwhich. Knowing now she hollared at a high pitch causeing Elizabeth sun glasses to break. Then watches Joena gulp down all of her grape soda, lifting higher, wanting to make sure she got every last drop of it.

When she slam the can down onto the cooler, Elizabeth could've sworn she saw steam come out of Joena's mouth. After she was done being on fired, she started to hear ripples coming from the ocean. Her eyes quickly change to red looking out into the sea, in turn alerting Elizabeth as well. "What? What do you hear" Elizabeth asked while shooting out of her chair.

"Aw man..Its him again" Joena said just shaking her head.

Back with Joen and Azune.

After getting lunch, and trying to find their way through the tall city. They finally manage to find the beach, after what seemed like forever with Azune wanting to stop at every store there was. "Come on Azune! The beach is just down this street" shouted Joen while walking backwards, to see Azune couple mile away near a street sign. Dragging her feet she was starting to get tired, on the account she haves to carry the cooler and a heavy umbrella. Joen restricted her to use her telekinetics out in the open, on the account he doesn't want to cacth to much attention.

Once Azune finally manage to stand infront of Joen, she was huffing and breathing hard after carrying the stuff, Joen just shook his head, while switching the cooler for the bag. Which Azune was finally glad to carry something alot lighter. Joen then did a swift 180 turn and started walking down the sandy beach, while Azune followed right behind him. She then notice that there was nobody around and decided to use her powers to lift the items in their hands. Which Joen turned aroudn to see her running past him, and down towards the beach, while throwing everything in place.

Once she was done, she quickly change into her swimsuit she had under neith her cloths and ran into the water, while shooting back onto the sandy ground. "GEEZES! ITS COLD!", she shuoted while Joen fell to the ground laughing histericly. But the laughter died down, when he was on the ground his hearing was twice as good. Which they say you can hear things better if your closer to the ground. Well the sound Joen was hearing was rippling that sounded like it was coming from the ocean.

After slolwy getting up by using his legs out into a kneeling position and his arm pushing himself up on them. He was starring out at sea. Azune he was looking back at him, tilted her head slightly and turned around with her blue eyes turning at the same time, when she glanced at the ocean, she saw waves splitting into two like some one was riding it. She quickly glanced with a slight twist of her head to her left, and saw two people who were also on the beach, starring at the samething. "What are those two doing?..Eyes of Spirits",

Azune said, closing her eyes as the flinch a bit, trying to summon enough mana to use a old Spell she used to have 1700 years ago. She then started to feel mana gathering around her, "K..now focus" She said to herself, then the mana that was around her, flew into her as a blue glow was going around her body. After opening her eyes, everything was black and white. "Yes..It worked!" She said as she could see Joens Spirits almost blinding her, which happens when somebody has a powerful spirit. She then looked towards the two people that were standing far from her and Joen.

Then eveyrthing zoomed into a blur, she was standing behind what to be a girl infront of her. "I must be the person behind this girl." Azune thought outloud, when she was watching from the partners point of view. She then looked at her partners hand, what look liked a device. After closing her eyes and cancleing out her powers.

Her body started to wobble a bit, Joen who was seeing this quickly ran up to Azune and catched her, while softly lowering her down a bit. "Azune! You alright!" Joen ask with concern. Then saw her fluttering her eyes open a bit. "ooh..been too long since I used that spell..besides that" She then move her head up to look at Joen, who in return had a worry face. "I'm fine...But more importantly, those two have something to do with this" She said lifting herself back up onto her two feet, with the help of Joen raising her backside. "We need to stop them!" which Joen looked at the two she mention, and did see what looked like a device.

"Alright Azune, lets go!" He reply by rubbing her back makign sure she was fine, which she assure him she was by giving a thumbs up while the two ran towards, Elizabeth and Joena.  
**  
**Joena who was standing infront of Elizabeth, ready to protect her from any harm that comes to her. Which she would put her life at risk to save her, only if she feels like it though, she quickly got her ears and 3 tails to appear to get ready for the said creature. She slightly turn her head back to look at Elizabeth with a smile.

"So..Is it them, or Erada" Before Elizabeth could awnser, a giant blue energy blade appear slowly in front of her, while her eyes went wide in shock. "Its about to hit Joena!..Ho..How come I didn't sense it coming!" She said in thought while, quickly bringing her guard up, from the small amount of wind, that came after the small explosion. She then lower both arms down and was silently searching through the cloud.

She then spun around to see who attack, then blinked at the sight she was seeing. "Wait?..Joena?..Nope..But I thought" She then looked up above her after hearing Joena's battle cry, and came slamming down hard with a creasent kick, which the girl who swiftly back flip dodge it with ease, at the same time duck down when Joena came through the risen sands with a forward thrust punch. Which was block by none other than Azune, who grab a handfull of the fist, while being pushed back.

Joen who was running behind Azune, was hopping to a stop while bending down, breathing in and out from running as he spoke up. "Azune..We..could've just ask w...What the!" He said while looking up at the same time, then back up a bit with a shock expression, seeing Azune holding a fist from a golden tail(s) and ears kitsune. Which then he shook his head, did he just said "Tail(s)"!

While being shocked, Joena quickly back step away from Azune, whom did the same. While they stare each other with confusion, while being infront of their partners, Azune tail wagging slightly as was Joena's 3 tails. The two just starring into each other eyes, green starring to Blue.

Then Elizabeth, who raise her arm up to grab onto the sunglasses, brought them down while tugging them under her arms. "So Joena? A relative of yours?" She asked, while opening her violet blue eyes, as she stare down the blonde hair kistune. While seeing her shake her head slightly.

"None that I know of? Hmm" She said by leaning forward to get a better view of Azune, who lean her head back a bit, as her blue ears twitch. "C..Can I help you?" She asked with a slight growl, then sweated when Joena leer her eyes half open, just starring. "Well, she's not that strong like me, and could do some work on the torso area" She said slightly pulling on Azune's bikini strap, while she jump back from that.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!" Azune shouted with a slight blush, while Joen just slowly face palm his head, while looking at the two in slight disgust. "Is all Kitsunes like this?" Then shudder remembering how Azune acted on mating season. Then looked up seeing, Elizabeth stareing right at him, which his skin crawled. "Um Yes? Ca..Can I ehlp you?" He asked with slight fear.

Elizabeth who lean her hand up with the glasses, near her lips, just lower one eye. "Is this your partner boy?" She asked which he blinked a couple of times, then looked over to Azune and back at her. "Uhh..If you mean the whole psychic link thing? Then um..Yeah..Her name is" Before he could finish, Joena had Azune in a head lock while nuggie her head.

"Aww come on! There nothing to be asham about! I'm sure you will grow to" Before she could finished, Azune grab a hold of her arm and threw her over the shoulders, as Joena landed and bounce a bit on the sand. Azune who was breahting heavily, with her face beet red. "Your crazy! You know that! I'm perfectly fine as I am!" She said, before went flying back wards as her mouth was open wide, which Joena appeared in front of her while delivering a upper cut on her stomach. In turn caused Azune to jet backwards into the sand while rolling un-controlably whle coming to a slow down. Joena then bend down and ran past both Joen and Elizabeth.

Which Elizabeth's white jackets hems were flapping from the incredible speed. Then just face palm while looking down. "Your friend, should really watch that mouth of hers, if she knows whats good for her" She said while waveing her arms in a none manner, before Joen could asked was looking back and forth between his partner and Elizabeth. "Relax, I think she just wants to test how strong she is. After all, she is a Kitsune" Elizabeth continue by sitting back down on the beach chair, crossing hre legs. Picking up her favorite mysterie novel trying to get back to her place.

"So just sit down and Relax. Then maybe you could tell me how you met with her" She finished by turning a page, then Joen just shrugs to himself. If this person isn't worried about anything, then that means this battle is a test of wits. So he sat down onto Joena's beach chair, when he lean back he went wide eye, as if something was entering his mind. "Your a psychic?" He spoke telepathy with Elizabeth, which she chuckle. "Be easier to tell me through your mind. Then wasteing your breath" Which then both appeared in a white empty space. "...Not much of a thinker are you?" She asked while scanning around the room with her eyes.

"Keeps intruders like you, from getting infomation" He said with a glare, then laughed when she started laughing. "Heh..Very good. You seem to know how to defend yourself" Which then Joen nodded and would gladly todl her how, Azune and him met. While she tells him who Joena was.

Mean while with the battle

Azune who finally got up from the upper cut. Was whiping her mouth from the sand on the beach. "Geezes! That really hurt!" She shouted in her head, then whip up in fear, seeing a yellow blur coming straight down towards her, which Azune quickly jump to the side with all hands and legs on the ground, everything went slow as the punch hit the sandy beach, while towering sands flew. Green eyes turn towards the cerulian blue eyes, which looked back. "I thought I was the only Kitsune left" The blonde kitsune spoke thorugh telepathicly at the blue hair kitsune.

Who quickly lay flat on the sand when a spin kick almost connected to her head. "I thought I was the only one too, but seeing you..Definitly changes my thoughts" Azune said, who tried tripping Joena, who quickly jump over the blue kitsune in the handstand, and landed back on both feet on the ground and turned around, to see Azune spin back up in a standing position.

The two just stare each other down, Azune mostly focusing on Joena's tails. "How can she have 3 tails? Is that even normal" Joena who already ran towards Azune shouted. "Hey focus on the battle!" She yelled while Azune disappear out of thin air, which caused Joena to stop her attack before failing to connect her kick. "Ah..I see you learn the mana sprint" She said looking around her, trying her best to pick up Azune's location. "But you have the boy's scent on you so"

With a 360 degree spin, she raise her right arm up, and hook it a bit which then , caught Azune's neck whoms arms and legs were in mid air. Then slamed her into the ground as her body bounce from the recoil and back onto the ground. "Listen blue, I'm way out of your league, so just give up now or" Then went flying back from a Tail blade attack from Azune manage to blow her away.

Azune took this ignition, to keep the front going, she quickly used her psychic powers to grab a hold of Joena and slam her down into the ground, while flipping forward, did a creasent kick into her stomach, as Joena grunted in pain from the attack. Azune then followed up by grapping her suit and spun in a circle, as Joena was lifted in mid air, at the 3rd spin, Azune quickly hit her with the tail as Joena slid on the ground on one leg, while a hand was gliding a cross. She smirk.

"Wow, not bad..I actually felt that" She said looking up at the panting Azune. "Your strong..for a one tail" Then disappear and re-appear infront of Azune. "But not as fast" Which she threw a punch forward as Azune quickly move to the left, then rose a leg to block a twirl kick which pushed her back. Then with her left arm, palm block Joena's right punch, then quickly block her right arm with hers, which both kick jump from each other as they slide on the sandy ground.

Azune who was breathing lightly now was trying to come up with a plan to distract her. "Nothing seems to be working, its like my blows are just bouncing off from her. Then again" She then went into her battle position again, as her eyes turn red. "I never fought another Kitsune before. This is a whole new experience for me" When she finished, she darted towards Joena who backed up a bit.

"She can use that? But not able..Oh I get it now" She said to her self giggling when she spung past Azune's thrusted punch, while going behind her, before she could counter. Azune used her taill and wag it into her face, which caused Joena to back up a bit, whiping her face from the tickling the fur gave her. Then quickly disappear in a blinding light, before Azune could spin kick he leg rested on the sand, Azune was frantiqly searching for her target. "Where are you! Show yourself!" She said through telepathy, as her red eyes were darting every where.

"My, my such temper little one. If you would take the time to calmly look" Then Azune felt a huge sting on her toe and jump back from the pain, which she started hopping up and down rubbing her foot. She then looked down to see a Gold color crab, snapping its pincers with closed eyes. "I'm right here!' Then quickly dug into the sand in a panic when Azune tryed to stomp on her.

Azune then quickly started to kick the sand back and forth, trying to fling her out. Then bent down towards the sand, looking carefully, not before long a pincer came up and snip at her nose, which caused her to shoot straight up, and caused Joena to go flying then change back to her human form again. "Pretty cool trick huh? Too bad you can't learn it" She said with both arms raise in a too bad fashion.

Before she got the chance to look, a Ice beam struck her right arm, which caused her to move backwards into a spin, then looked at her right arm surprise to see it frozen. "Geeze..I didn't know you were this cold hearted" Which caused Azune to fire another Ice beam, but luckily Joena rolled out of the way and pound her right arm hard into the ground, which broke the ice.

"I can be if you want me too!" Which Azune shouted with venmon, as burst of Mana appeared around her and darted towards Joena who smirk wildly in a giddy fashion. "FINALLY! Thats what I've been waiting for" She said which she showed her own mana, and ran towards the blue tail kitsune. The two enormuos energy clashed with each other and flew back wards, Azune sliding as well as Joena.

While at the same time, started throwing some mana orbs at Azune who was serpentine to the left from the first which caused a explosion, then jump over the 2nd one as it too caused another explosion. When Azune landed she slashed at the 3rd orb which split in two and explouded in two diffrent places. Right before she went up towards Joena, she thrust one arm forward shooting out a small mana beam, which Joena dodge with ease by jumping over it, as the beam drag a cross the ground and disappear when Azune closed her hand.

Joena then dive kicked down to Azune who blocked the first strike, then bent down from a air kick, then brought boths arms up over her head, as Joena flip forward and slam both hands as they clasp together and slam hard into Azune's guard, which caused Azune to close one eye and let down her guard. "Sorry to do this to you" Joena finished, by a blinding light appeared aroudn her and transform into a small sand crab.

Azune who un covered her eyes, looked around trying to find Joena any where. Started laughing as she quickly hold onto her stomach. "Wh..What the heck are you doing!" She said on the ground, as Joena started crawling all around her stomach. "I need to calm you down..Giving off a bad aura" Which then crawled higher as Azune eyes went wide trying to swipe at Joena who in turn was giggling all over.

"Well, I can definitly say, once you turn Eighteen. You will be attractive" She said jumping away from Azune and changed back to normal as, Azune faced was a little flushed, before she could attack. She paused, then went wide eye. Joena smiling had her finger tuck in her thumb, which she haves her hand infront of Azunes forehead. "See, calmed down. No more red .."Then shot her head up looking at a reptile creature standing high and mighty, which it growled at her and Azune. "...Umm..Well this could be bad...Wait! How come Elizabeth didn't"

Which she turned her attention towards where Joen and Elizabeth were, who were digging themselves out of a huge sand dune. Which both humans glared at the kitsunes as Joen let out a huge huff, while Elizabeth kicked the sand dune, sending all the grains ever where. While starting to march towards Joena with a very angry look. Her Jacket was torn off, showing her white flower pattern two pieace, swimsuit. While Joen was following in pursuit. But mostly directed to Azune.

The two Kitsunes just looked at each other and back at the two humans. Then Joena wiggle her fingers in a hi fashion. "Hey, Eradagora is here, and he wants to fight. Isn't that great!" She said with a big grin, then a beach chair slam into her face making her fall backwards, as Azune looked down in panic then back up at Elizabeth who was in a throw position from throwing the chair, which she then shouted in a swear word was along with it. "You know how expensive that device was! OR matter the fact, my Jacket! MY only BEACH JACKET!"

She said grabbing the passed out Joena, shaking her furiously by the hems of her leotard swimsuit, While Azune ears lower themselfs as her face had a "eesh" expresion. Then heard Joen cleared his throat, to get her attention and spoke. "You know Azune, they had that device to STOP! This huge guy from going into a playful state, any time he sees a battle" He said, explaining to Azune how, Elizabeth and Joena came here on vacation, after some incident happen in america. Which the two were in hiding from a certain orginazation.

He then explain how Eradagora will sometimes mistake a simple brawl, and join in the fray with out realising that its destroying everything in its path. Which the giant reptile roared while moving its head. Then glared down at the two Kitsunes, while Azune tail and ear lower themselfs as she had a "What the heck look", while Joena was in a daze as she rose a pointed. "If..you want...me and..Azune..can take care of him" She said while falling back on the ground when Elizabeth let go of her and just reply. "Okay, but make it quick" She said shaking her head, as she can't belieave Joena took that battle with Azune to seriously.

"..I have to do what?:" Azune finally spoke from all this by looking at Elizabeth and Joen as the two blink their eyes and let out a sigh, with both of them ending the conversation with the word. "Foxes..".


	13. Mini Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. These couple of next Chapters. Are going to be mini once shots. Think of them as fillers. For the APK series. **

**Mini-Chapter 3**

The Mysterious incident

"Azune, come on I need you to put those school books in my bag" A boy name Joen who is a young 16 year old, who came to Osaka Japan to reside with his grandparents. He moved to Japan from america when he was only 12 years old. Back then his parents requested the grandparents to watch over him in their place. Which over these past few months, Joen has been asking what that reason was. But could never get a straight awnser from his grandparents.

After he shouted to the Kitsune who was laying flat on the sofa, with her legs hanging off the edge. While the left leg was over the seat. Her eyes just moves towards the boy whos been going back and forth in the hall way, between his bedroom and bathroom. Lazily moved her left leg off the sofa with a soft thud onto the wooden floor, wiggling her toes while sitting up straight with her shirt getting stetch out, when she moved both her arms high above her head, the left arm curling over her head, while grabbing her right arm. pushing her upper body forward to stretch.

She then made both arms fall onto the sofa, and did a short hop off the sofa. while sliding on the floor when she landed. Swinging her tail left and right out of bordem as she just walks down the fancy fox like decors that resembles her bravery of the Kitri attack.

She quickly spun 2 seconds early as Joen walks past her, while carrying his school books at his under arms. marching towards the kitchen. After coming to a stop from his short spin, she peer inside the room and saw it was a mess. Blankets all over the place, cloths thrown a cross the room. Even japanese mangas were every where. In thought she figure he likes to keep them in boxes.

"Joen even messier than I am" She spoke with a giggle, just skipping inside the room. " Heh, the only time he lets me in here, is when hes not paying attention. Heh I'm trespassing" She couldn't stop giggling as she loves to taunt and pull pranks to Joen. But decided not to do it today, on the account he is running late for school.

"But does not mean, I can have fun..Now liek every normal teenagers" She said started to look at all the nooks and craneys of the room. "They always hide something?" She said but after a few hours of looking udner the bed, wagging her taill and kicking her legs up and down, they just lay flat as dust came bursting out from the bed. Then showed her in his closet that was a few inches away from his bed. She thrust both doors open, but then got bombarded by many culturial clothing as they fell on top the young fox as the pile had a large lump, then two ears pop out as the mountain of cloths started to roll on the ground, while azune comes out with pants hanging infront of her eyes.

Few minutes has gone by after her little fun in Joens room. She had all of his school pencils, school assignments and binder. Once she left the room and took a step into the hall with her hair swinging with her motion. She stop in mid step while looking behind her back at the far room in the back. Now normally she wouldn't think about a 4th door. Seeing how Joen haves a room near the living room.

The Grandparents room where straight a cross her room. She then tilted her head while her ears were twitching. So turning around with a swift motion of twisting her legs. She started to walk towards the door, before she could even open it. Her body started to shiver as her hand froze 2 inches away from the knob.

"Wh...Why...Am I feeling dread from this door.." Azune spoke with a shudder thought as her hand was shaking terribly infront of the door. Then with a renewel courage, her hand rested onto the knob, twisting it with a small creeks and clicks. Then slowly pushes forward with the side of her arm. Before she pushed any further, she sat down a bag that had Joens stuff by bending down to sit it on the floor. While standing back up, she then open the door all the way. Her eyes widen in shock from what she saw.

The room wasn't a closet, or a laundry room. IT was a bedroom with things inside already in place. Pink curtains swaying softly from the window as the breeze pushes them, dolls and toys were every where on shelves. There was even a black carpet on the floor as she slowly took baby steps inside the room, as the dread feeling started to disapait into what felt like..Loneliness and..Love? While wlaking in the room, she saw pink covers and blankets on the bed, that looked like they have been treated very well over the past few months.

She closed her eyes, as she smell a rose like frequence in the air. Telling her that the room gets cleaned very often. She wanted to sit on the bed as it looks very comfey, but something in her mind prevented her to do so. She look at the walls as they had small pink cats what look like holding hands with a baby going around the room. She then looked at the drewer next to the bed. On it had photos all on it.

"N..No...Way?..J..Joen?" She said softly with eyes all focus on 1 photo frame, with him..and dare she say this..being kissed by a Girl with Cat ears and a tail at what look like a hospital bed. Azune the picked the frame up and felt love and compassion just by holding the frame, what she didn't expect was a lonely tear fell from her eyes. "W..Why is the spiritual energy stronger with this photo"

Then her body panick as her head whip towards the door, as she see saw Joens grandma with wide eyes, starring straight at Azune..Azune was scared, feeling that she tresspass a precious space, without any warning the grandma walked in front of Azune roughly grabbing her arm with her wrinkle hands, Pulling her out the door as Azune was grunting in pain.

Swung Azune into the wall and quickly slam the door shut, while quickly covering Azunes mouth with her hands as her eyes stared left and right quickly..Then slowly looked at Azune who was breathing very hard like she done something bad. "...Once Joen leaves for school..I'll explain everything" The grandma spoke as she let go of Azune whow as just standing there in fear. The grandma who took a few steps back, wearing her usual brown vest, and purple short sleeves short while her pants were long sleeve tan color. Her icey blue eyes then turned back to Azune.

"Don't say anything to Joen..Give him his bag, and come and see me and grandpa" She said with a sad tone, as Azune just nods her head in agreement and just walks her walk away. "..okay..when I say teenagers have secrets..I did not expect old people to have some too...Just...Who was that girl in the photo who was..Kissing Joen?" Then her eyes lowered half way with a grin. "Does Joen have a secret girlfriend.." but the grin then faded away. "no...can't be that..what I was feeling in that room was dread...What happen in that room..there is no reason for it to give off that kind of feel"

The Kitsune just bent down, grab the bag, and headed off to give it to Joen.

30 minutes later, Azune was quietly sitting on the pink like bed that was in the cat-like wall decor. While slowly bobbing her legs up and down on the edge of the bed, moving her head back at the photos that were on the stylish flower design bewer. Each picture showing diffrent things with Joen in them, especially the mysterious cat girl, in which the photo shows her and Joen making lip contact..But what was sad about it, Joen was crying in the photo.

The young kitsunes ears quickly started twitching, while at the same time whipping her head towards the door as she heard clicking noise and cracking from the knob. When it open up to reveal the grandma and Grandpa wearing his fancy blue sweater vest, black slippers and brown pants walking side by side with the grandma. The two of them slowly rested themselfs on each side of Azune, whom was looking at the two curiously. Then the grandpa spoke up while looking at the young kitsune.

"Well" He started while letting out a big sigh. "I'm sure you have alot of questions, about this room and the girl in the photo right?" With a small sad smile at Azune, who noded slowly feeling the grandpa hand rubbing her shoulder. "Okay...Grandma you want to explain the first Part?" He ask curiously while leaning forward to see her face, in turn she noded.

"Okay" With a breath of air she rested her hands onto her lap looking up at Azune. "There's somethings you must know first before we explain about the girl..More of Joen that you don't know about" the grandma spoke while chuckling a bit, watching the confuse expression on Azunes face wanting to know what other things about Joen she doesn't already know. With a notched ear she asked. "Wh..um" Looking down away from the grandma trying to find the right thing to say. "What about Joen that I don't know?" She ask with a little scrunge up face, hoping that didn't sound bad.

Which the grandma closed her icey blue eyes and was smiling at her. "Did you know, 4 years ago. Joen had another power beside being a Psychic?" She told Azune whoms eye widen in shock as she leaned forward a bit, wanting to know more like a chiled. "REALLY! What kind of powers did he have?" She said with anticipation while hopping up and down a bit on the bed, while her tail wags excitidly.

The grandma started laughing as so was the grandpa. "Well then, let me tell you. It started 4 years ago, when he lived in america" She said while leaning back on her arms, facing up to the ceiling. "You see back then, Joen used to live with his parents before coming here. We would always travel to america to see him, every once a month we visited. He will always shows us his special friends that he imaging up" Which caused Azune to lower her eyes half way. Thinking that any one can make a imaginary friends. "Of course" The grandma continue while getting off the bed walking towards one of the photos on the brewer. While bending forward a bit scanning through them. Softly touchign them with her hand as they slide across the wood. She then open her mouth pleased to fidn the photo she wanted, which Azune tryed to lean upward to see what she was looking at. While watching her carefully picking up the picture frame with her slight wrinkle hands.

She rested the frame up to her torso hugging it tightly, turning back to the direction of the bed, looking down. As she took couple more steps, and twisted her body to turn around. She softly sat down and stretch her arm out and handed Azune the photo. Which Azune grab onto it and softly gripping it with two hands, while sitting it on her lap. In the Photo showed Joen with what look like cartoon like characters all around him.

"His power was to make anything he could imagine into reality..Those creatures you see there is what he made into friends" She replied while Azune eyes went to the grandma and back down to the photo. Then stuttering out words, "Y..You mean? He made these things real?" She said in sheer shock while both grandparents nodded their heads. "He was surely a happy boy back then." The grandma said closing her eyes while a lonely tear fell.

Azune then looked up to her, while she softly grip her shoulder asking if she was okay, which she nodded to the kitsune with a slight sniff of her nose. "I'm alright deary don't worry, after months of knowing that Joen had this power" She continue with the story, while the grandpa stretch behind him grabbing, a blue box with white tissue papers in them. Pulling some of the cloth out of it while they stretch out. Then he counted how much he has, and leans forward stretching his right arm, while Azune grabs it and hands it to the grandma carefully. With a thanks to both of them she started to whipe her tears.

Then sat it on her lap gripping it slightly making sure they dont fall, She moved her head back towards Azune whos giving off a concern look and also waiting for the story to continue. "Alright, now this might sound strange, But no one can see any of Joens friends. Only he could, but the way we know that they were with him. Is when solid objects started to float which surprised us how real they actually were" The grandma said while her cheerful smile turn into a grim one. "He made all sorts of creatures with his powers." She said with a happy tone in her voice while Azune ears went straight up." He made box like cartoon characters with sticks legs and arms, a talking walking toy all sorts of thing, it was amazing what he could do with his power" which made Azune smile after hearing everything that Joen did with these imaginary friends, but the the grandma smile faded away as she continue to say. "Until one person wanted to use that power from Joen..Thats when he came along" Which she clutch her hands into fists, while the frabic on her pants started to scrunge up. Whicht he Grandpa move his hand up to his mouth and cough to get Azunes attention. The Kitsune then aksed. "Him? Him who..What did he want with Joen?" with a worry squeak of her voice a bit. hoping nothing horrible happens.

Which the Grandma nodded to the grandpa to continue the 2nd part of the story.

3 years ago at a plane station

A sudden screeching noise was edmitted from a grey loud speaker, that were hanging from each corner of the building, as a booming voice echo through them. "Flight 46 to Osaka Japan is about to depart, all passengers that is taking this flight. Please line up for it" a female voice spoke from the speaker.

Standing infront of the metal detector is a young boy wearing a normal red shirt that goes past his waist, while also wearing blue sweat pants that reaches down to his ankles, his brown hair bangs over shadowing his eyes a bit. As he adjust them over to his ear to see better. "Mom, do I have to go and visit Grandma and Grandpa?" Joen groan to his parents, not wanting to leave his mom and imaginary friends behind, who were there with him. Standing next to his mom as they started to wave good bye to him, as he continue to walk towards his plane.

"Come on Joen, you know your grandparents loves it when you visit them, His mother reply wearing a violet jacket vest while wearing a white T-Shirt under neith, with a long skirt dress pass her knees. waving her arm back and forth as, her only son started to disappear in the crowd. Saying their last good byes. Joen twist his body back looking directly forward as he walks down a straight brown corridor that was leading up to the plane that was sitting outside of this hall way.

"Easy for mom to say, I'm going to be lonely on the plane" He said to himself with a disgrunted sigh as he lowers his head slightly and slocuhing himself forward. "I couldn't even bring any of mine friends" which then he shot up while closing one eye thinking, while the doors to the air plane was coming into view, with his bag tightly wrap a cross his shoulders down to his waist. Keeping a good grip with his right arm crossing over his chest, holding tightly onto the strap as he walk infront of the stuidest, she politely ask him for his plane ticket, which he happily ablige by sliding his left hand down into his pocket, pulling out the ticket, Once he shown her the ticket, she happily guided him to his seat. While the other stuidest stay behind for the other tickets.

"She then saw a Man in a big tan trench coat with a brown hat that was pushed forward to cover his eyes. "Ummm...Ticket sir.." The Female stuidest ask shakingly a bit, then the man gave a warm smile. "Heh, I get that alot, this jacket belong to my grandpa on my 32nd birthday, so no worrys" He reply by pulling out the ticket, seeing her nerves has calm down. Gladly took the ticket and told him to sit any where on the plane, with a slight bow and a thank you. He continue onto the plane searching for the right seat.

While walking down the crowded hall of the plane, he spoted a young boy he was after, with that phonaminal power to create anything that he can imagine. "Good, I haven't lost the target just yet, once we land. He will be ours" The man said seating himself 4 seats down. Though once he sat down, bunch of kids and babys were cryign and wailing, as the parents trys to calm them down, while at the same tiem the baby started hitting his head with a rattle as he starts to grunt in pain. "It will be all worth it..PLEASE let it be worth it!" He said in his thought as then a toy truck flew right into his nose, while a young girl in pink overalls said sorry to him, then laughed at the ridiculas look he was giving. As the only thing he could see was stars..

6 hours has gone by, ever since the plane took, off, everything was peaceful and quiet. The engines of the plane humming silent as it soars through the skys, all of the passengers were silently and blissfuly dreaming away in their sleep. Though Joen wasn't, he was quietly watching the black night sky, seeing the purple and blue glow of the night sky skimming throught the sky with a lustful glow, as the stars shine through the night.

After getting bored watching the stars, he prombtly twist his body back, looking up to the ceiling of the plane, trying to think of something fun to do. He has a tendacy to stay up all night during long flight trips. In a way he is kinda a nocturnal kid. Then with his right arm resting on the arm rest of the chair. With his head leaning onto his palm, looking a cross his row of seats, to see some family sleeping soundly with each other. With a content sigh, Joen lower his eyes half way. "Something wrong?" a Female voice asked in front of him.

"Yeah..was just thinking up a Imaginary friend to spe..ak..with!" He said slowly after looking forwards, there meeting him were two beautiful ceruleon eyes as they blink, what looked liek the person was litterly in his face. He then slightly lean back to get a better view of the person. To his astonishment, the girl that was standing infront of him, had what look like black cat ears that twitches when she tilted her head to the side, and a black long thing tail that was prmptly swaying and rubbing againts his leg. Her hair was long while reaching to the back of her shoulders, being the color black also. Her shirt though look like a leotard that was in his opinion, look like was hugging tightly againts her, noticing that she was grinning at him. While she also wheres black-like sleek pants with white lines going down. She then sat down on the chair next to him.

"Hi Joen! I've been waiting to see you for a long time!" She said while shaking his hands happily. He couldn't belieave it, she knew his name..Then relise she was made by his imagination. Strangely though, he wasn't thinking of a girl at the time, and not probably thinking made her a little bit..which a word he rarely use..a hot looking one..Of course he doesn't push the matter at hand. "Umm..Nice to meet you..uhh" Joen hesitated trying to give a name to her, which she happily oblige by responding to him. "The names Nikka! I was randomly made when you were watching the family" She said with her arm pump up with a thumb pointing behind her. Which Joen bashfully rub the back of his head.

Then had to ask, which hopefuly she won't mind. "Umm..Nikka? Why are you wearing that, it kinda.." Joen started to go silent near the end, not wanting to offend her, Which she giggle a bit with her ears leaning back along the giggle, as her tail rested softly on his lap. "Well..unlike your other Imaginary friends, I wanted to look appealing to you of course" Then lean up to his ear whispering. "Which I happily thank you for imaging me" While sitting back up againts the seat, then continue. " Though don't think you were expecting me to..Whats the word..C something torso?" Which Joen spitted out his soda through his nose while choking. Which she started patting his back to help him calm down.

After landing to the station in Japan, Nikka the cat who was imagined up by Joen who was feeling lonely, started to head outside, to see all of the sakura blossom trees blowing their leaves in the sky, while one flew onto Joens nose while blinking, Nikka then leaned forward infront of his face blowing the leaf off, as it continue its pattern with the winds. Joen who was watching turn back to thank Nikka, who in his opinion was way to close to him. Without realising it, she quickly wrap her arms around his own arm. Asking him to guide the way to his grandparents house, where their new friendship and life begin.

6 months have pass, ever since Joen came to visit his grandparents, along with a Imaginary friend name Nikka, a half girl and half cat creature whom, is adjusting very well in the village. During summer, the two of them will always run and play outside, imaging themselfs in a mystical kingdom, where they have to save a capture kingdom being over run by a Dragon lord. Joen was playing the role of a young boy who was intrusted the magic properties to change from a Normal kid, to a Kinght, a Climber in order to climb anything, and a magician. Nikka played a simaller role, but instead of a Knight, she played mostly a archer, a mermaid to be able to swim and breath underwater tunnle ways and a horse back rider..though the horse is one of those stick horse, but with Joens imagination it has a speed of a real horse..

Now everyone in village didn't quite understand it at first, but with a little re-assurence from his grandparents, Who announce their names. Hoshi ikuto and Jane ikuto. They explain the village that Joen has a powerful ability to be able to imagine anything that he can think of, and will become into reality.

While Joen and Nikka were playing through that role of the kingdom castle, they some how lead themselfs to the sacred forest, where Joen quickly grab a hold of Nikka's arm as all the stuff he imagine quickly disappear, while reality came into view. "WHOA! Nikka! We can't enter there! My grandparents says, nobody is allowed to go in there!" He exclaimed while still holding onto her arm, while Nikka turn her head towards Joen with her cerulean eyes. Then looks back at the forest entrance. "How come? Something dangerous is in there?" She asked while Joen lets go of her arm and straight up his cloths.

"Yeah they said a monster roams aroudn there..A real monster!" He said looking up at her, after fixing up his cloths. Which then Nikka quickly grab his arm and started walking into the forest, "Well then lets take care of it, after all! We are the heros of the magical kingdom!" She said smiling while her tail swings happily, dragging a disgrunted Joen who is protesting to enter, but failed when she picked him up over her shoulder marchign happily into the forest. "OH come on grumpy face, whats the worst that could happen!" She sing happily, as Joen just blushes a bit while trying to think how she was able to pick him up easily.

After traveling through the forest, as rays of the sun was beaming through small holes from the tree's bushes, as the crickets started chirping happily as they rub their legs together to cause a chirping noise from a special scale on the legs. The birds who reside in the forest were stacking twigs and sticks into a oval formation to make their nest as they peck at them, to adjust them in a perfect formation, while some sticks were coming out a bit.

Meanwhile, Nikka who finally let Joen down from her shoulder's, as he was now walking next to Nikka as he was asking her, how she was able to pick him up so easily. Which she shrugs her shoulders while having a straight face. "I just thought you gave me super strength when you created me. I guess you could call me, SUPER CAT" She said beaming a smile at him, while he chuckles and rolls his eyes, as she playfully punch his arm while laughing, while Joen does the samething.

After walking deeper into the woods, it started to get a bit more darker, and a dread feeling started to creep up on the two, as Nikka's tails fur sticked out from left and right, as she slouch her upper body a bit in a huddle, while holding her hands together shivering. "Brr...is it just me..or did it just got a little..well...dark?" She said with a nervous smile, while she saw Joen doing the samething as her, then on instinct. He wrap a arm over her shoulders, hugging her closer to him. "I-i-i-i-i-ts alright Nikka..I-i-i-i'm sure everything will be okay" he spoke by stuttering, as they continue walking down the path.

Nikka who was being hug close to Joen just sighed in bliss, while at the same time wrapping her tail around his waist, making sure the cold air wouldn't bother them, then rested her head on his shoulder, which cause Joen to turn his eyes at her wondering why she did that. Which all his response he gets was a smile.

Hours went by as Joen and Nikka finally found a small area where a lake was hidding between the path, which Joen was told once by his grandparents. That a sealing ritual once stood for a gaurdian spirit. The lake was glistening lustfully as everything is being lit up by the glorious sun rays, that is beaming to and frow as the wind gently caress the brances and leafs, as they rustle and bustle with each soft gust that come by them.

Birds were happily chirping and singing as they swoop down and then back up as they flap their wings to decend themselfs above the wooden nest. The squirrles were climbing up and down the tree bark, as they scatter their little paws on the nuts that were on the ground and sticks them into their mouths, as they ran back up the tree bark and into a opening where their home was.

Joen and Nikka who were sitting on the grass laying flat on the ground, as they lay back to back, as they just watch the clouds go by over the clearing of the lake they were at, just laughing and giggling over the things that happen these past 6 months. Joen would never thought he would have this much fun, he is very glad to meet Nikka.

While Nikka ears rested on Joens head flinching from his hair as they tickle her ear a bit. Her tail just thomping on the ground each time it lifts up and wags. She then move her eyes up towards Joen. "Hey?" She started while Joen looked up at her with his eyes. "Yeah Nikka?"

"Do you think...If its alright with you Joen..." She then move her eyes back down blushing. "Do you think..we..can be friends?" She said closing her eyes at the wrong response she was asking. Which Joen just chuckle lightly. "Why of course Nikka, we've been friends for over 6 months now, I don't know wh-" Before he could finish, Nikka back flip ontop of him, while sitting ontop of his stomach as her face was infront of his, as her hair flow down her shoulders, while her tail wags back and forth. "No..No I ment to say...Do you think we could..be more than friends?" She ask with a little blush.

Which in turn confused Joen a bit. "um..What do you mean Nikka?" Joen ask nervously, feeling a little tense about the position their in, as he could feel her leaning up againts him. "I mean like...Well...Can we be g...girlfriend and..boyfriend?" She ask covering her face with her hands by the embarrasing question, as Joen face light up red a bit from what Nikka just ask. "I can understand if you don't want too!" She said in defense which saw, Joen in a shock expression.

"OH man oh man oh man, I broke him I broke him, his brian melted into mush and jello, and there's no posisble way to bring him back* She said in thought as tears started to come forming into her cerulean eyes, while her blakc hair over shadow her face, while her shoulders started to flinch a bit with slight hic ups. Then felt a breath near her ear as her eyes open up wide, with a whisper from Joen. "A..Are you sure you want me as a Boyfriend?" He ask while his face was shaking up a bit.

With a small nod carefully looking at Joens face, still seeing the blush on him. He slolw soften his look and then smile. "eheh..Then..is it alright to be your boyfriend Nikka?" Her ears and tail shot straight out from what she heard, she couldn't belieave it, Joen also felt the same way with her. Sniffing a bit while almost tearing up, she coked out her reply. "Y..YES!..I wouidn't want it any other way!". Out of reflex she quickly kissed Joen on the lips as they both shot their eyes wide open, but closed them again as Joen shakingly hug her closer with in the kiss, which she happily let him do

After kissing to what feel like hours to them , seperated to get some air as they were just eyeing at each other in sheer shock of the event that happen, which both closed their eyes and started laughing hard, they both truly cared for each other, even after that event they still were able to laugh about it, which Nikka eyes went soft from opening, as she wanted to continue the kiss. To Joen wouldn't mind either way. Before they could even start again a loud splash was heard, as a geyser came rushing out and landed ontop of the young couple soaking them both.

Nikka ear and tail went limp from being soak in water, then Joen who rested his head down on to the grass, while Nikka softly tap her head on his chest, both did disguested sigh, which Nikka spoke up. "I wasn't planing a shower..were you?" She ask lifting her head up to see Joen nodding his head no, So lifting her self off of Joen while proceeding to help him up. The two started to squeeze the water out of their shirts at the hems. "I wonder what could've made that loud splash? Joen asked, while walking towards the lake, as Nikka just stretch her shirt draining the water. "So..what crash into the..lake? Joen" While looking up to see why he was so silent, saw him bend down and picked something up, with his head turn to Nikka. "Its a Rock..I wonder wh"

He didn't understand why he stop in mid sentence, as he just kinda stare at Nikka while she walks up to him, then shook his head to finish his sentence, "This is what crash into the lake" He said, turning around while holding up a rainbow looking rock. When Nikka lean down a bit to stare at it, she felt a little weird from its pressence. "Hm..well..its making me feel weird..What do you think it is?" She ask, while looking up, to see Joen quickly looked down at the rock from her. "..Di...Yes! Finally got him intrested in me! Phase 2 complete " She said in her head while a small grin came a cross her lips.

"I..I don't know..But we do anything eles, I wish we can get dry" With those words a sudden warmth came over both him and Nikka, as what they think, feels like heat washing over them. While looking down they saw that all the water that drench their clothing started to dry up, and made their cloths all warm and back to normal as if they were never wet to begin with. "WHOA? DO IT THAT AGAIN" Nikka said in astonishment, thinking Joen had another power.

"What do you mean? I..I didn't do it!" HE said to her while backing up from her. Then they both stop as Nikka was in front of his face, then look down at the rock he was holding. "Do you think?" He started as Nikka finished for him. "That it was this?" Then they both look back at each other, while Nikka ear lower themselfs as they look back down. "Make another wish Joen" Nikka asked, which he shrug his shoulders. "What..Should I wish for?" He reply by examining the multi-color rock as Nikka started to think for a bit. "Let's see..We are by ourselfs...There's a lake...I know!" With a slight drooling smile. then quickly snap herself out of it once she heard her stomach growling. "How about lunch?" She ask embarrasingly as she held her stomach. Which Joen laugh at that and agrees.

"Alright, I wish we had a Picnic basket filled with our favorite food and drinks, with a blanket" He said, then Nikka spoke. "Also some swimsuits!" Which Joen laugh knowing why, since their at the lake, and its only around 1:30pm. Then out of no where, the rock started glowing again as a blinding light flash in their eyes, when everything cleared up. They saw the things that they wished for were nicely placed out on the grass, while 4 pairs of clothing landed on their heads, Joen had a blue swim shorts with a wet shirt, that he always wanted. While Nikka's had a 2 pieace bikini that were purple with white flowers design, that she has been eyeing for every since she saw it at the store. That and wanted to try to get attention from Joen in case phase 2 didnt work. They happily took the clothing and sat down on the blanket to have lunch.

"You know, I think this is a Wishing stone!" Joen said taking a sandwhich out of the basket by lifting the brown like lid, and sticking his hand in to grab it. "Yeah! We should definitly let your grandparents know what we have" She said taking a sip of cherry soda as they enjoy themselfs eating their lunch and talking about what they should do over the summer. Which after they were done, they then decided to go out and swim in the lake. As They chased each other and started splashing at each other, once they came back on the shore they then wished for a beach ball they could use for the water, which did happen. But when Joen went to spike the ball he missed, and landed right on top of Nikka who came underneith of him to block the ball. "Oh...J..Joen?" Nikka said with a huge blush as her eyes blink, while Joen lift himself up fromt he colission, whie rubbing his head with his right, then had a confuse look on his face, as he moved his left hand to see what he was touching. Then quickly shot back in surprise. "YIKES! SORRY!" He said panickly as Nikka sat up, still with the blush on her face. Then chuckle light and lunge at Joen back on the ground. "Its alright Joen.."She said with a whisper. "I'll let it slide..But your punishment will be!" His eyes went into fear and then burst out laughing madly as Nikka started tickling his rib cage as he flailed about, while Nikka laughed along with him.

Few hours went by after having their fun, while at the sametime, Nikka started to tease Joen about the mishap by making him feel embarrased, which he constantly tell her to stop it or eles he will make her feel embarrase, which Nikka was shocked to hear Joen being dareing. Which she ask what he will do. Joen decided not to tell her as he slightly blush..But just pointed at her hoping she will get the hint, which she did and smiled. Knowing she wouldn't be too embarrass. After packing everything up and carrying the wishing stone with them. They started to head back home, which they have to get ready for the Culture festival that his school is doing.

6pm at night, they were just about 10 minutes away from the village, but suddenly a blinding light appeared out of no where, blinding the both of them, as they started to hear a whoop noise comeing above them, as then when Nikka adjusted her eyes, she saw four ropes crash down into the ground, as people in black and dark grey suits came down surrounding her and Joen in a circluer formation. Which her eyes turn a dark red as her teeth gritted widely. Pulling Joen close to her making sure to protect him from harm, she could sense Joens fear as he never seen her like this. While also the people around them were also scarring him.

Then one of them started to head for Joen as they were about to grab them, Nikka kicked them in the stomach as they went flying into a tree bark as it broke apart, and cause a loud thud noise which woudl've alerted the village. Then heard Joen shuoted. "NIKKA! HELP-MPPHH!" As the shoulder covered his mouth tightly with a cloth, as Nikka glared at them as she pump her arms causing claws to come out from her hands, then jump at the soldier who was holding Joen, as he went forward onto the floor. While his captor was screaming in pain as Nikka's claws were on him, then flip over hm and threw him a cross into another tree once she landed, as another man came running up to her, without hesitation, she quickly swung her leg back kicking him in the gut, then spung mid air with her other leg, while kicking a cross his helmet covered head as his body twirl into the ground.

Though Nikka started rubbing her foot since, her and Joen walked back home without their shoes, she only bothered wearing her pants and the bikini top since it was very hot at night. Though their day was interrupted by these mysterious men who are after Joen. She then saw one pulled out a gun and started fireing at her, which she started zig zagging through the trees with incredible as she then jump on a tree bark, and used all her weight to propell herself into the shooting person with a head but in the torso. The man went flying into another one, as the gun bullets went flying every where, Nikka quickly rolled into Joen and moved them out of the way and hid behind a tree.

The fallen men decided to retreat as they grab onto the ropes that came from the chopters. But before they left, a man who was standing behind Nikka, pulled back his rifle as Nikka quickly look back everything went black.

Joen was screaming his head off as he was lifted off the ground, looking down at the injured Nikka who was unconcious and laying still on the floor. Joen couldn't hold back the tears as the people carryed him off to a place he is sure would not be safe, with one last ounce of energy, "" He shouted high into the heavens as Nikka was starting to disappear from his view, as her ear twitch from Joen shouting her name as she dryly whisper. "J..oen" as her vision saw what look like Joens grandparents who came to her 30 minutes later as they carry her back to her room. Which Nikka will make sure the people who captured him, will pay.

The next night. A hidden faculty outside in a middle of a desert covered by many officers and sergents as tanks were being thrown a cross the land as they explode from making contact to the ground. The soldiers that were firing their weapons at the enemy, but was in vain. Since the enemy was ducking, sliding and kart wheeling. Did an massive jump and drop kick into one of the soldiers, while the one next to him, quickly turn and fired at her. Which she used the man she was holding as a sheild then threw him forward as it bump into the one attacking, when he drop his rifle. She quickly jump forward at the same time, kicked him in mid air a cross his face as he went flying. Once she landed, she looked up as her eyes were glowing red, starring down at the on coming wave.

"Our units are going down by wave after wave sir!" A soldier said wearing a battle helment as explosion could be heard outside the. In the room was filled with cracks and debrie falling from the ceiling as dust was falling off, from the ceiling pieaces of the plated tiles crumble on the floor. The man he was speaking too, is just starring outside the big double side glass windows, as a tower of fire appeared risen from the ground, as it slowly engulf itself into smoke. The man eyes that were red was starring at the destruction that was going on outside.

"Tell me" He spoke, causing the soldier wearing a black bullet proof vest and a rifle causing him to flinch. "How can one! ONE! single child, cause so much destruction!" He said as he turn to face the soldier as his eyes were gleaming through his very soul, as his dark red hair bangs swung slightly to the right, his uniform consisting of many medals and badge, with his white gloved hand he, grab the mans shirts turtle neck, while pulling him up to his face leering with a snarl he spoke. "WELL! Can you awnser that!" He yelled as the man was shaking from fear. "I d..dont know sir! Seems like shes after the boy, that we previously capture last night!" The man said in fear as he was thrown into a table as it snaps into two. Then looks back out the window. "Grr..So thats who your after..Well then, I guess I'm going have to use that water creature, if we can't stop her" He whisper as the soldier had a confusing look on his face while sitting on the floor. "Creature wha-" Before he could finished, he just fell down while the man's arm was holding something, then quickly put it back into his pocket.

"Hmph..come if you dare" He said turning his back away from the window as he headed out the door, as he left something crashed through the room. causing everything to fall apart. as while showing Nikka outside who had her legs far apart and her arms stretch forward, while she watches the building crumble down into pieaces as puff of smoke then appeared from the building. Her ears twitched as she heard what sounded like whistling. Without any hesitatin she bent down all the way her hand touching the ground and jump up forward high into the air, as a missle exploded where she was, smoke then trailed off from her when she came out, having both legs and arms forward getting ready to land.

She then saw the man who fired the rocket launcher as he was getting ready to re-load. So she then spun her body while getting it to aim down, then thrust both legs together and huged her arms up againts her ribs as she went down like a rocket. Before he could even lift the rocket launcher. Nikka grab onto his head as everything moved slowly, the soldiers around the two, came runnig at her, her body flipping over the one she landed on. Before touching the ground, she grab his shoulders with her claws sticking into them. Then everything speed up again. She quickly swung his body into the first who was thrown off from the builden as he grab onto a flag pole, then before the other one could struck Nikka with his rifle, she twirl her body while her black hair whack his face causing him to move back, then threw the body she had into him. Then lept up in the air and did a kick axe on the two fallen soldier who went through the ceiling of the building with her ontop of them.

She then stood up straight after getting her leg into a knee stand, then used her right arm to push herself up to stand, while her tail was wagging ferociously as her ears were carefully twitching. Her eyes dart left and right as she gritted her teeth. Then quickly spin herself behind a wall as gun fire was being shot through the doors that lead outside, then heard the soldiers burst through the door. Her ear twitch and eyes went wide, as she heard a click. She quickly ran out as everything slowed down once more, as she saw the grenade they threw was hovering closer down to the ground, without hesitation and a spin of her body with her arms cross over her body as her leg was lifted up, her tail flung forward hitting the grenade back. Then with her right leg that was in the air slamed down hard on the floor and jump over the head of the soldier while her tail wrap around the door knob, she quickly put her two feet onto his back, with a powerful push from her feet, kicked him inside while slamming the door behind her, and quickly took cover up againts the wall as the room exploded making the door fly into the wall.

When she stood up looking down the hall, breathing heavily from all what she done so far at the base, heard marching coming down from the hall way, which she leered once more. Sniffing the air, she caught Joen's scent. While bringing a smug grin on her face while, bending down her body, she ran forward with great speed.

With a quick slide around the corner, all the soldiers became shock, the first threw out his survival knife while getting a quick slash at Nikka, who in turn duck down and kicked up into his chin, send him high into the air a bit, then swung her right leg over her head while the left leg touch the ground, slam right into his shoulder while bring him down into the floor. Then brought her leg underneith him, and kicked him forward as the 2nd man went to attack her was pushed back was knee kicked by Nikka who jump into him, then hand stand ontop of his shoulder, as she wrap her tail around the 3rd Soldier's neck, with the one she was standing on, jump up while the one who was wrap around her tail was thrown into him, pushing them back wards. When she landed, she elbowed the soldier's back causing both of them to go flying forward into a wall while breaking through. When the 5th one was about to punch her, she quckly head butt him and did rapid punches into his stomach, then quickly arch her arm forward, using it to send him into the wall as he slide down on the floor.

The double sided doors that was standing tall infront of her, was giving her a very naucious feel to her stomach. Which she figures something big is going to happen once she enters this room. So while standing up, fixing her leotard shirt by straighting it out, and wipe of some dirt and dust of her pants by lifting one leg after another. Once she was done with that and after placing her legs back to the floor, she walked forward, as the double doors swhoosh open for her and closed when she enter, what was only left in the hall were soldiers every where as some of them were upside down up againts the wall, while some were inside the walls litertly. While some were laying down not moving a inch.

Inside the room, was a very large dome room, maxium of reach both 50/50 of legnth,width and hight. a Fairly large room that could fit a monster about 40-68 meters tall. Her ears then were flinching as a screeching sound of metal was being open, with a whip from her head looking up, she saw what looked like a window was open, at the tint and squint through her eyes, she spoted Joen's legs, as the window open up some more, lights were then booming on, one by one, litting up the entire dome as she realise, there were some pipe drains on the floor, which she was glad they weren't planning to drown her, before she could start thinking, she heard a voice going through some speakers from each corner of the white like dome she was in.

"Well, I'm impress. Its not every day you see a child, a Girl at that matter. To wipe out an entire faculty of military officials." A mans voice spoke through the speakers with hate intended from the words he spoke, "As you can see, darling. Your precious friend is safe" Which made Nikka looked up as he was pointing a Gun at Joens head, as Joen was terrified, being held down by the mans arm on his shoulder, forcing Joen to stand still, Joens lips barely quiver moving his lips that said "help me" from what Nikka lip read. This anger her as she shouted with so much venom in her words. "IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"

She scream the last part, as she jump straight at the window, the two were in, but before she could enter, the man silently smiled, as he push a button on a console that was infront of him, pushing it down with his out stretch arm, with his thumb clicking on it. Which Joen quickly shouted. "Nikka! Watch out!"

Before Nikka could reach towards the window, a water geyser came crashing up underneith her, pushing her up towards the ceiling as she scream in pain from the rush. Then the water quickl constrict around her body, by circling around her stomach, bends back and thrust her down towards the ground. Which she was bouncing and rolling, when she got her hands and legs steady on the floor, the water disappeared, and came out from the drain pipe behind her, as she quickly whip her head back, before she could jump back, the water crashed right ontop of her, pushing her body into the ground causing it to crack a bit from the sheer force. Then whips her towards the wall causing her to fly, when she hit the wall, her eyes and mouth were wide open from the sheer pain.

Right before she fell forward the water then whip a cross her left cheek, which cause her to roll out of control againts the ground while her arms and legs were flailing about from the bouncing. Then the water jetted forward right above the ground, as it shape a fox like face which roared. then morph back into water, as it then slide againts the ground coming underneith Nikka, before she could open her eyes, she was jerk up to the air and slam down into the floor again which caused her to scream and grunt, before letting go, it started spinning her on the ground dragging her ina circle causing a burning sensation on her back as her head keeps bopping into the ground. The water then let go of her as she flew into the wall which cracked while she fell forward onto her hands and knees. Joens was pertified, from what he saw, Nikka was on the ground and from what look like she was coughing out something that stain the floor. He felt weak, not being able to help Nikka in any way, as this weird monster was able to cause damage to his Girlfriend..."Huh?.." He said quietly to himself after saying that..Then tears started to form from his eyes..Now he knows him and Nikka were ment for each other, if he could say those words without hesitation.

While she was getting up she then got blasted again by the water geysers, as it made her go flying into the wall once more. With her eyes barely open, she saw the water all coming together in one spot. Shape shifting into what she belieave to be a Aquamarine color fox, with light teal color fur as the spin on its back looks like that of a dragon wings. Could it be a bio weapon? Which was running through her mind. When it fully formed into its real form, it charge straight at her at full speed, with so much pain running through her body, she quickly flip back, doing a hand stand, right there and now. She jump over the fox slash dragon creature. When she land though, the creature quickly spun its body in a full 360, which its tail made contact into Nikka, as she bounce and tumble on the floor.

Then fox creature quickly morph into watre as it slinky its way towards Nikka at a incredible rate, the form its head out of the water as it was about to sink its teeth into Nikka, she quickly arch her fist as her body was spinning up ward, and upper cut it under its chin, which caused it to splash every where. When her body spun fully she landed on both legs, then one hand sliding on the ground, Barely moving her head up to see where it was, "My..my body is almost at its limit...Joen is to scare..which is causing me to weaken..." She said in her head as she wobbles herself back up. Then got all tangled up by the water geysers as it host her up into the air, as she struggles to break free, trying to grab any solid survice. With no prevail as her hands just go through the water every time. The head of the creature then form infront of her as while opening its mouth, "I get now! He can only make its head solid in this form so"

With that train of thought, she quickly raise both her legs up as the teeth then sank into her skin as she screech in pain. closing her eyes as she felt the creature try to break her right leg. With her left leg. She put so much energy in this kick that it cut through her watery captive, deviding the water in half as she kick the monsters head, while falling to the floor laying flat on her back, the creature the went sky rocketing into the wall, which caused it to spread all over it and slide down changing back into its solid form while shaking its head.

"What are you doing! Finish her!" The Man spoke as he push Joen into a consle causing him to fall on the floor grabbing his back as it sting badly. While the general then pushed a button on one of the computers in the room, causing the creature to electricuted as it wails in pain. When the pain stop it got up and re-form back into its water form and started shooting out dart like arrows at Nikka. Which she saw them coming from above, with great reflexes she started back fliping, side flipping, rolling to the left and to the right as each and every single arrow was missing her. She then started running towards the far east side of the dome, as then pillers of water came towards her randomly, the first one, she quickly hop over it as it scrap a cross her injured right leg, which cause her to scream, of course this also help her to avoid the 2nd piller as she came to the floor rolling underneith it. With one eye open she saw the 3rd water piller arch down ward. Which she slam both hands on the ground as she was pushed back before it could land on her.

Which the splash from the attack cause her to go blind a bit, as water hit her eyes, which then another piller of water went through the tip of her left arm as it cut slightly through her skin, which caused her to grab hold onto it, while going down to the floor, the next attack went right over her head, then a thought came to her. If it needs its water to attack, it also needs it to retrace back to its body. After that last attack went by, she jump inside the the water as it pulled her towards the creature, who quickly, re-form back to solid form, so she would rocket into it, When it was done. used both its claws to slash at Nikka, who in turn counter by wrapping her tail on its right claw, and kick into its chin, before it could morph. Nikka then side slip into it with a crushing blow as it slam hard into the ground. As a last attack, the creature caused a water burst, which tiny drops of water was cutting Nikka up as she scream through the air and landed into the floor sliding to a stop. Which in turn made the creature weak as it was fully solid now from the last attack.

Before it could even move, it was then getting electricuted by the collor around its neck after a beeping noise was heard. Nikka who was on the ground was hearing this, as she slowly lifted her head up to see the creature writh in pain and agony.

"Useless monster! Can't even beat a single girl!" The general said as he kep cracking the dial higher and higher, Joen who finally got up was gritting his teeth as he watch helplessly with the scene going on around him. He watched Nikka get hurt because of him, he almost made Nikka died just for coming here to rescure him. "No..no..!"

Nikka saw the electricity died down, which made the creature pant from the screeching, then both of them looked up and heard the window broke as glass was shattered every where. Nikka eyes went wide as her vision zoom in on JOEN! Joen was holding the general as what she expect pushed him through the window, causing it to break as the two free fall. Nikka who was flinchign crawling towards Joen. "!" She wailed, she scream, she scamper on the floor to reach him, but her life was flashign before her eyes, as the only noise you heard was a

*Tha-thump crack*

1 year later

Everything was quiet, the white hall ways were a darkish blue as the night sky was beaming through the window, the moonlit rays are flashing lights through the windows shades, while the shades were softly tapping againts the window sil. The city lights were blarring through diffrent color orbs as if they were fire flys, the city was eerieely quiet as you could hear the engines from some of the vehicles.

The room had a blue decor wall while a tan looking curtain went around a bed that had a resident sleeping on it, the hall way dim lights were shinning through. Then Nikka who open the door and closed it softly, as it made a silent click, she turn her head towards the bed as her ears were lowered as she slightly sniff her nose. Then quietly walking up to the curtain while softly gripping on the cloth as it cringes up with her hold. Moving it to the left, making sure it wasn't making alot of noises. While walking forward once it open wide enough for her to enter, then close it back up.

She surpass a gasp as she saw Joen on the bed, breathing slightly as the heart meter was slightly beeping. The doctors told them that he was going to live, but might not which Nikka was breaking down as Jane was hugging her tightly to her trying to calm down their neko friend. Of course the doctors were proven wrong withing a year as Joen only fell into a coma, everyday Nikka will always come into Joens room without the doctor noticing her, she will sneak in and talk to him in his sleep. Telling him stories of their 6 months together and how she loved every moment of it. She would always tell him the same story every day, she couldn't help some giggles escape as she would tell him the times, when she purposly let him walk in on her while getting ready. Which she had a blush from remembering telling him that, and that she will fake a scream and tell him to get out.

Of course she knew Joen didn't see anything except her feet. Her favorite part of telling him the story is when they officially became girlfriend and boyfriend and their time at the lake. Over this one year she always brought his favorite things from his room and her favorite things from her room, as the room was filed with it. "Hi Joen..I know your going to be alright...I can feel it..you've been asleep for a year now..and I know why" She said moving his right arm up as she took her shoes off and sat down on the bed next to him, then lay down with her face infront of him as she rested the arm around her neck to make it feel like he is hugging her. "You have been recovering alot of energy havent you? You know why I can tell?" She said, softly stroking his cheek while a tear slip down her cheek. "Is so you can be stronger right? Well..your a hero no matter what Joen.." She said chocking on her words trying not to cry. "I...I really miss you...your grandparents are missing you too Joen" She said closing her eyes while wipeing them. "..Joen...I..I know you can't probably hear me..but" She said stroking his cheeks much more careingly now. "But I have something to tell you..ever since you fell asleep for a ...your imaginary friends started to disappear.." She said while using her right arm to stroke his hand around her neck.

"Which means...your going to lose me...too..I have started feeling weak lately..." She said touching her forhead on his as she silently started to cry. "So..before I disappear I really want to tell you something important when you wake up" She couldn't hold the tears as they kept coming, her tail wrap over his waist. "I enjoy telling you our story together, hoping telling you them will someday wake you up, even when you came to my room sometimes as I fake my screams. " Then chuckle as she remember it clearly. "Even though its a force of habbit of yours, since your grandparents never had visitors...Remember the day when I went into mating season?" She said opening her teary ceruleon eyes as they look upon the slumbering boy.

"I remember you running away everytime I would seem to spot you, or the time I corner you, then you would use a frying pan to knock me out" She said leaning closer ot him as she rested her head on his chest. "But the one day, I finally caught you while your grandparents were out shopping and lock us in your room" She started blushing remembering it so well. "I almost had you, I pin you down onto the floor, and as I was about to take it any farther..You and your mighty frying pan stop me once again" with slight annoyence in her voice, remember how he stop her not once, but twice in her attemp. "I still don't know why..it would've felt good...well..then again I did scared you"

Then she grunted as the effects were now taking their place, as she started to feel weaker. "..wow...your going to wake up soon huh..I guess that crash really toll on you...please don't strain yourself to wake up" She said to him while guiding his hand towards her cheek. "Nikka...I..want to wake up...I want ..to see your face again..." Joen who is in a coma could hear everything that Nikka was saying, but couldn't move or feel his body at all. But knows he is still alive. He felt her guiding his hand up to her cheek. "...I guess just this once nikka.." he said as he felt his hand touching something.

Nikka face was slightly blushing with a small smile. "Even in your sleep, you still look amazing to me..guu" She grunted as the pain shot through out her body then open her eyes. "Joen I'm sorry..looks like I will disappear after all..." with tears forming her eyes again...I guess..I will say good bye in the morning" She said as she hug him close to her, while her ears depressingly lower themselfs as her tail slump against his leg. "please...dont..forget me" she said between chokes.

The morning light was burning through his closed eyes, as they piearce through them, he then shot straight up gasping losing control over his senses as he felt hands calming him down, while he was thrashing about clawing any one who was grabbing him. He didn't recgonize their touches, they were forign to him. The room was going out of control untill Joen heard his grandma voice. "JOEN! Calm down I'm here I'm here!" She said through her grandson thrashing as she hug him quickly to her as they fell to the floor, his body spamming and squirming from the sudden grab.

Then she started shooshing him as he was started to calm down. "Its alright, its alright, shh..I'm here Joen" She said trying to comfort him. fromt he door way, holding her sides as she using the door frame to keep her up, was crying in tears as she watch Joen thrashed uncontrolably from waking up, as he was finally calming down, she then bent forward as if somebody punched her in the stomach. as the pain was too much for her, so she decided to turn around while using the wall to help her walk away. "Jo...en.."

His head snap up as he heard his name, then look out the halls seeing a girl with cat ears using her right arm, as it was holding her stomach, while using her left arm to balance herself againts the wall  
getting out of his grandmothers hold, he ran out the door and came behind to Nikka as she stop in her steps when he spoke up. "N..Nik..Ni" He couldn't get the name out, he didn't know why, but the person infront of her felt familer, while watching her black long hair turn with her turn all the way to face him, her eyes were puffy from crying as the tears were still there. But what scared him the most was..She was transparent!.

Then actd out on instant when he saw her body falling forward as he caught her hugging her close to his chest as he sat down while laying her body down, then..the name came back. "NIKKA! W..Whats happening!..Did...did I do this?" He ask as tears were forming in his eyes, he couldn't belieave, he was killing her..dont know how, but he is killing her infront of him. Then felt her hand weakly touch his cheek stroking it. "No...No..Joen...It wasn't you...its just...your losing your power.."She said as he grab her hand as he tryed to hold back from crying. "But..Ni..nikka..your"

Then she interupt him by holding his hand. "I know...but I can finally say what I always wanted to say before I do disappear" She plead through her voice trying her best to keep her strength as he showed his teeth gritting as he couldn't belieave he was losing her. "I...you" She said which Joen just let out a sigh from holding his breath as the tears came full force. "I...love you too Nikka..." He said which she started crying with him, as she waited for him to say those words.."I..I'm g..glad...that you said it..before...you...forget all about me" Before he could ask her what she ment..She pulled his head down to her lips as they kissed each other, as they kiss they both deepen it as Joen seperated as her body started to lift up. "N..No..Nikka!" Holding onto her hand. "I..love you...joen" She said as she started to disappear. "NIKKA!" he scream as the tears kept coming as he slam hard on the cold tile floors, then something roll out of his blue pants, a rock with rainbow colors came up againts his arm.

Joens grandma and grandpa came out of the room to him, they couldn't belieave that Nikka was disappearing. "Its okay Joen...you can..re imagine her again.." The grandma said holding back the tears as the grandpa spoke. "Ye...ah..when we. "NO!" Joen shouted as he pick up the rock infront of him, now remembering what it did. as the memories in his head of nikka was disappearing. "I won't be selfish! I won't LET HER DIE!" He then look up at the body of Nikka as it trail up to her face about to fully disappear, her thrust boths arms up holding the stone in both hands. "I WISH FOR NIKKA TO LIVE HER OWN LIFE, WITH HER OWN FAMILY! KEEPING EVERYTHING, HER POWERS HER ABILITYS EVERYTHING, AND THAT ANY TIES THAT CONNECTED TO HER DISAPPEAR!"

Which the stone flashed so brightly it glowed and shimmer above Joen as rays were going every where, Nikka disappeared in a blinding light, as Joen memories of her started to tear apart from ever remembering her, while his purples eyes started had a blue color pupil mixing in with his purple eyes, as the last words in his head were.

"I love you Joen..please dont cry"

As everything was cleared from the blinding light, Joen then scan the halls to see if the wish worked or not. He searched everywhere with his eyes. but no signs of that cat girl. But she was no where in sight. Then he quickly with so much anger slam the rock down onto the floor as it broek apart as it then again caused a blinding light, making Joen fly into the wall and passed out, then the broken pieaces of the rock rainbow like colors turned into a normal grey color. Joen grandparents ran up to Joen checking on him as he open his eyes. "Do you remember anything Joen?" which the grandparents were surprised that they could remember Nikka, but then again. they were wearing their parents chamr bracelets that they gave them when they were kids. "All..I..remember...is crying" he said to them.

Present time

Azune was sitting on the bed trying so hard not to cry, but after hearing that story she couldn't help it, as she was crying onto Jane's shoulder, as she softly rub Azunes back as she was hugging her close. "Its alright dear...You want to know why we remember?" Azune nod her head againts Jane's shoulder as the grandpa grab something around his neck, as Azune lifted her head and suddenly was pushign againts Jane. "Gah..get that charm away!" She said in panick as he quickly threw it a cross the room in panic to not hurt Azune. "Sorry!"

Then Azune calmed down.."Sorry...that charm you...Wait...You mean?" She then looked at the grandma. "Yup, that charm there, protected us from the wishing stone powers..and apparent can ward off Fox spirits as well.." She said jokingly as Azune huff while looking down, then sighed.."So..what happen to Nikka?" She ask as both grandparent, gave a careing smile as they told Azune to follow them outside.

After walking down the streets of the village, near the entrances towards the west side of the gate, they stop a couple feet away from the building. "She is right there" Which Azune gasp as her eyes open wide as she saw the cat girl, wearing her traditional black leotard shirt that was hugging her tightly, with her black sleek long sleeve pants with the white stripes going down, her long black hair reaching down her back, as her ears were twitching and her tail wagging, along with her parents, playing tag as she was on the ground laughing her head off.

"T..The wish..." Azune started before she got interupted. "Yup..thats right, Nikka has her own family and has been living in the village ever since the hospital. We don't know why, but I guess the stone listen to Joens heart the most and brought her here" She said while holding on to Azunes shoulders. While Azune looked up at her. "Does..She remember?" She asked with curiosity wanting to know. "No..We went up to her couple times asking her parents, if she remembers Joen. Which they told me that everytime they bring up Joens name she just says that she never met him or doesnt know why they bring him up..Any way come on..Lets go back to the house Azune, I'll make you your favorite:"

She then guided Azune away from the house as she looked back at the neko girl walked into the house, "I can't belieave it..I never knew Joen had that kind of history" She said while turning her back away from the house.."I wonder..will Joen remember if the two were to meet each other?" She said while walking back inside the house.

Meanwhile.

"Nikka, remember we are going to go out later tonight!" Her mom said from downstairs as Nikka was going through her closet trying to find her coat, as she pop her head away from the closet and shouted back down. "Okay mom!" She finished by walking towards the mirror. She changed alot over the years. Her hair literly almost rach near her waist, Her mom some time wanted to cut it down, but decided not to since it complement her and makes her uniqe, her black ears and tail have grown slightly too. She then hug herself as she loved the way she change, then spun making a pose, but stop after spotting a picture on her bewer. "hmm..someday..we will be together again..Just you wait...sweetie," She then lean in and kiss the picture as she went back up straight and ran out the door grabbing her jacket from the door frame, on the picture that she kissed, showed her and Joen winning a blue ribbon during a 3 legged race. as a note infront of the picture had her hand writing saying.

"July 12th, 2009. "Don't forget Joen"


	14. Season 2: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. Well, hope you all enjoy the mini-chapters. Now to preseant Season 2. Azune vs Ghost Godzilla. Hope you all enjoy the up coming fight. To let everyone know, that the fight with Jooen hasn't been finish. Since I mostly wanted to focus on the godzilla fight. With out further adiu. Here ya go, again these are all in their original format.**

**...**

**Season 2 The Azure Protector Kitsune: Azune**

Gaurdian vs the King of Monsters

Chapter 1: The Plot

A Time space distortion has form into the sky as it tear itself open reveling a shuttle flying out of it while the portal closed itself. The pilot was quietly enjoying the view of the Future Shabuya of Japan as she set the engine by pushing indicated buttons on the consule as gust of air started jetting out underneith the shuttle.

While decending and slowly levitating it down softly onto the landing platform that was stretching out from the door way of a building with tredmills pushing a platform with medical crews running out to make sure the pilot wasn't injured at all.

Once the shuttle landed perfectly onto the pad. The hatch of it open upward as the pilot inside pull off the helment as she shook her head to get her hair flowing out. While standing up pulling out a ladder to climb down. The medical crew came up to assist her decent down the stairs making sure nothing was wrong. Seeing she didn't get distortion sickness.

Once she was settle she told everyone that she was fine and needed to look for the leader, Which a man in a general looking uniform came up to her with a Salute as she responded back with a salute too while the both lower their arms back to their sides. The man name is Saint Kunno. After turning around walking towards the entrance towards the building with the pilot next to him. The doors swhooshed open and closed again once they walked through.

While walking down the futuristic halls with bulletens that were neon lights hollograms showing recent news and reports. While some of the people inside were getting automated coffe and food dispencers generating food for those who push onto the icons.

"So what is it that you need to report?" He ask her while they calmly marching towards the command center. With out even looking at him she responded back. "I don't think you will like the news I brought upon us" With a sigh she knew he wouldn't be surprise. If she's here this early then he knows she failed. "So..The King of Monsters has defeated you once again I pressume?" He asked which was surprise she didn't noded. "No sir..It was another Kaiju..A Kind that we don't know of"

With that infomation they stop mid way infront of a elevator as he pushed the up button to head up into the command center as he turns to look at her as she had a look of confusion and intrest. "..What kind of monster has you intrested in it?" He ask.

"Godzilla? Angurious. Ghidora Irys?" He asked her which she looked up with her eyes as she slowly reply as the elevator made its way to them as it swoosh open. She stop before speaking as Civillians walked past them. Chatting away as they talked about each others lives and how everything is going well. After they left the and the pilot walked in as he pushed the button for the command center.

Once the elevator started she decided it was best time to tell him what happen. "Sir Permission to speak" Which he nodded. "The monster that defeated Mecha Ghidora was not any of the monsters you mention..It was a new Kaiju" She said which caught his attention as he fold his hands behind his back. "It was a Fox Kaiju..Nothing in my records said anything about a Fox like Kaiju" She said which the John looked at her with a raise brow and then back infront of him as he breaths in. "Also a Psychic was adding it" Which he look back at her quickly with shock in his eyes. "A psychic working with a Kaiju?..I've heard of the Shobojins being with Mothra..But this is un heard of" He said as the elevator started to slow down as they were reaching their destination.

"You did save every infomation you had in that battle right?" Which she noded as the door swung open as they walked through as all of the people inside were tapping down fast on the computers as infomation was being put on the monitor that was place infront of them as each and every infomation from the monitor goe through digital wireing that can't be seen.

Standing in the middle was the General as many scientists and commanders giving him and talking to him about reports of recent monster attacks and how they were destroy by unknown Kaijus while the other one was a Shade beast. While this was going on John shouted. "General we might have info about the unknown Kaiju. One of our best pilots came back after battling it" He said as she step up to the General while he looks at her. "Ah your the one who confronted Godzilla correct?"

Which she noded and Salutes. "Sir. The unknown Kaiju every one is informing you is a Fox. I came toe to toe with it. " While taking her eyes off of him for a bit she quickly pulled out a device by slipping her hands in her pocket while taking it out. She stretch her hand out to hand it over to him. "This video disk has recorded any infomation about the fox." With that the General gladly noded and told one of the people to play it on the screen.

Which they kindly took it and open up a computer drive while it slides out into a small shape that any small discs will fit. After opening the container that the pilot brought as they softly push in the middle as the disc hove above the case a bit as they grab the sides and slide it through the hard drive.

Once it enter the view screen infront of them started playing out the battle Mecha Ghidora and the unknown fox. The Pilot just sat down never looking at the screen ashame how easily defeated Ghidora was for the Fox Kaiju. Then it played the part with the Boy which she shot straight up. "Thats him..The psychic who threw the boulder at the D-Crusher cables" She said with a acouse pointed finger at the young boy.

"So your telling me a Psychic help this fox out?" The general asked while looking at them. "We don't know. There's no ID or any infomation about the boys where abouts" One of the scientists said, then spoke up. "He probably doesnt live in Japan..His cloths look like they came from America. So possible 3 theories. "He was visiting Japan on a summer vacation." He said now raising a 2nd finger. "Two. He often go to a releative that lives in Japan or 3" He said raising his 3rd finger. "This just a hunch. He could be a lost tribe of that of the shobojins" He said while the general started thining it trhough. But remember that their race don't often become Human size.

"Rule out the 3rd option and you have 2 to guess...Any way This doesn't prove anything or details of this Fox" The General said slammign his fist which the pilot flinch. "I have a saggestion" A Man voice said over in the shadows as he step out with a white T-Shirt that dont cover his shoulders. While he was wearing gauntlets on his hands while wearing a fire design leather pants as he punch his fist together. His hair was wild purple with red eyes. "Who autherise you in here!" The General said as alot of privates and Lt pull out their guns at the tresspasser.

"Don't worry I let myself in..Should really work on your security" He said throwing a gaurd in 3 feet infront of him as the pilot put her hands up to her face by habit. The gaurd on the ground back was arch but was still moving. Then step on him as he breath in a bunch of air. "Meh...Not much of a killer if no one gives me a good fight..Any way to solve your problem." He state started walking forward again while John got infront of the general.

"You can stay right there and tell us!" Which the guy raise both hands. "Alright alright. We'll do it your way. Like I was saying before..You know what year it is in the preseant?" Which the General raise a brow. "2009 why?" He ask as he now had his hands under his chin. "Well..Isn't it close to the month of when Godzilla attack Tokyo almost devastating everything?"

Which everyone lowered their guns as he was right. Its close to that month..But what is he implying. "I was thinking since vengeful spirits don't rest easily once they are killed. They tend to rise back from the dead" He said slowly lowering his arms seeig the situation has calm down.

"So..Its not like we can raise the dead...Be-" "They said with strong memories it can. Especially since the war began that year. So it easily can happen" Which now caught every one attention while he walks towards the screen. "So..This Kaiju is unknown right? Well I have some deets about it." Then the general turn to him with seriousness flowing through his body. "Tell us then..How do we defeat it." Which just made the man laugh. "On one condition..See this boy is what gives the fox the strength to fight. And also you should be inform that this Fox..Can disguise itself as a human girl." He said turning around with a glare smile on his face.

"What...IS this true!" "Why would I lie infront of 100 soilders in the same room as I am in. Which can shoot me down easily with a pull of a trigger. So yeah its old doucuments that has been lost since the data power sortage." He said which brought up a small disc. "This only has few details but thats about it...Now as for my condition."

The General then walked up to him 4 feet away as he took the disc he happily was giving to. "You want to fight the boy..Which you believe is where she gets her strength from..You have my permission. Now here's my condition." He said before he could speak again. "I know I know. How will we be able to get the King of Monsters to appear? Simple. Make everyone remember it and it will come. Here" He then pulled out what look like diamonds.

"These are very rare stones that hold great memories. I was diving in the ocean of the said location. In this case holds the hatred and sorrow of the war that happen. Let me tell you..its all charge up with spiritual energy. Get the people to reminence that day and they will all mourn over it which will impower the crystal. Once it starts flashing make sure you throw it in a cavren or ocean. If you don't..That hatred and sorrow will consume your body and destory it form the inside out...So..do we have a deal?"

He said glare smiling. "What do you say?" With a arm stretch out to shake hands. The General eyeing him every moment and notice he wasn't lieing what so ever. He couldn't lie either since he stated the truth about so many soilders in the room.

"Pilot Kayla Iruni will send you there. We have inform one of our spys in the past the infomation" He said as a Scientist came up behind the general as he lean to his right and spoke to him. "Transport this in the past to our spy and tell him to powet this up with the peoples memory of the Godzilla attack."

With a nod the scientist took it and went towards the service elevator that leads to the division section. Once it was closed a Girl around 20 came out from the back with brown short hair wearing a Pilot suit. "Kayla Iruni reporting" She said saluting and looks at the man. "..Irunick? What are you doing here? "You know this man?" The general ask as she noded. "Ah..Yeah..Hes one of the best fighters in our collage.." "Then we won't have a problem" The man Orunick looked at her. "Did not know you work here..Makes things easier. Alright then" Which she noded agreeign with them that a stranger will make things difficult. "I was inform to take you to the preseant and find the boy that empowers the Fox. While our spy powers up the stone with memories of the people of Tokyo to make Godzilla rise again to destory the Fox Kaiju while destorying Tokyo."

She said repeating the reports she reciave from a email sent to her which both him and General noded. "So get to it!" Which they both Saluted and ran off to the hanger bay. "Sir is it wise to send him?" John ask as the General looked at him and sigh. "Yes..Cause I too read his records..He's known not to ever lie. If we can pull this off. Tokyo will be finally ours" He said turning around while John watches him enter his qaurters. "...Joen..." He said quietly. as he walked towards the pilot and whisper in her ear.

"I want you to make sure that boy doesnt die" Which she looked at him confusingly and noded. "Why?" and then wide eye as the name was mention. "Understood" She said headin back to her shuttle as John watches her leave.


	15. Season 2: chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. Well, hope you all enjoy the mini-chapters. Now to preseant Season 2. Azune vs Ghost Godzilla. Hope you all enjoy the up coming fight. To let everyone know, that the fight with Jooen hasn't been finish. Since I mostly wanted to focus on the godzilla fight. With out further adiu. Here ya go, again these are all in their original format.**

**...**

Chapter 2: The Rise of Godzilla

In the city of TOKYO, bustling and burstign lively with People walking back and forth, through the busy streets and districts of one of the largest citys ever. Some of them were waiting patiently on a bus stop, as some were teenagers, some were adults. Even those on buisness trips were constantly keeping an eye on their watch. Wanting to get to their jobs in time, before they get yelled at.

Thenn all of them got up, as the bus finally reach to their stop, as it hiss and screeched when it was coming to a stop. When the people got on, some even got out and walked away. Including Joen and Azune, when they got off the bus then hissed once more and squeaked when the tires started moving.

"Well here we are Azune, I promise to take you to one of my favorite spots in Tokyo. "Joen said as he started whiping off any dirt off from his pants, as he then looked up at Azune who was turning her body around over the place, seeing the tall buildings, towering over them.

"WOW! Their so huge! Its like they could easily swallow you hole and spit you back out into a silver platter" She said hopping onto a bench, Joen then face palm himself, with a disgrunted look. Not liking Azunes very descriptive details. "Come on Azune, you promise that you won't carry on, while we're out again. Remember the beach incident you and Joena caused?" He finished by glareing at the young Teen, who was happily giggleing and spinning around a street pole with one hand, as her leg was standing on it, while the other one was hanging off.

"Boy, take her to a city and she would be so facinated about the place. Well can't blame her, back then she only had castles and huts." He chuckle while walking up to her and pull her down by the tail as she quickly fell to the floor purring. "Right...forgot that her tail is her weak slash feel good spot" He said sighing,. then just bends down and picks her up by the body which she blinked and looked back at him.

"I did it again didn't I?" She said with her eyes close smiling, as Joen just nodded his head. "Yes you did" He couldn't finished his sentence on the acount couple of school girls walked by them, which Azune and Joen blinked at them as they had dreamy looks on them as they giggle. "Aww, that so sweat! He's holding her close to him" The girl with black hair said as the blonde one spoke up as they left. "I wished we had a guy doing things like that for us" They said can't stop looking back at Joen and Azune.

Which Joen quickly shot away from Azune and had a blush on his face. Which Azune just blinks in confusion and looks at Joen. "What did they mean by.."They wish they had a boy do the same to them?" She asked as she chuckle at Joens wide eye face, then just shook his head. "Its nothing Azune, their just being silly..Now" He finished by clearing his throat and stretching his shirts collar

"Come on, I'll show you where I go to school" He said grabbing her hands, while pulling her along with him. Which Azune just laughed at how embarrase he's acting. "Geeze, Joen can get embarrase easily, maybe I could use this to my advantage. Especially for slamming his foot on my tail" She said with a evil smile while glareing behind Joen's back.

Hours has passed by, and the scenary started to change a bit, as now the side walks had blossom trees on the grassy areas, which th epink blossoms were gently falling down with the carass of the gentle breeze, blowing them in a loop fashion, Azune was just wide mouth at how beautiful this place was, and started to see a long giant brick wall gate. Which she started jumping up and back down trying to get a good look, at whats behind it. Which Joen laughed as his shoulders move up and down. "Don't worry Azune, once we reach the gate, you will be able to see the school"

He finished by looking over his shoulders, seeing how child like Azune was being, then just pouted her face while talking. "But if I could use my powers, I can easily jump over the gate* She said while Joen just sighs. "AZUNE..you promise" He said with a tilted head and one eye brow raised, which she wave her hand with no worries in her look."Yeah, yeah I know, I know but come on! Be faster that way"

She said with slight annoyence in her voice, which she likes doing that to Joen. Then backed up when he gave off his traditional glares. "Azune, it will be tresspassing, besides I don't thi" Then gets interrupted all of the sudden as he was orughly grab and thrown into the streets. Azune then panicked from this and looked who threw him. The boy in front of her was huge, bigger than her and Joen together, and his arms..More of the thought, what arms, all Azune could see was muscles on the guy. The guy had wild fire hair as his white T-shirt was underneith some green vest. His pants were cameo cargo pants, whle his black boots were stepping out into the streets.

He was walking towards the flinching Joen as he was up on one knee. Joen then open one eye at the guy and his face was full of panick from the giant kid. "G..? How..How did you get out of" Then gets pick up by the collar up to Gracien's smug face. "After what you and your girlfriend did to me in the past, I came back out of Juvey! And Now I'm back for revenge, for that scar Nikka! Left" Which Azune eyes wet wide at the name. "Nikka! She went to school with Joen!" She said with some surprise, then heard, Joen scream as he was punched to the concrete, "HEY! YOU LET HIM GO!" Azune shouted

Which the boy didn't care as he started marching towards Joen. "Heh heh..After all those years in that school, I will be able to get my revenge on you" He said the kicked Joen hard in the stomach as he was sent flying into a walll and back on th ground rolling as he was coughing badly Azune then almost ran up but stop. "Gu..right, I promise Joen I wouldn't use my powers..but..He's getting hurt" She finished by slightly bitting her finger nail, as the muscle bound kid picked up a stick. "Well, where are those Special powers huh!" He said, which Joen who was facing down at the ground with both arms keeping him up, looked up whle flinching trying to move the stick in the boys hands.

Then before he could struck Joen down, nothing hit his target, then blinks while looking at his empty hands. Then looked up to see the stick floating there in mid air. "What..What the heck is going on" Then Joen looked over towards Azune, wondering if she did it, but saw a Woman next to her, then the stick decided that batting practice was needed, which caused the boy to get whack all ovre the place, "Your dead JOEN, you hear me, the next time we meet!" He said running then fell to the ground holding his hands in front as he scream like a girl.

Azune who was panicking, ran straight up to Joen and knelt down , helping him up and holding onto his shoulders. "A..Are you alright?" She ask while looking behind him and in front of him, as he try to protest Azunes help, just making the pain worst. Then his mouth was open by Azunes' hands as she check inside. "No loose teeth..I think you will be fine" She said moving back a bit from Joen. Who was moving his jaw, making sure Azune didn't diss located it. Then softly look at Azune "Thanks..for careing Azune, and you to mis...OH..its you again.." He said to the woman as she was, wearing a tan button jacket over her shirt, and wearing a tan skirt that teachers would wear.

Azune look up to her and back at Joen, then return her gaze with some anger in them. "Is she going to cause trouble too, if you want I coul-" The gets interrupted by her which caused the two to flinch. "Quiet.." She shouted and then just rub her eye temples with a displeasing sigh. "Your still won't accept our offer, ? She asked while her cold eyes looked down at him, while he just stood up, with some help from Azune. "I don't need to go to your, fancy school to control my psychic powers okay!" He said while Azune had a shocked look on her face, and turn her attention at the woman.

"Still turning down the offer..I can assure you Joen, that you won't have to deal with people like them." She directed her attention at the crawling boy on the ground, trying to run away from the area. Then looks over to the blue hair girl. "Well Nikka, I didn;t know you had a new look" Which made Azune flinched. Then Joen sigh in Annoyence. "Who the heck is Nikka! And why is everyone referring Azune to..This person!" He asked while one eye was half open from the beating he had. Which the woman blinked a few times, then lean forward with curiosity. "OH I am so sorry..heh, thought you were some one eles" Which she rub the back of her head, as Azune slightly giggle. "Yeah..I get that alot, sooo...You must be this Miki person I oh so heard about, being persistan on getting Joen to join your special school"

Which the Woman whos name is now Miki, sigh out of irritation. Then move her hands up to her forehead. "As I said to his grandparents, we can help him control his powers, without him losing control over them, or them controlling him" She finished by opening one eye at Azune while thinking to herself. "Hmm .She has a weird feeling around her..Could she be a Kaiju?" She thought to herself as Azune help Joen up fully. "Well you know where to find me if you change your mind" She said by reaching in her jacket pocket, and handed a small address card, to the two teens. "Just call this number"

Which flap her had when the card suddenly rip apart in her hands. "No thank you, like Joen said, he doesnt need your school" Azune said while glareing at Mikki which she back up a bit in surprise. "You..You have psychic powers tooo!" She said with slight surprise, which made Azune took around with her head high "Hmph, come on Joen, we don't need some commoner to tell you where to go!" She said by hooking around his amr as he was being pulled. "Um..Uh..Sure?" He said while trying to keep up with the in rage kitsune.

Then Miki who was dumbfounded by that, change her expression to a serious one. "So..there's a Kaiju who can change into a Human huh, So that means she haves a psychic bond with Joen" She said turning around and walking the oppasite direction of where Azune and Joen went. "I just hope, him and Azune dont meet up with each other. Joen will be devistated if she disappear..Like Nikka" She said stopping infront of the school gate, and looks at the plaster on the wall like gate. "Nikka..Where ever you are..please come back..Everyone at school misses you" She said sliding a hand over the plate as a Photo of the Cat holding a trophy in track, with all the girls huddle around her smiling..

Mean While

Some where outside of Tokyo in a open woods as a distortion portal open up in the sky, then a shuttler came through the distortion as electricity ccame flying ever where from the entrace as the shuttle came flying out, while gently decending towards the grassy plains, while the grass's were being blown back and forth as black outlines wave across them.

When the shuttle softly touch the ground, the grass of the plains were then pressed flat into the ground, while a hissing sound and whirring sounds, that were emitting from the shuttle came to a stop. The hatch of the shuttle then opened up with a shoosh, revealing Kayla and Irunick, whom Irunick jump out of the cockpit and landed on the grass, then bend back up, stretching his arms high in the air. "Ahh..Smell that fresh 2013 year air. Smells better than what we have in the future"

He finished, by putting his gauntlet hands behind the back of his head, and look up at Kayla who was admiring the scenary. "Yup thats right, this turns into what we dont have in the future" He said in a painful voice. "Don't know why, those scumbags want to destroy this beautiful place" Which Kayla was about to protest when she finally climb down the ladder, wearing her pilot black-greyish uniform. Untill he interrupted her.

"Well no time to be dawdling, I'm going to find that boy, while you get everyone to remorse on the godzilla incident" He reply by waveing his hands in a bye fashion. Which she was about to follow him, but relunticly didn't. She knows she had a mission, and with a tracking device placed on him and her. They were monitoring every move from the future. So she can't easily follow her 2nd orders. And thats protecting Joen. "I'm sorry John,. I can't protect Joen while under servallence.."She thought to her self, while closing her eyes and ran back up to the shuttle, and turn the thrusters back on, as she head towards the location of where Godzilla attack all the three locations.

First Location- Shizuoka. A Remote island just outside of the main land of Tokyo, that was once been devastated by the lizard creature, known as Godzilla. Over 12 people have perish on this site 10 years ago, after the first appearence of Godzilla.

Kayla was quietly walking down the street, as they were still buildings broken and torn to pieaces, while at the same time. People were mourning over the loss's of their loves one that perished in the tragedy, Kayla was just pacing slowly, as her eyes kept looking at every direction of all the destroyed areas. She then closed her mouth by bringing her arms up to it. The sight she saw was a hospital building that look like, it was broken in two as the rescue team, were still recovering dead bodies, she couldn't handle the sight as she looked down and ran ahead away from the tragic scene.

When she got a good distance, she heard a whistle, coming from her pocket. She slowly move her head down at it, while doing so, slowly reach her hand inside and pull out the diamond like stone while it gave off a very dreadful feeling. "He was right..It's collecting energy" She thought to herself, then the light emitting from the diamond, then disapate quickly, once it did, white liquid was now inside the diamond, a very small amount of it. Which she carry it up to eye level now, with her brown eyes looking at the liquid.

Then quickly put it away, knowing it must've collected enough spiritual energy of the island, which luckily the casualties werent that bad. But still sadden by the fact of the chaos. While turning around she headed for the shuttle, to go to her next destination.

Back with Azune and Joen in the Shabuya district

"Geeze, hold still" Azune said leaning forward, as she started wiping off some of the dirt and slight red marks off from Joen face, who was sitting on a chair outside an Ice cream shop. Which the shop owner gave him an ice bag to hold it up to his head, to ease the headach. "Thanks Azune..sorry you had to see that" He said mourning over the pain, the bully gave him, while his left eye was half open. Still recovering form the beating, the hissed in pain. When Azune pushed a little to hard while she jumped away.

"Sorry..Joen, how come you didn't fight back?" She asked while sitting down the wash cloth while Joen just shook his head. "And what? Add fuel to the fire?" He spoke with slight annoyence, as Azune just looked down at the table. "Though I wish I knew who this Nikka person is" Which brought Azune's attention, she looked up at him with her eyes, while still facing at the table. "You mean, this has happen before?" Then bit her lower lip as she saw Joen nodded his head.

"Yeah, every day in school. The track team and swimming team always come up to me, and ask me how Nikka is doing." He finished, by sitting down the ice bag as the headach was gone, and fully open his left eye, blinking a couple of times to make sure it was okay. Then Azune started clapping her hand lightly, trying to change the subject. "But I have to know if he still remembers..." with a thoughtful look, she then leaned back on her chair and boldly ask Joen. "Hypertheticly speaking Joen, what do you remember every time that name gets mention to ya" She asked, while silently looking thruogh his thoughts as to see what he can remember.

He did the samething as Azune, leaning bakc on his chair, closed both eyes while moving his head down, crossing his arms over his chest. Trying to think a way to awnser her question. "Well..its weird, I mean I don't know the name of the person being said...But the name I do remember slightly.."He spoke while Azune saw a little twinge in his mind go off. "I see..Go on" She promptly asked him, while flashes started to appear in his mind. "Well..the one thing I do remember, is every once in a while in my sleep, I start crying hestericly. While shooting straight up on my bed..You should remember, I done it 4 days in a row"

He said opening one eye at her, to make sure if she still remembers. Then saw her nod her head. "But..its weird...I see that I'm in a hall way of a hospital..being held by my grandma, shooshing me, and telling me everything will be fine" Which the image appeared in his mind as Azune saw the scenary take place. He wasn't off the mark, as she saw him like said. Being held by his grandmother as small particle of yellow orbs floated down. "...I..guess thats Joen wish, after saving Nikka" Then blink her eyes while giving out a sigh. Then open one eye towards Joen and smile.

"HEY! How about we go and get something to eat! I'm starving!" She said happily grabbing his arm and pulled him straight out of his chair, as he laughed. "Okay okay! I'm hungry too, there should be a resturant just up ahead." He finished by pulling his arm awya from Azune, and walk side by side with her. But then looks behind him with a worry expression. "I could..have sworn we were being watched.." Then just drop the subject, as him and Azune started to walk into the busy crowd, that were pushing into him and Azune trying to make heads or tails which is left or which is right.

Then coming out from behind a wall, was Irunick as he step forward towards the table the two were sitting at. "So..Thats Joen, he definitly doesnt look like his future counter part" He spoke to himself with a evil grin, then saw a hint of blue in the crowd. "And that must be, the lovely Kitsune Azune..Heh hearing her scream again will be pleasuredries" He finished by slamming his guantlet covered fist on the table, which it ended up breaking apart from the sheer force.

"Just need to keep them busy, for Kayla to gather enough energy. To RE-awaken Godzilla!" With a throw of the table as people dive down from this, he charged forward towards the two teens. Quietly disappearing in the crowd. "They admit to themselfs, that they were better when they were younger, so let see how well of a team they are" He thought to himself, as his targets started to come into view.

With Kayla at her 2nd destination, Gotenba, where Baragon and Godzilla first fought.

She landed just outside in the woods, where the shuttle would not be seen, by any travelers and tourists. Once she did landed the shuttle, she started hiking up the road, where the famous hot springs of Gotenba were used to be, but some of the springs were still demolished, while some were still there, but with little water to create stream. Then after she manage to reach to the top of the mountain leaning down onto her knees, breathing in and out from the lone hike, she then raise her head up to see the building couple miles away still.

"S..Sona...I see why..we have..transportals.." She said as she shook her head and wave her arms from the exhuasting trip up the mountain. Few minutes went by as she finally reach to the building, holding onto the wall despertly keeping her self standing, short of breaths. 'Y..Yepta..finally..made it" She said between each breath, then walked inside the door and ran straight to a sofa and lazily sat down on it. while resting her head back on the sofa, then heard some chattering going on at the reception table.

"Gah, ever since 6 years ago. We haven't had any customers or tourists come by" A Girl with long blonde hair said, while slamming down old news papers and books. "If only my parents and family were here, stupid lizard.. Wish you would be gone forever, for what you caused!" She finished by slamming her office door with a loud bang, as a pottery fell to the floor, but was quickly caught by the same girl, whom open the door quickly and caught, then gently put it back into its place, then closed the door once more.

Kayla who was watching her from the position she was in, took the diamond out and saw that it was now half full. Which mean alot of people must've died here. Then the other reason could be, because a monster name Baragon, has fought and perish on this site because of Godzilla, trying to protect the humans from its destroying rampage.

Once she got up from the couch, and was fixing her cloths, she then set out of the building, and notice some people, carrying boques of flowers in their arms, and placed them next to the building while kneeling down, breaking out into tears of their lost ones. Kayla brought both of her hands up to cover her mouth and just ran by. She couldn't belieave how much pain this Godzilla creature did to all of these people.

Bringing the diamond stone from her pocket, she saw it gathering more energy. being almost full, she started to have doubts, while breathing in and out from sadness, just looking at the scenary and all the people. "..This is wrong..this is wrong, I need to stop Irunick! We can't go with this" She said by pulling out a pin from the inside of her pilot suit, and slam it down hard into the ground while stomping her foot into it. Then quickly brought her hand in her pants pocket, and pulled out a device while flipping the top open, as it had a screen and buttons on it.

Once she finished typing on the futuristic device. She then brought up to her ear, by swaying her hair away with her hand. While running towards her shuttle. Then heard a clicked from the device. "Yeah John! Its Kayla, I have very very bad news" Which then came up to the stone like steps, carefully taking each step slowly. "This hole plan of re-awakening Godzilla is a bad idea, and I belieave that no one will survie..INCLUDING Joen" after saying Joens name, John silent cursed to himself, not realizing the danger to Joen.

"I think Irunick planned this whole entire thing" She spoke through, while moveing the branches away from her, as the trees towered over her and the bushes brushing againts her legs. "I don't know where Irunick went, but I have a feeling he has found Joen..I'm going to pursue him and make sure nothing happens." Which she clicked the device before John could give his respone, climbing up the ladder towards her shuttle, jumping inside the cockpit as the shooshing noise of the hatch closing itself down.

Clicking and beeping noises were soon follow by Kayla's hands tapping and flipping switches as the engines started to rev up. After getting every thing online, she tilted the pilot controls backwards causing the shuttle to lift up into the air, and jetted off towards the Shabuya district. Where things are about to go crazy.

Mean while with Azune and Joen

Hours have went by ever since they left the resturant district. But something between the two, kept telling them that they were being followed, Azune mostly sensed hostility..But not at her but mostly towards Joen. She kept looking behind her slightly, using her eyes of spirits. But when she used this ability, she saw tons of dead souls walking all over the place, as they mourn and cryed. some of them had no bodys, some were torn in half. Even some what seemed like were trampled.

Azune couldn't bear it and cancle her ability out as she held her hand up to her forehead. Feeling sick and ill, which Joen quickly ran up and caught her before she collaps backwards. "Azune? Wh..Whats wrong!" He asked while slowly sitting down holding Azune tightly againts his chest, feeling her body was getting heavy, then she slowly reply with a weak voice. "Yea..just..The souls here..their..their hurting..they..can't find the light" She said with sadness in her tone, while her eyes were half open, with tears. Joen then lifted her up on his back and started carrying her towards a parking lot, not best choice. But only way to keep themselfs hidden.

Which didn't go unnotice to Irunick, which he smirk. Knowing this will be a better chance than ever. After following them inside, he quickly hid behind a pillar. Seeing how the sunlight was bright enough to make things seeable. The sight he saw amazed him. Joen lowered Azune gently to the ground and made sure, to keep a hold on her. While resting her gently up againts the wall. He then brought his hand to her back, while starting to gently rub her back, he used his right arm to check her forhead.

"I'm fine Joen, I just used that ability again to see spirits out in the open" Her shoulders then started shaking as Joen bent down infront of her face with great concern. "Joen..I can't tell you what I saw..even you will be devastated..but its weird...They were all starring at the center of this town" She said while her ears and tail appeared, and shot her head towards a weird sound. "Someone is here" Which Joen shot straight up and used his psychic powers to pull a poll towards his hand, and swung slightly down with it. "SHOW YOUR SELF!"

Which they both saw someone take a step away from one of the beams, and started clapping his hands together with each step. "My, My I would never thought that SHE, was the fox" He spoke while Azune jump straight up alerted, then eyes turn red for some thing didn't feel right from this guy, which his smile quickly change into sheer hate and anger. "She also gave me the same look too" Which Confused Joen as he took a step in front of Azune while she looked at him with a puzzle look.

"How do you know Azune?" He asked while the mysterious man just kept walking forward, while raising one arm, adjusting his guantlets, also doing the same with his right hand. "Might as well tell you, since you will disappear in 10 years" Which confused Joen and Azune as they raised a eye brow, then saw him threw something out of his jacket and step on a small device with a loud snap. Then it quickly went back to the diamond crystal in the shuttle that Kayla was piloting as more energy started to gather in it.

"You see, 10 years from now, your going to meet me. In a destroyed world, where Futurians has taken over Japan. But lucky for you and Azune, you two some how manage to avoid us for a long time in America" He said getting into his battle position, which made Joen grit his teeth, not liking this story. "I manage to find you both, at a nice small resort. But you two were definitly too relax then, You see..Azune your friend there" With a pointed finger, made her get into a stance she recall using during her kitsune battle training. "Has lost the ability to use any of her powers, including the ability to transform"

Which made both of them looked at each other and back at him. "I..I lose all my powers! How!" She shouted while throwing her arm in anger, as then it switch back to the crystal while Kayla then flew past over tokyo. Then scream from the sheer blinding light, she quickly pushed a button to eject out of the shuttle, as it crashed into the tower, which luckily didn't cause it to fall. As the light started falling towards the ground.

"Well, in about 10 minutes, you will find out by your own ears" He said while chuckling at the confused look the two were giving. "But all I can say is, that you and Joen still posed a threat then, the two of you were powerful in the country. But when I came to face you. You falled first" Then quickly kartwheel out of the way from a flying pole, that was in Joens hands which clung into one of the sappurt beams. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER" He said charging straight at him with blind furry, as Azune clench her hands up to her chest, blinking from what she saw. The man who got back standin up straight grin. "Yup, just like old times" Which he uppercut into Joens stomach whoms eyes went wide, and his mouth open as spit came uot of his mouth, as Irunick grind his fist into him.

Then toss him in the air, after landing back on the ground, Joen quickly did a hand stand and stood back up. Then quickly knelt down holding his stomach coughing. "Wow, I am impress..the last time I did that to you, you instantly fell to the floor." Which he got interrupted as Joen ran at him again. "Stop talking like you know me!" Which then Irunick block Joens forward punch, but quickly got kicked in the face, by Azune jump kicking into him, when he stumble backwards, Joen quickly threw a metal pole from a construction beam, by using his psychic powers and slam it into Irunick who went flying backwards, while landing into a kneel slash out stretch leg. By using his hand to stop his speed. "Heh.." Then wipe his mouth. 'You were right Joen, you two are better in this period" he spat out, by running towards them

Azune who quickly put up her guard, was grab by the tail, which he quickly swung her in a 360 degree into a shock Joen who went flying back from the blow, as Azune followed him when Irunick let go of her tail, then jump on each beam by beam, Azune who finally got off of Joen, help him up as he shook his head, then got punch in the stomach by Irunick and went flying slamming into a beam and fell back to the floor, Azune who panick quickly turn her head with a glare, and swung her tail to release a ice beam to a beam. Which Irunick fell onto the floor har,d rubbing his head from the impact ont he floor, which shot his eyes open and rolled out of the way before Azune could creseant kick him on the ground.

When he rolled back up, Joen quickly swung a pole into Irunick stomach as he was pushed back by the force. Before he could attack Azune then followed up by jumping on Joens shoulder with one hand, and swung a leg into Irunicks face, that sent him flying to the left, then Joen complete his rotate by throwing the pole at him with his psychic powers, but miss as Irunick jump on it and rocketed himself into Azune with a head butt, and kick a cross Joen's face sending the two into a heap on the floor as they rolled to a complete stop.

After landing on the ground from the previous attack, he was let out a big sigh and stood up straight and crack his neck from the left to right, and open one eye at the two who were already in a kneeling position. "Wow...You guys actually hurt me..But Azune shouldn't you be running out of this building now?" he said while lowering his eyes at her. "Why?" Then heard a sirren going off as her and Joen looked out from the parking lots windows.

Kayla who ejected from the shuttle, and landed on a roof top, ran up to a bar and was flinching badly while showing her teeth in pure agony as the tears came, the sight she saw. Was a light circling around infront of the red and white tower that is the center of tokyo, appearing inside was forming into a huge body mass, as two giant clawed feet appeared, while a long tail stretch out on the ground, going up its back had tons of very spikey spines going up its back, infront of its massive body were two clawed hands, while the spikey spines stop at the back of its head, while two souless eyes shot open, shaking its body. Going form Azune and Joen who ran out the building,

Seeing everyone running away as they were all shuoting a name, Then Azune and Joen with fear in their eyes looked towards the direction while looking up saw a massive dinosaur like creature, swinging its tail violently while swaying its arms, stomping its feet into the ground, while the sirren kept going off. Azune and Joen both gulped while Azune spoke up. "Thats..a big monster" Which Irunick snuck up behind them, and took Joen back in the building, Which Azune turned around and about to run after him, but what was weird was, he wasn't pulling Joen by force, but just leading him back in. "Azune, you take care of the monster, Joen and I have business to settle" Which she was about to protest, but saw Joen nod his head while being pulled by the arm. "Do it Azune, I'll be alright"

Which her eyes soften up, while bringing both arms to her chest as she nodded**. **And ran towards the direction where the giant creature was. As she covered her ears as everyone was quiet, and all you could hear was a roar


	16. Season 2: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. Well, hope you all enjoy the mini-chapters. Now to preseant Season 2. Azune vs Ghost Godzilla. Hope you all enjoy the up coming fight. To let everyone know, that the fight with Jooen hasn't been finish. Since I mostly wanted to focus on the godzilla fight. With out further adiu. Here ya go, again these are all in their original format.**

**...**

Chapter 3: Azune vs Godzilla! Part 1

Sirens were going off, people running and shoving others into the brick walls of the buildings. Cars screeching, crashing into one and another. getting flip as some of them were trying to avoid one another, as they slide a cross the paavement of the roads. Street poles and signs were flying ever where as the cars would run through them. Everyone pushing themselfs to run for safety as the mighty King of Monsters, roars up to the air, and swung its tail into everything that comes its way.

Breaking buildings in half, as they tumble down into nothing but rubble, as you could hear the screams and crys of the citizens falling within the debris. Then all of the sudden, the spines on its back were lighting up one by one, as they go up its long back, while each one were glowing with a blue luster glow. As energy particles started to form around its mouth, while leaning back its head. It thrusted forward letting out a huge atomic breath.

Traveling from below and slowly drags its head up, as the beam strike through the streets as it was being disingrated by the beam, while the people who were running ont he road, disappear with out a trace from the powerful attack, the beam kept traveling, while slicing straight in the middle and sides of the buildings, creating a hole in them as the sappurt beams couldn't hold on any more. Causing a domino effect, as the rubbles keep clashing into another building after another.

When the beam disappear, Godzilla let out a roar from destroying the buildings and the small people, as it then started walking forward, with its claw like feets crushing everything, the people of Tokyo runniing and screaming, as the national guards and millitary finally arriving, to help evacuated the citizens. While some of the millitary went ahead and drove by, with everything they have. Anti-Air Rockets, Tanks Missles, even Jets and bombers. The general who was standing infront of the ground troup.

With his tan uniform with rank badges on the left side of the coat, with diffrent colors representing what title he holds, raising his white gloves gripping on to a binocler, as they went infront of his eyes. While looking through them he saw the giant reptillion monstrosity vreaking down buildings by swinging its claws into them, while the tail took care of the rest, then a explosion appeared when it fired its atomic breath again.

While raising his gloved ahnd, and swipe forwards he shouted. "FIRE! SHOW THAT BEAST WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" The General shouted, while the missles of the anti air cannons came out with a loud hiss and whistle through the air as the missles, were encircling around each other as they were flying towards Godzilla, who roared from couple explosions hitting on its side, when the missles came into contact. Then the tanks that came close enough to Godzilla started fireing their shells, as they two started to explode on Godzilla.

The fighters, jets and bombers came flying by Godzilla was they fire everything they had also, while whistling noise came fromt he rockets and exploded on contact. While the bombers flew high above Godzilla and bombarded the beast with huge like gun like shells. Godzilla just roared, once it finished Roaring, the spines on its back started charging once again, and let out a huge blast of its atomic breath in the air, while swiftly moving the beam to hit all of the jets and fighters, when coming into contact. They all explouded in a row quickly, then Godzilla quickly swungs its tail on the ground causing a loud thud, at the same time flipping all of the tanks that were close to him.

Preventing them from any escape as they went flying and crashing into each building that was left standing, causing them to sink down into nothiness, as the glass were shattering every where as they made rustling noises when they hit the ground. With a quick motion of its claw, it grab one of the bombers and threw it towards where the Anti-Air rockets were, while everyone came jumping out of the trucks and tanks, while running to safety, which they manage to do but went flying into the wall. From the impact of the explosions that came from the vheicals, everyone was laying flat on the ground, not dareing to for the fire and the after shock to subside.

When they started leanign upward, they cursed to themselfs from this, as the general quickly pulled out a walkie talkie from his pocket, and pulled a cord from the top out and pushed the button on the side, holding it up to his mouth as he shouted through the speaker. "Bring out the EDF out here now!" He scream through while spit came flying out of his mouth as it was pure red in anger and frustration. "Curse this creature, how did it come back!" He shouted to one of his soilder as they just shook their heads. While he slam his walkie talkie hard on the ground. While everyone was recovering from the after blows. As the general just stare at the rampaging monster, as it walks through tokyo. "May God have mercy on us" He said to himself, whle another atomic breath was fire as a trail of fire followed behind it.

Mean While at the EDF headqurters.

"Red Alert, Red Alert, Godzilla has been spotted at the Tokyo towers, and is heading west, I repeat this is not a drill, I repeat, This IS not a drill" The person speaking through the micro phone, shouted through the intercom, as tons of stomping and marching of the footssteps of the brave EDF soilders, running through the halls, getting towards their equipment stations, getting all suited up for their vheicles, as one of the soilders kept shouting "Go GO GO GO!" As they all ran past him, getting into the hanger bay. All of them clmibing up the ladders as fast as they could. Once they jump inside, they were buckling up and wraping the straps of the oxygen mask over their mouths, whle flipping all of the switches inside the planes

Outside infront of them was cone directors, waving the cones forward and back, then thrusted out ward ot tell them to go as the jets were then prepell out of the hanger bay, roar of their rockets boomed on as they fly through the skys, 1 by 1 they flew ot the skies at high speed, hoping to defend Tokyo from Godzilla, not wanting a repeat of the same events 6 years ago.

"Its still being tested on, but with your capabilitys, I do hope you will be able to control him well" A Colonel wearing a black uniform with gold buttons button up, with long black pants and black leather shoes, walking down the halls. While walking beside him was a young woman, wearing a blue jacket that was over her blue T-shirt, while wearing blue long sleeve pilot pants, her short brown hair spikeing up near her shoulders. While her brown eyes was looking straight ahead of her, while swinging her arms back and forth in a rush. Trying to keep up with the Colonel. "I assure you sir, I will do my best to control Kiryu in this battle." She said proudly while twisting her body to make sure she doesnt bump into any of the soldiers that came running down the halls.

"I'm sure you won't, and don't worry, you have a rookie Pilot with you, His name is Jake" He said as the door infront of them swhoosh open to the hanger, where the mighty machine Kiryu stands tall and ready to be immoblize. Standing infront of the mighty machine is the said person, With his spikey blonde hair, with black edges as if from a anime, while wearing the same outfit. "We got intel from a annominous by standing, who came to warn us way before time. about Godzilla's return" The Colonel said as he stop inftont of Jake who saluted with a smile, seeing his partner a reknown pilot who help test the new Kiryu out, he was surprise how well it responded, with its new mechinze drill.

Which every scientist were glad they were warn about the bones. So after standing next to each other the woman announce her name. "Hello Jake, I'm Kay Iruni, I'm trusted we can get along in this mission" She asked while wanting a handshake, as he happily accepts it. "OF course! Two is better than one is what I always say" Jake reply back while shaking her hands. While facing the Colonel, Which he saluted and told the young pilots to enter Kiryu.

Once they got their helments and gloves and suited up for the machine, they were in the cockpit, Jake infront of Kay holding the control grid bars, while Kay was behidn Jake with a targeting system hanging infront of her, that represents Kiryus eyes, as she had buttons on her arm chairs, that will fire its weapons and special weapons. The mighty machine was being elevated up out of the hanger, as you can hear the people from the command center speaking through the intercom. "Now Kay, don't worry about Kiryu losing control, a guy name Irunick informed us about how the bones of Godzilla makes it go heywire. While suggesting only using 1 of its bone for the G-Drill" Jake announce while looking up and pushign some of the switches, as Kay did so too. "Lets just hope we win this time, I have a daughter to go to" She said while tapping on the key buttons.

"All systems are A-Okay and ready to go Colonel" One of the commander officers announce while the Colonel who had enter the room, raised a hand and shouted, "Kiryu are you ready!" Which the Eyes of the machine turned on with a bright red flash, while its eyes glowed, with rockets reving up. Then both Jake and Kay appeared on a small screen, in the main view screen of the command base. "We're set!" Jake said gripping onto the bars tightly. "Alright then. LAUNCH!" Which Jake thrust forward on the bars as him and Kay were pushed back into their seats, as the jets made a loud boom as Kiryus legs screech on the get a way road, and flew through the skys. "May you return, victorious" The Colonel said giving off one last salute as was everyone eles in the room did the same.

Back at Tokyo

Kayla just couldn't belieave it, all of the destruction that was going on by just one Monster. The King of Monster at that, just keep on attacking relentless, not careing what it strikes or blows up. She was in tears as she just fell to the floor of the rooftop, gripping on the bars as she breaths un controllably. Tears weilding up inside as they just come in full force, her hands covering her mouth as the blue beam once again was fired, destroying everything in sight, as she hears the scream from the people getting burn and Disantigrated. While a blazeing trail came right after. She couldn't take it any more.

She just looked away from the destruction. Trying to close everything out from her mind, trying to ignore the crys, trying to ignore the sirens whle more jets came flying by as she just cover her ears screaming. While flashes and explosions were emitten behind her as she had her back turned."PLEASE JUST STOP! WHO WOULD WANT THIS FUTURE!" She said thrusting her head back as she scream to the skies, as more of the jets came flying by shooting their ways, then she quickly cover her self as the blue beam came over her head, as she heard the explosion and the jets crashing into more buildings as pieaces of them were crashing into the buildens, as they slice them in half as they came crumbling down hard straight through the people on the ground, as the rubble came on top of alot of them.

Kayla just couldn't handle it any more, her entire body was shaking beyond belieaf. She just couldn't control herself any more, Then felt a soft touch from her shoulder, and looked up to the person who was giving her a kind smile. "Don't Worry.." The woman who is Mikki, spoke softly to her,. helped Kayla up to her feet while calming her down, with her psychic powers. "Be calm, the guardians of this time, have come to rise againts Godzilla" As It showed Kiryu flying through the skys as it weave and swerve from crashign into any buildings. "How do you know? No records ever shown Godzilla losing a fight" Which Kiryu then jet up into the air as Jake and Kay were talking between each othjer giving out a stregety on how to take out Godzilla. Then had a intercom messege from the Colonel as both their eyes were wide.

"Cause, they will defend for everyone they want to protect. Including those who are special" Mikka said, as it now showed, The shobijins waving good bye to a giant moth creature as it flap its rainbow like wings, screeching as it took off, with its blues eyes flashing, with its feelers bouncing up and down. Its claws hanging from he bottom, as it flew a cross the water, which waves were following behind the super fast moth creature.

"One of them is here right now" Which Mikki looked up towards the atomic beam being fired once again and suddenly went flying into a building from a blade like energy. Which cause Kayla to turn around, and saw a blue blur go by in a flash. Which she was wide eye at what she was seeing, everything slowed down, as she saw a Blue fox like monster jumping on and over the buildens, with its tail flapping againts the wind, with a ice lighten streak going through its side. With white paws pounding onto the ground and coming to a halt, as it glared at the King of Monsters, who attention turn towards it and roared, with it fireing its atomic breath again,. as the fox quickly turn and jump on a building to dodge it, and jump off high from the building spinning in mid air as 5 tail blades came flying at Godzilla.

Who was flailing its arms from each hit it recieave whle its tail manage to hit the kitsune, making her go flying through a building and slide through the streets. Whle rolling back on its feet trying to stop itself, then fire a ice beam by moving her tail infront of her as it counter the atomic breath being pushed back from the sheer force. While being pushed back, Azune quickly rolled out of the way and kicked off from of the walls, as the beam that was being reflected by the Ice. Azune kicked off the building and started to swing her tail from left and right in rapid sessions.

As each blade came flying towards Godzilla, in which Godzilla ran to his right making the energy blades cutting through the buildings as Azune trys her best targeting the moblie lizard. When she got back up to her feet, before crashing into a building gave chase to him. But quickly got grab when Godzilla suddenly turn around and grab her and lift her over his body and slam her hard into the ground with a suplex move. Which she was ont he ground flinching badly, then quickly Jump up in the air while going backwards, as Godzilla fire his atomic breath when he was laying on its back, and slide back down the same road it was running on.

When it stop its attack, luckily for Azune as she landed back down, move her head up to look at the Lizard who rolled back, with its face facing the ground, which Azune took this chance to dashed forward, while shooting small beams of ice at Godzilla trying to freeze him in place. Which was working, before he fired his breath again, and broke free, but this wa sbad for Azune, while the flames curve up and slam into her causing her to scream inside her head. Which caused her to fly back and landed into a rolling heap in the buildens, causing them to tumble all over her.

Then Godzilla landed on his two feet, raoring at the fact Azune try stop him from destroying the city. Which it grab a giant piece or rubble on the ground and threw it where Azune was, which 10 tails blade came flying out of the rubble, cutting through the rubble as Godzilla roared in pain from the consective blows, which was slightly cutting him up as it flew by its skin, bounce off his skin which cause small explosions when the blades hit the ground.

Then yellow beams were being fired from jets that roared by Godzilla, as he raor even more. One of his claws then swiped at one of the jets, that cause it to go flying into another, as the Pilots ejected out of their cockpits, while the planes that were about to crash. Were sudden grab and thrown back to Godzilla by Azune.

Which pushed the giant beast back a bit, then eyes leered at her, while stones and jaggered rocks were forming a circle around her, once that was done, she then darted towards Godzilla dodgeing its small burst of Atomic breaths as she jumps to the right, then throws a boulder at him, which caused him to take a step back from the force. As it breath miss fired and went over both Mikki and Kayla, whom drop to the ground making sure they wouldn't get caught.

When his head came back down, he blasted a spiked boulder that could've piearce through him, and explouded infront of Azune who jump over it, and spin forward and landed back down on the road, which the blade that was fired off her tail, made contact to Godzilla as he whack it with his claws. Then Roar in pain as the jets came back and fired another round of their yellow beams, and fly past him before he could strike them down.

When Azune got closer, want to throw all the boulders at once as then whack over the head, causing the boulders to drop hard into the ground, as she grinded through the floor, then scream in pain as his Atomic breath was pushing her through the ground even more. While flares were being trailed behind her as buildings were going down one by one, as she went through each and every signle one of them. Azune couldn't belieave the pain she was feeling, as the atomic breath was about to tear her apart.

Godzilla just kept walking forward, making sure the Kitsune wouldn't have any chance of getting up. While paying so much attention to Azune, it then got grab by its head feeling scratches tearing through him, as he stop the atomic breath, which Azune came to a stop while grunting and flinching in pain. Was slowly getting up, then felt mechanical arms helping her up while a loud speaker was being voiced through. "Don't worry we got you! Be right back:" Azune looked back at the Mechanical machine as it jets thrusted at full power, and struck its right arm forward, while the claws clamp together and started spinning in a fast motion making a whirrr sound.

Then the giant moth that was holding the giant beast, Flew off its head and went past by the Giant Robot name Kiryu and started flapping its wings slowly infront of Azune, as blue energy particuls were going inside of the young kitsune, giving her enough strength to stand back on her feet. but fell down back down slowly, then got back up. Taking a few steps forward shaking her head, then looked up and couldn't belieave who she saw. "Mothra!" Azune said telepathicly, while Mothra spoke back. "Its Good to see you again Azune, when I was inform that Godzilla will rise again, I knew I had to come and protect the people of earth." Then turn around with its wings flapping. "To my surprise to know your in this fight as well"

As the two Kaijus watch Kiryu came infront of Godzilla, which Jake thrust left lever forward to squeeze its neck, and then Kay started pushing the button to fire missles, as they came jetted out from behind Kiryu and swerve down into him, as the drill in Kiryu's right arm was drilling into the Lizard chest, trying to make a hole into, but then gets pusheds back, when Godzilla punched forward, which caused the machine to squeal back, then Jake thrusted both leavers back, as the jets then alternate forward, while the engines carry Kiryu backwards, then side ways to the left as the atomic breath was fired and being followed. Destroying everything in its path trying to hit Kiryu.

But before Godzilla could even strike it, Mothra came dashing forward slamming her claws into its chest, while Azune followed behind, swinging her tail at Godzilla in close range, as the explosion pushed the three monsters back, Godzilla roar getting ready to fire another round of his Atomic breath. Before it could, it was suddenly drilled on its side causing hjim to roar in pain, then Kiryu grabed the tail and started swinging it, then a blow glow was around Kiryus hands, which Jake and Kay nodded spinning Kiryu faster, then Mothra started flapping her wings really fast to cause a giant gust of wind.

Once Kiryu let go, Godzilla was soaring through the air and came crashing back down into the ground, steam rolling into the buildens as they came crashing down, as all three Kaijus stood side by side watching him come to a stop, and slowly rise back up. Then Kiryus jet turn on and jetted forward, Mothra flew back and swurve forward at top speed, and Azune raise her back and ran forward as all 3 were about to finished the Job as Godzilla Roar charging its body with alot of energy.


	17. Season 2: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. Well, hope you all enjoy the mini-chapters. Now to preseant Season 2. Azune vs Ghost Godzilla. Hope you all enjoy the up coming fight. To let everyone know, that the fight with Jooen hasn't been finish. Since I mostly wanted to focus on the godzilla fight. With out further adiu. Here ya go, again these are all in their original format.**

**...**

Chapter 4: Azune vs. Godzilla part 2; Joen's future fate

"Thats...a big monster" Which Irunick snuck up behind them, and took Joen back in the building, Which Azune turned around and about to run after him, but what was weird was, he wasn't pulling Joen by force, but just leading him back in. "Azune, you take care of the monster, Joen and I have business to settle" Which she was about to protest, but saw Joen nod his head while being pulled by the arm. "Do it Azune, I'll be alright"

Is the last thing he told to Azune, hoping that she will be successful for the fight that was ahead of her. Now there's only one thing left for him to do, and that would be to SURVIVE!

Irunick was not giving him any time to defend himself, on the account after pulling him back into the Parking garage. He grab Joens shirt with both hands, and spun in a circle and threw him very high in the air, after that, he then bent down and jump up in pursuit with a powerful leap. Joen who was coming back down had his arms and legs floating above his body while falling, with his eyes close.

Twirling slight as his legs and arms spun with him, before he could even open up his eyes, he then got a palm strike in his stomach, while being forcefully pushed toward into the wall, causing his eyes to shoot wide open, with his mouth wide gasping for air, as he came falling forward.

Irunick who had one foot on the ground, kicked forward with his arms pumping really fast, then twist his body slightly and jump up, while he hop forward on his right leg, then swiftly swung his left with precise aim, kicked and pushed Joen into the wall, while his grips onto Irunicks leg. "How pathetic, just like last time, all you cared was Azune's safety and not your own"

With that he was grinding his foot even farther into Joen, while Joen was having a hard time breathing, trying to push the foot off of him, he then open one eye lazily. Scanning around him trying to find anything to help him. Which he saw a metal pipe on the ground. "If I can only get my psychic to pull that towards him, maybe just maybe..."

Joen keeping his eye on Irunick, while he was starting to lose his vision. Before Irunick could pull back his arm, he quickly jump away from Joen, in turn making the pipe missing completely as it made a crack into the wall after making contact.

Joen who was on his hands and knees was coughing badly, trying to get air back into his lungs. Irunick who landed back on the ground while touching it with a fisted hand. Then stood up straight as his leg moved slightly forward, to stand firmly on the ground, while his back bend up with his arm resting to his side. Looking at the coughing child on the ground. With slight amusement in his eye, and a smirk that could scare the very soul. "Impressive. Your allot more durable than that one guy. Now what was his name"

He said while raising a hand up to his chin with his eyes close, which Joen glare and ran forward while his arms flail out of balance, then tug them up against his side, then thrust his right arm out, as a pole came flying to it, with a strong grip from both hands, he moved it to his left. Running closer to Irunick who was chuckling under his breath, before Joen could hit him by swinging his pole towards the right, Irunick quickly did a back flip which cause Joen to bring the pole down to the floor in a spin.

But when he landed back down with his arms in the air. Joen finished the spin while throwing the pole at Irunick, while at the same time, focusing energy into the toss as it flew straight at Irunick stomach, causing the man to go flying in the air for a bit. Then with his arm that was thrust forward from earlier.

He quickly then flick his wrist up with his fingers close together, as the Pole that was still in the air, went up. Then pulling back his arms with a fisted hand, cause the pole to be pull towards him as it slam against Irunicks cheeks causing him to spin in the air and came a thud as he hit the ground. Which he retaliate back on his feet, but got hit under his chin, from Joen scooping his right arm, in turn, making the Pole scooped up as the tip came crashing up into Irunicks chin. Then Joen quickly followed up by spinning slightly forward and did a chop motion with his arm, as the pole slam back down into Irunick.

When Joen was heaving in and out with short breaths, the pole fell onto the ground with a pin pang noise. His arms swinging back and forth, while he is slouching down forward. Irunick then just laughed manically with his eyes open wide. This scared Joen very much, as he brought a arm up a cross his chest, slightly sliding back with each leg. While Irunick still laughing, sat up, then touched his right knee, pushing himself back up. With a insane look on his face, after bend forward and straight up. With a huge grin with a crazy look in his eyes, starring down at the boy.

"Impressive, simply impressive" He said while raising a hand up to his fore head, slightly shaking his head while looking down. Then looked up with his eyes. "You were right, you are stronger in the past. I'm surprise your this strong, even without Azune here. But that was your fault the last time I fought you" He said walking towards Joen, which the boy was walking backwards, his hands shaking in fear from that response. "What. What do you mean, when you say you fought me last time?" Joen asked, while falling to the ground, as his legs and hands were scampering on the floor, trying to push himself away.

"Ah ah ah!" He said while moving his index finger left and right. "Can't spoil things for you now can I?" He said chuckling darkly as he dashed forward towards Joen, who screamed when everything went dark.

Mean while in the battle field that was once Tokyo towers. The 3 mighty guardians that leapt towards the glowing reptilian Godzilla, the fierce king of monster, roared with its head held high, a blinding light followed by a shock wave. Devastated all the surrounding buildings, as the windows were bursting out and the bricks were tumbling down into a heap of rubble. While Kiyu that had its thrusters at full power, was blown hard by the powerful shock wave of pure spiritual energy, causing Jake and Kay were protecting their faces with their arms, shielding themselves, from all the sparks that came flying out of the machinery, while the mighty metallic Kiryu was lifted in the air a bit and came crashing down hard into the ground.

Mother who was following in pursuit, quickly flap her wings, and flew high above the shock wave, while doing so, cause a giant sonic boom to head straight at Godzilla who promptly slam down its two clawed feet, hard on the ground, while using his claws to grip tightly on top of some of the buildings, to keep himself steady from the sheer force, while at the same time his spines were glowing blue again, as it follow his spines and stop at the top. With a pull of his head, he fired the atomic breath down ward and the trail his head upward.

Which cause the beam to follow straight up trudging through the streets, tearing it apart, Azune who dodge the shock wave from earlier, by jumping on a building and leapt high into the air. Before she could land back to the ground, the atomic breath made contact to her in the face, which she screeched in pain, while being thrown into the air. At the same time crashed into Mothra whose wings were wrap around the kitsune, as they fall to the ground.

Breaking the road apart as they grind into the ground sliding to a stop. "Hes too Powerful" Azune said telepathically to Mothra, while nudging her head to flip Mothra onto her legs. While Azune out of habit when shes injured, tried to lick mothra wounds. While Mothra nods her head slightly while looking over to Kiryu. "Yes, but I think Kiryu is almost out of commission. That kind of power useally makes it go offline" Which Azune stop what she was doing, and turn her head over to Kiryu.

The Metallic monster was trying its best, to roll onto its side, inside the two pilots, was barely holding onto the controls, as they body's were slightly hanging off of their seats. "Kay!" Jake said while grunting, trying to pull himself back onto his chair. "You alright? Nothing broken" Which his voice was in concern, but relaxed when he got a reply. "Yes..Kiryu though, I think we should be more worry about him." She said while looking at the buttons on the console. Then a thought came to mind.

"Jake? How durable is Kiryu?" Which Jake, looked over his shoulders towards her, while raising a eye brow. "Umm..Not sure, strong enough. Why? Which he saw her smile, then got up to one of the weapon detachment buttons. While she then spoke up. "I have an idea, I want you to thrust us towards Godzilla!" Which Jake was about to protest, but then looked at the screen, watching Godzilla walking straight towards them. Then got the hint she was thinking of. So after getting back on the seat, side ways I might add. Then Kay reached up to the mic, and spoke through.

"Azune, Mothra, we have a plan and we want you two to follow up after we execute it" Which Azune and Mothra finally recover from their fall, and looked towards Kiryu, then Mothra nodded her head, as Azune reply back. "Understood, hope what ever you have thought of is good. Enough" She said while she shook her head, to shake any dizziness away. While Mothra was gently flapping her wings to carry herself back in the air.

When Godzilla stop a feet away from Kiryu, it roared while quickly ripping out a building piece, and thrust its claw forward to throw it towards the guardians. Which Mothra had her body up right, while flapping her wings very fast, causing those boulders to get flown back at Godzilla who was easily reflecting them away from him, as he swung his claws. Then started charging its Atomic breath again.

"NOW, Jake full throttle" Which he thrust both hands forward on the throttle stick's as the rockets roar loudly, burning the ground with its heat, as Kiryu was sliding through the ground causing loud screeching noise, while knocking down the buildings and street poles during this process. Godzilla who was about to fire his atomic breath, was pushed back by Azunes rapid tail blades, which she was swinging her tail back forth quickly, with her back turned towards him.

Mothra then flap her wings much faster, as debris was flying ever where, as they were pummeling Godzilla constantly, while Kiryu was gaining more speed from the strong gust, while inside Kay started pushing all of the buttons on the console, by sliding her hands on them, while everything was sparking and shaking on the inside, as Jake is trying his best to steady kiryu, while the missile's were flying out of the metallic reptile. Which the missiles curved down ward and started to explode one by one onto Godzilla, while it roared in pain, then Kiryu slide straight through his legs, causing the beast to fall forward,

Then Azune who was following behind Kiryu, quickly did a flip kick into Godzilla's head, while mothra came up and clawed his body and flew off. Causing a sonic boom to emit, which caused him to go flying, while Azune jump in the air getting ready to fire her ice beam. But before she could, a blue beam came crashing into her a sit carry her higher in the air, while Godzilla landed on the ground flinched, causing the beam to stop, at the same time cause Azune to fall straight towards the ground, with a loud thud. shaking the very ground, Mothra who saw this, quickly tilt her body side ways, as she did a U-Turn back at Azune.

While flying towards Azune, before even realising what hit her, Godzilla's tail came whipping up into Mothra causing her, to lose control of her flight pattern and crash through 25 different buildins, adding more to the rubble, and coming to a complete stop Her blue eye were dim from being damage badly, while her head moved to her right, to see the Kitsune all battered and burned from the atomic breath. Watching the Kitsune force herself back on her feet.

"Azune..No more...You're done your job..." Mothra said through her head, telling the kitsune not to push herself any farther. But she just ignore her. Getting back to her feet, she looked up towards Godzilla, who was back on his feet, tangoing up against Kiryu, who was trying to punch the king of monsters, which was failing, as Godzilla will bring one claw up, and then follow up with a atomic breath that would push Kiryu back. Causing it to get sparks flying out of it, at the same time its red beam like eyes was slowly flickering on and off..

The pilots inside the machine, were sweating badly, knowing that Kiryu was almost reaching his limits in this battle, Jake then quickly pulled back on the throttle, making Kiryu away from the whip, then quickly pushed on throttle forward, as Kay moved a throttle on her left, to turn the side jets on, as Kiryu with one leg up, moved forward while going side ways, dodge the atomic breath as it pierce through move buildings, as it exploded, showing a brown mushroom like cloud. Followed by a strong gust of winds, blowing Mothra and Azune slightly a cross the ground.

Then Jake and Kay yelling in anger at Godzilla, Kiryu who reach up to Godzilla, quickly hook its arm up grabbing the reptile neck, and slightly brought him down lower to the ground, making the beast head grind through the ground, breaking apart the road. Then they flew up to the skies, while holding onto Godzilla, which they let go quickly, and spun to the right before getting hit by its Atomic breath.

While letting go, Kay then pushed the buttons again, sending more of their missiles at the king of monsters. Which explosions were appearing on and next to him, while Godzilla slowly got back up. When Kirby was about to land, Godzilla's tail swung right into the side of the mech. Pushing it side ways, but Jake quickly pushed a button on the throttle, causing Kiryus claws to start spinning, as it was becoming a drill. Quickly hooking its arm on Godzilla's tail, the drill claw was cutting up on the sides of it. Which Godzilla roar in pain and pull his tail away, which threw Kiryu behind Godzilla, which Kay and Jake pushed both of their throttle forward, making all the jets turn on, as they rocketed forward, at the time behind them. Dodging all of Godzilla's atomic breath by move side to side, as the beam went by them each time.

Causing explosions in multiple places, then Jake pull one back one throttle while, moving the right throttle forward, causing Kiryu to do a U-Turn as they were positioning themselves at Godzilla, with Kiryus red beam like eyes leering at the king of monsters, Kayla who was standing next to Mikki, had her hands together, praying that Kiryu will be successful.

Godzilla who saw Kiryu coming straight for him, knew what that meant. Trying once more with its atomic breath, frieing small burst at Kiryu, while it once again started dodge side to side, which Godzilla was starting to get annoyed by this, firing allot faster now, which Kiryu started to get some of the beams bounce off on its sides, cause it to lose track a bit. But get back into its flight pattern.

But was slowing down quickly from all the hits it was taking, as the beams were bouncing off everywhere from Godzilla's atomic breath. Then when they manage to get through Godzilla's defense. Jake shouted out loud. "Take" while Korus drill claw was pulled back, at the same time as Jake pulled back the throttle, and pushed it forward as fast as he could. "THIIIIIISSSS!" He yelled while moving his head up, as Kiryu thrusted its drill claw into Godzilla, which Roar really high in pain, as it was being pushed backwards

As the drill was digging into Godzilla, while Kay shouted yes, while pushing onto more of the buttons. To fire the missiles which came out of Kiryu and curve down ward into Godzilla's back, which the king of monster started flailing its head in pain. Mothra who looked over to the battle, with her eyes still dim, but recovering a bit. Talked to Azune to re-assure her. "See, the humans have manage to get Godzilla. Now all they need to now is.."

Which Jake who was grinning spoke to Kay. "Alright now! Its time to fire the A.B.Z Cannon!" He said raising his arm high above his head, then slammed down hard into a red round button. Which Kiryu's chest area started glowing, as a blinding light was causing Godzilla to close its eyes, trying to get its claws into Kiryu. Then all of the sudden the bright light dissipated. While Jake and Kay blinked a couple of times.

Then saw all the lights were turning off, and the buttons stopped blinking in rows, as everything then went dark. Except for a red light to see. Then the red beam like eyes disappeared, as all of Kiryus functions has ceased moving. "Jake. What did you do?" Kay asked while glaring down at the pilot below her, as the Blonde looked behind his shoulders, while chuckling slightly. "I. Pushed the button for the Absolute Zero Cannon?" He finished by grinning. "AND WHICH BUTTON WAS IT!"

She shouted at him, while Jake was panickly trying to get Kiryu to move again, while replying to her question. "It was the Big Red button!" which then she whack his head, which he cover his head from her slaps of furry. "YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS THE SHUT DOWN SEQUENCE, THEY CHANGE THEM AROUND TO A BLUE BUTTON!" She shouted while throwing a wrench at him, which he dodge and shouted back at her. "What do you mean the blue button! Its always been the red button" Then they both stop shouting at each other, where outside.

Godzilla was picking up Kiryu from the sides, then quickly move one claw below its head, and the other at the legs, roaring in anger turned around, bending back while tightly gripping onto the mechanize creature, and hurled him a cross the city,. As Kiryu came crashing down hard into the ground rolling over buildings and signs, destroying everything. Then came a complete stop. As Jake and Kay both passed out from banging all over the cockpit as sparks were flying everywhere. Which the colonel was trying to reach them through the speaker. "Report! Is everything alright! Jake! Kay!" Which they didn't respond back.

While on the other side of the speaker, everyone were typing hard onto the controls, then stop from what they were doing. As the screen infront of them showed Kiryus signle disappeared, as Godzilla Azune and Mothra's signles were still blinking. "Kiryus...Offline sir..." One of them said, as the Colonel slam his fist on a desk and cursed silently to himself. "Then. there's no hope..Mothra and that Fox are to injured to finish th-" Then gets interrupted by a beeping noise, which his head shot straight.

"Sir! Its the Fox! I'm reading high concentrated energy readings from her!" One of the people on the consoles said, then the screen pop up to show the fox. "What is..."

Mothra who was on the ground was watching, with curiosity and fear, as she saw tons of mana was forming around Azune, while Azunes eyes were glowing red, as the mana was wrapping around her like a vortex. Watching the Mana traveling behind the kitsune and forming what look like to be.."No..Azune don't summon it!" Mothra said shouting in Azunes head, trying to get her to calm down. "NO! I must stop this beast. I must. PROTECT THIS CITY!" She said roaring very loudly causing all the buildings around her to crush down ward, as the ground around Azune came down in a creator. Then all the mana that gather around her flashed, which Mothra lower her head.

"If you must, after all." While a Second tail appeared behind Azune, wagging up and down along with her other tail, with a great pounce forward, filled with new found energy. Ran towards Godzilla. Who in return roared loudly, seeing its opponent coming back for more. :"You are the Protector Kitsune" Mothra said as she just watch the kitsune, enter battle one more time.

Back with Joen

"Ah ah ah!" He said while moving his index finger left and right. "Can't spoil things for you now can I?" He said chuckling darkly as he dashed forward towards Joen, who screamed outloud from a devastation palm strike in the stomach, while following up with couple more punches. By Irunick spin with a arm thrust into Joen, and a knee kick in the stomach. While Joen's body was flailing all over from the blows, as he was lifted in the air for a breif moment, then gets grab by the collar. Irunick spined one more time, while slamming Joen into the ground, as he recoil back up. Then got kicked underneith him, sending him high into the air.

With a strong leap into the air, Irunick was following behind Joen. Who shot his eye open. "NO MORE! I am not going to be helpless..If he wants to fight, fine by me!" He said, lifting his leg up a bit, quickly slam it down into Irunicks face, which surprise irunick very much as he recieve the kick, and was hurtling down, but before Joen let him hit the ground. He quickly thrust his hand out, stopping Irunick from hitting the ground, then with a strong pull back of his arm with a fisted hand.

Irunick was floating back up to Joen, which whom spun in mid air and elbow him in the stomach while letting them free fall hard to the floor. Before the could hit the floor, Joen jump off from Irunick at a good distance, and landed on the ground coming to a stop from sliding on the ground.

Once he stop his sliding, he raise both arms in the air, as every pole and pipes were levatating from their spot, rising higher and higher, which then Irunick who got back up, "Geeze...When did he started fighting back" He thought to himself, as then did a back flip from one of the poles, that came flying at him, which when he landed again, he quickly kart wheel out of the way, as everything slowed down, showing a pipe barely missing his leg as it flew by. But before he could recover back on his feet. Joen then bent back and thrusted both arms forward, as all of the pipes and poles came flyign at irunick.

Irunick dodge the first one by whacking it out of the way, gripping onto it while spinning it. In turn reflect the 2nd pole that jab into the wall from being reflected. Then the 3rd one by swinging upward, making a loud clang. The fourth one by jumping over it, and then slide underneith froma 5th. The 6th one he quickly move his weapon straight up. To block it from hitting his face, then quickly slam the pole to the left and right, as the left end deflected the 7th pole, while the right end that came back up, reflected the 8th pole. But then gets whack over the face by Joen who Punch him a cross the face.

Then quickly as it came, he spun kick him in the stomach, which cause Irunick to drop his weapon, while Joen grabs it before it fell to the floor, swung it up into Irunick's chin which made him stumble backwards a bit, while he absent minded wipe his mouth, which Joen thrust forward into his stomach, then quickly slam down the pole onto his foot then, quickly spung himself to sweep attack Irunick, as he came falling back wards. Joen taking the ignition again.

Brought the pole over his head, and slam it againts Irunicks stomach as his eyes went wide from the blow. "Impossible..where, where is he getting his strength from!" He said, as Joen then lifted him up with his psychic powers, before he could strike though, he quickly brought up the pipe, while Irunick went for a karate chop, with broke the pipe into two pieaces.

This made Joen move back a bit, while letting go of Irunick, who charge forward with insane look into his eyes, while smiling wickedly "Yes, Yes, show me your power!" He said as he thrsut palm for Joen, who was stumble backward. Time slowed down as Joen twisted his body downward to the left, as the Palm strike went over his back, with his right arm, fixed the pipe so he was holding the pipe backward, as he slam it into Irunick stomach by the middle of the pipe, which caused Irunick to open his mouth wide in pain, and shock.

"You want me to show my power! FINE!" Which he began whacking irunick repeatidly, Up into his chin, then down into his back, while knee kicking into his neck,w hich made irunick fly up a bit. Then Joen whack a cross his cheek to the left, which Irunick face flinch to the left, then spin attack to the right a cross his cheek, which Irunick moved to the right this time, then Joen whack down, up, forward, left and right. Kick him two times, and threw him with his psychic powers, as Irunick went flying into the wall and through it. Causing the wall to break apart.

Joen then jump through the hole, and rolled out of the way from a kick in the air, while upper cutting Irunick in the chin from finishing the dodge roll, then quickly spun kick a cross his cheek, before he could go flying, Joen grab him with his psychic powers, and slam him down into the ground, then lift him up and into the wall, and throw him while swinging his arms like a throw motion, sent Irunick into the far side wall with a loud thud. While breathing and sweating badly, from over exherting himself with both his psychic powers, and physically. He then slowly started walking towards Irunick with anger his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask again! What do you mean you met" He never got a chance to speak, as Irunick appeared right infront of him, with blood shot eyes, glareing down into him. Squeezing his neck. "THIS..This here is where you will fall!" He said slamming him into the ground, while running forward, dragging Joen into the concret floor, as he was getting burn from the hard ground, then Irunick spun while lifting Joen over his head, and slam him on the ground to his right side, then toss him up in the air. Punching his stomach repeatidly, while still being air born, pushing and pushing him towards the wall, as Joen's body was flailing ever where, as red marks started to touch the ground, then witha final palm strike, sent Joen straight to the wall. causing a crator. Then Elbow him in the stomach, as Joen eyes were closed shut, while more red liquid fell to the floor, while Joens eyes were droop open, while being pushed up againat the wall.

"Man, talk about Deja vu!" He said chuckling manicly, while Joen trying despertly to pull him off. Then just rested his arms to his sides, as they softly touched something in his pocket. Which confused Joen, as he felt around what seem to be a pen. "Lets see..which Arm should I break.." He said as he savor the moment, with a pretend thought, which Joen quickly threw out the pen, knowing it will be useless. Then felt something or someone in his head..Which was a familer some one as they tell him.

"Thats good Joen! Just leave everything eles, to us. You will be fine" Which was the voice of a spunky Kitsune. JOENA! Which he smiled absent mindedly, which then the pen hit the ground and bounce to Irunicks shadow, in which started to pull itself out of the ground. Then Joen saw something fly infront of him, which was Joena in a form of..A fairy? Which she winked her eyes, while pointing behind Irunick, showing the shadow fully came out, forming into a fire hair man with a smirk of ready to punish the man infront of him. While his ears were fully shown twitching, as his tail was wagging back and forth with rage. His eyes then wink at Joen, while Joen closed his eyes and smiled, he was saved. Thats all came into his mind, his friends and Azune battle partner came to rescue him. Which Savage pounded his fist together softly.

"What are you smiling at BOY!" Irunick spat out the words, while turning around and blinked wide eye at the fisted hands, then looked up to see Savage glareing down at him, with a smile. "Hello..." Irunick said, "Good bye!" Which Savage pulled back his fist. "Good grief" Irunick finished by closing his eyes for the impact. Which came from under his stomach, as a shadow arm wrap around his waist, carrying him high into the air, and whiplash him to the far right, while Savage ran after him. Joen who almost felled forward, was caught by Joena, who quickly change back to her kitsune human form. Softly putting him down to the ground.

Irunick who was spinning out of control, manage to straight his body while, he look where he was flying too. Everything slowed down, as Elizabeth upper cut into his stomach with so much force, made him sky rocketed through the ceiling, into the next floor up, while Savage stop in front of her, and looked up. "Nice hit" He said to her while bending his legs down, and lept up to the next floor. "Thank you" She said following right after him. For the final battle with Irunick.

Joen, who was leaning up against the wall, looked up to Joena as she was carefully, wrapping up soem cuts on him. "Ho..How did you guys know I..Was fighting?" His voice was rapsy, from being choke by Irunick, then Joena quickly grab a wash cloth, from her pocket, and started cleaning off face caringly. "Well you won't believe this" She said while, throwing the cloth away, and lifted him over her shoulder. "Savage, Elizabeth and I got a visit from our future selfs, and told us to come here..Was intresting. Seeing our future selfs" She said while softly walking Joen towards the outside, while he was dragging his feet.

"They told us, that there was a battle taking place, with Azune and Godzilla." Which she stop to look around the sappourt beams, to make sure Elizabeth or Savage won't barge through the walls. "Elizabeth and I future selfs, came back in the middle of the conflict" While telling Joen the story of, how her and Elizabeth met their future selfs.

Couple hours before Joens battle. and in the middle of the battle with Godzilla. August 1st 2013  
At the other side of tokyo, every one is still being evacuated, as they were all running and screaming. Trying to get to safety, as the guardians were all fighting the mighty beast. At Tokyo towers..

2 people we all know, we on the top of the buildings, their names are. "Elizabeeeth..come ooooooon!" Joena said purring against her shouler, while sliding her hand ontop of Elizabeths head, while Elizabeth closes her eyes, while flinching her shoulders up, while grunting. "JOENA, would you please Knock it off!" She screamed, while pushing her off. Joena who stagger backwards, saluted to her with a big grin. :"Sir, YES, Sir!" She said while bending backwards, looking up in the sky. "The sky is much reder than useual, there's a omen an omen!" She sang while twirling about.

Elizabeth just turn her head behind her, watching her kitsune friend being a goof. More than useual she could add. "Man..Joena how come you never told me, you get into Mating season?" Then blushed when Joena came up behind her, and whisper in her ear. "Why do you want to know Elizabeth? Curious what I will do?" She said as Elizabeth trys to shake her hands away. Then elbows her off. "I'm serious Joena! Knock it off" She said little fluster.

"Heh..That tickle..I guess I forgot to mention to you, that in my mating state. I'm 10x stronger than you are" She finished by pulling Elizabeth close to her, while facing her. "Try breaking free" Which Elizabeth growled a bit, one never backing down a challenge. She tryed pulling away while moveing forward and back, as Joena just rolled her eyes with a slight smile, while feeling Elizabeth lift one leg up,. usign it to push herself away from her. Which Joena just laughed at this.

"Come on! Let GO!" Elizabeth demanded as Joena just smiled ina goofy fashion. "Why? I love holding you like this! Makes you look like a child" She said spinning Elizabeth around, while grabbing her from the under arms, as Elizabeth were flailing about. "JOENA!" She squeaked a bit as she felt her hands travel up. Kicking, while trying to punch ehr head, as Joena dodge to the left and lean forward. "Awww, what wrong, wittle Elizabeth not comfy?" Which Elizabeht face went red. "JOENA! LET GOOO!" She said finally flipping her over her head, and saw Joena fall off the building.

Elizabeth who was breathing from Joena's action, slowly grip her collar and let out a sigh. "No wonder Joen said to avoid mating season..Their completely insane..Well.." Which she thought about it, Joena was a mix of herself and the other being mating. Of course doesn't mean she won't heed Joens warning. "Heh.."She then shook her head, in all her life from running from people who wanted to kidnapped her and or expirement her. Out of all of sociaty, a simple boy became a friend.

She never thought that she would trust anyone ever again, the life she's been through was horrible. But a Blue Kitsune, and a Psychic Boy welcome her and Joena, making her feel at peace. "I only met them for one day, and over 4 weeks. We can't stop talking to each other...Speaking of which" She leer out where Joena fell off the roof, slowly inching closer to the edge, with her left arm, ready to hammer Joena.

Slightly leaning over the roof, while blinking her eyes, didn't see Joena any where. "Huh..Guess she transform and flew away" She finished by standing straight and turned around, when she did. Her face went pale and lean back a bit. Seeing a very angry kitsune facing her. "umm..hi?" Elizabeth said. While Joena grab the hems of her brown Jacket, and Pull Elizabeth up. "HI MY BUTT!" Then threw her behind her, and into the door to the stair case, as Elizabeth went through it and hit the metal railing, while falling to her hands and knees. Her hair hanging infront of her face. "Ouch..k definitly heed Joens warnin"

Then gets pulled back outside with Joena's mana arm, she formed from one of her three tails, then slam her down on the floor. "Ow..is it to late for sorrys?" Elizabeth asked, while opening her one eye slightly and then went wide as Joena was ontop of her. "NOPE! Time for punishment" as she started tickling Elizabeth hard, while she was in a laughing fit, trying her best to push her off, but then felt her hands going up ward and started screaming at Joena, telling her to get off, as her hands made it to their destination. While behind the entrance to the stair case, behind the wall. Stood two figures peeping behind it.

"Was I really that bad?" A Blonde hair woman ask, while wearing a Green sweater vest, while having a white long sleeve shirt underneith, with floral pattern skirt. While the woman next to her leer back at the Blonde kitsune, whos ears lower in embarrasement. "Yes you were, but not bad as Azune..Then again" Looks back at the two, then sigh as Joena's hands went in the shirt. "Atleast Azune had a boy" She said blushing a bit while her eyebrows were twitching, then step out from their hiding spot, wearing pruple yellow strip tank top, while her favorite white jacket was wrap around her waist, wearing black jeans. Taking each step slowly.

Then Joena's ears jerk up whie, getting off of Elizabeth who was breathing heavily from being tickled, and stood up at the same time, glareing at Joen, as she tug her shirt down fixing it. "You went a little too far there Joena" The Woman chuckle at that, remembering it full well. While thinking back on the mission at hand.

"This device, here will allow you to tiem travel" John said, a man ina millitary uniform, holding an Ice pack up against his cheek, receiving a heavy blow from one of Elizabeth's famous sucker punches. Joena had tied her down against a Metal pole, knowing she wouldn't be strong enough to rip, something thats connected to the ceiling and floor. "I'll ask again though, if you don't mind" Which John raise a hand smiling, letting her to ask again. Knowing this is all confusing. "You want us to head into the past, and do what again?"

In turn, sighed when Elizabeth was yelling out curse's at the man, saying how its all his fault, for what happen to Joen and Azune. While saying that he should have never let, that man attack Joen while breaking his arm and leg, while almost killing Azune with a knife. John put his hands infront of his eyes, whle leanign back on the chair, stiffling some lose tears, which left Joena and Elizabeth to freeze in place.

"You think I know that! I had no choice..." He then spoke softly. "I..didn't want that for..my son" Which made Elizabeht jump forward actually breaking the pipe in two, while Joena went backwards falling over a chair. "Your son!" Elizabeth asked loudly with a shock looked. "Yes..my Son is Joen! Born on April 17th 2025. Last name Arma. My wife Izuri ora Arma." He said while looking down at the floor, as Joena climb back up while gripping onto the chair, while Elizabeth sat down, at the other end of the table.

"You see...The reason you two know Joen, is because I had my wife and grandparents time travel back in time. Where he wouldn't be expiremented" Which alot of questions was being raised from this, while a man resting against a pillar was also, shocked to hear this. "Joen had a power when he was born, to imagine up creatures that can become real. I last got a messege from the past. He had a friend name Nikka the Cat. Who passed away, and wished for a family,. right before Joen got amnesia from that incident" He said, while looking back to the firery red hair man. "Savage you've met Azune and Joen at one point too right" Which the shade beast walked out from the shadow

Wearing a orange fire design on a red shirt, while his gloves had gauntlets on them, while wearing cargo pants and white sneakers. As his ears twitch and tail sway. "Yeah, the two looked horrible after Irunick got through to them" He said looking down at the floor, clutching his fist. "But..If Joen was born in the future?"

"Like I said..We wanted him to live in the past, cause we know that he wouldn't been bother with his powers. But after hearing the incident, and gaining psychic powers now." He then drop the ice pack, onto the table, while everyone int he room felt the tension riseing. "Now" He spoke while getting up, as he pulled out 3 wrist devices, that had dirffrent functions. Everyone looked at hte devices, as he hand them all one of each. "I know you guys told me about this fight. So what I want you to do, is go and aid him in battle." Which all of them had a grin then, drop their smiles when he continue. "YOUR younger selfs! Have to interfene this fight. Knowing the outcome and how you all made it there late, I want each and everyone of you to. Go and visit your past selfs" He continue by walking back away from them, as he taught them how the device work. "But make sure its right before the battle begins. Or eles your young selfs will still end up, getting there at the end"

Which Joena and Elizabeth looked at each other, and nodded while speaking up. "We know a perfect time for us. Though..going to be nostalgic" Elizabeth said while blushing gritting her teeth. "Well bye bye!" Joena said alreayd pushed her and Elizabeth wrist devices. As a blinding light appeared behind them, while a time window open up and suck them through. disappearing in a flash.

"Savage, you might have to get there at a earlier time." John said, looking over his shoulder, at the red hair man. "Don't worry, I already snuck a pen into Joens pocket when I met him. But I never got the chance, to tell him what it was used for" He finished by pushing in the time and date, of where he wants to go to. Before he pushed the button, he gave one last glance at John. While noticing the resemblence between him and Joen. "heh..Yup I can safely say your his father alright. Especially going this far to protect him" Which he had full attention to him. Whille John smiled at him, giving Savage that nostalgic feel of when Joen smiled. "So, Joen is a Futurian huh?" Which John closed his eye in thought, and nodded his head. "Ok..Thats all I needed to know" Which a time window open behind him also, and pulled him through.

John then sat down one last time, sliding his hand over his face. Looking over at a group photo. In it had Joen smiling while being pushed down, by Elizabeth wrapping an arm aroudn his neck. As Savage was rubbign the top of his head, while to his left, had Azune with a pain look on her face, but still smiling giving a peace sign, while her arms were hook with Joen, as Joena smiled brightly next to Azune, trying to give her more life. While to his right had Nikka with a small smile, hugging Joen.

Back in the preseant time, Elizabeth and JOena were blinking their eyes at the infomation that was giving to them, which Joena haves her mouth gapping wide, while Elizabeth quickly went from confusion. To rage, "HOW dare they clone me!" She shhouted, whiel thrusting towards her older self who sighs and side step out of the way, while grabbing her younger self's hair. "Listen! I don't have time to talk okay1? We only have 2 minutes left to stay in this time period" Which her young self, manage to break free and went for a spin punch, but her future self just jump back a bit dodging her furry. "I forgoten how easily I get angry..Joena tell yourself the details, while I deal with...well myself" She said arkwardly as Elizabeth was punchign and kicking all over the place.

Then the older Joena looked down at her young self. "Joena, honey. You listening?" Which she noded really slowly, just admireing her older self. "Okay, now heres what I want you to do" Then smacks Joenas cheek, while she grab onto it hissing in pain. "Get any dirty thoughts out of your head dear, this is a serious matter" She finished by rubbing her own cheek. as her younger self, stood back up striaght and stare at her. "Soo..let me get this straight" She said holding her head, while sounds of punching and pounding was coming from behind the two, as the Older self cross her arms under her chest, watching the battle breifly, as the Older Elizabeth had the younger one in a headlock.

then turn her attention back to her younger self. "You came 10 years back in time, to give us the messege, that Joen is fighting a guy name Irunick" Which she closed her eyes to carefully think this through, then the younger Elizabeth was back jumping awya from a giant metal pipe that was being swung from her older self. "And because of this fight, this terrible future your from. Is the cause of Irunick almost killing Joen and Azune?" She looked with a concern look in her eys, which her older self nodded sadly. "Yes..Azune isn't herself, and in so much pain. While Joen has lost all of his powers and doesn't live in Japan any more. Along with Nikka whom, your going to meet a month from now" She finished by leaning towards her ear.

"Which by the way, at one point in time. There will be a feud between her and Azune, on who gets to join Joen the most." Which the younger one laugh almost perfetidly, consisdering shes in mateing season. Then Both Elizabeths jump at each other, with a jump kick, as they both went flying back from connecting to each other. "So, I was thinking of you trying to get them both understand each other, and compete for " Then started to fizzle out of place as she looked at her hands. Then sighed, "Dang..out of time..Listen Joen is at the Parking lot near the shabuya resturant district. Get there before its too late" Which she vanished out of thin air, while Joena nodded before she disappear, and looked towards Elizabeth who was pinned down to the ground, as the older one was whispering in her ear, and then disappear.

"..So...thats why they haven't called back..."Elizabeth said to herself while standing up, with a hurt look. Joen and Azune is her first ever 2 friends to be trusted, and some guy from the future is going to make them out of character in the future. She then looked up at Joena's eyes as those pink colors stare back. "Are you ready for this Elizabeth? This fight might be tough" Which Elizabeth sigh and was about to get up. "Of cour..oomph! JOENA!" She squeak as Joena hands were back to their place. "But before we go, I still need to finish my punishment!" She said in a goofy voice, "KYAAAAA! JOENA!" Elizabeth shouted to the sky.

Mean while with Savage

A Blue and white vortex portal, started spinning in mid air, as it forms a big circle. While electricity was sparking and sizzling out of the portal, then Savage came jumping out of the portal, and landed onto his feet in a kneeling position. His ear twitch while hearing the portal close behind him, then his tail softly lay onto the side walk of a beautiful side walk, that had flowers growing on the sides.

While carefully scanning his surroundings, he start to melt into a black liquid, as he slowly sinks down into the pavement of the side walk, and vanish into his own shadow, then quickly slither a cross the ground. Avoiding anyone who would step on him, which a couple did as he his in pain. "Hmph..Been awhile since I've done this. boy does it feel good to be back again." He said to himself.

After traveling a good distance, he started to see pink sakura blossom trees, as the sakura blossoms were gently swaying through the carressing winds, as they looped and swerve in the air. As they softly landed onto the ground. Savage knowing where he was, haves one shot of telling Joen about that pen he gave him. Of course he can't exhactly tell him that in person, while slithering through the side walk, and figuring out how to tell Joen about the pen. His eyes spotted the said children infront of him. He silently chuckle at the sight he was seeing, truth be told. This is his first time, actually seeing Azune and Joen walking side by side together like this.

After slowly following them, he couldn't figure out how to tell him, and yet their right there infront of him. Sure he could transform back into his human form. But that will raise a problem with the two. Especially to Joen since he's very perspective. Azune will attack right away from the intense power he was giving off.

Then he started seeing the blue kitsune jumping up and down, trying to look over the towering wall, while listening to her groan about not being able to see through it. Then listens and laughs, after hearing Joen telling her about, not using her powers out in public. "Maybe I should take his advice, I always seem to get into fights, on the way I look..." He briefly pause then reply to himself. "NAH, I like fighting. especially those who cause trouble..Or when I cause trouble" he said chuckling low. Then gasp, from Joen getting thrown a cross the street, by a giant looking boy. "Them..Definitly them I will fight", Then it clicked to him.

He can speak to Joen, all he needs to do is reach his shadow. So after slithering past Azune, while making sure he wouldn't get caught by her. Getting close to the boy that was beating up Joen. He hid in his shadows for awhile, hearing Nikka's name being called. "Crap..not now, he isn't sappouse to remember yet!" Then let the scene play out for awhile, and saw Joen on the floor. "Better do it now"

So with a quick whip around the older boy, he went and took over Joen's shadow, as Joen eyes went wide a bit, as he felt a strange pressence on him. "Who..Whos there!" He said telepathicly, which startle Savage a bit, then spoke back to him. "Its me savage, Joen" Then gets interrupted by Joen getting kicked. "Guh..Listen..the pen..throw..it..at..a Man's shadow..you will know when you meet him" Is all he could get in, as he lost control over Joens shadow. Since he was getting kicked at.

Few hours later, after explaining to Joen and rubbing his stomach through the busy streets of Shabuya. He was throwing fits about how he got hurt badly. "Dang..I gotta remember that when I posses someones shadow, in that form. I also recieve the hits..Man that kid had some anger issues to sort out" With a big sigh, he stood up straight and looked around. Remembering where he was, the resturant that his younger self protects alot, is always there. Picking fights, or getting rid of thugs. "Well, time to greet my young self. I better get prepare in case he fights me"

So after traversing the busy town, squeezing through the crowd as they were trying to reach their destination. While also making a path for Savage, making sure not to make any eye contact with the red hair man, as then some girls were taking snapshots with their phones. To get the mysterious Tailed man.

Then Savage started hearing screaming and yelling a few blocks ahead, and followed by some glass shattering. "Yup, thats me alright" He said to himself as he jump high over the crowd, as they all duck and look over their shoulders, watching the tail man, melt into the building wall and dart off into a shadow form. While two girls look up at the shadow form, and back at each other. "Looks like this Savage person, is about to get his messenger" who turn out to be Elizabeth, who was trying to push Joena off of her. "Yeah who cares, all I want is to cuddle and squeeze you and" Then gets Elizabeths hand on her mouth, covering her speech. "Can we focus! You heard our future selfs. We need to reach Joen before he lose to the guy" Elizabeth said to her Kitsune friend, then quickly jump away, when Joena hands grabed her. "Yeah yeah. lets go party pooper"

Joena said in annoyence and ran ahead of Elizabeth, while she follows behind her.

With Savage, who form back into his human form and sat down near a table, watch his younger self take on 20 diffrent thugs as they all try to take him down. Which they were all flying out of the windows and slamming into the tables, as they break apart from the weight and force. The last thug, just ran off and scream as a fireball landed on his butt, while falling to the ground rolling back and forth to get rid of it.

"Geeze..I forgotten how show offy I was" The older one said shaking his head, as he watch the young version jump out the window, and threw his fisted hand in the air. "And don't come back!" He said while slapping his hands up and down, dusting them off, then both ears twitch. While turning to his right side, and raising his ears high. He spotted a man that was sitting down at a table, watching carefully at him. Then bringing his gaurd up. Feeling uneasy about him. "What..Whats going on? How can a shade beast have this much power?" The young savage said to himself. While watching the man get up, wiping the dirt off his cargo pants, with his eyes closed, crack his neck to the left and right. Then open one eye and stared at his younger self.

Then Savage got calmed for some reason. "Who..Who are you?" He asked as his older self, smiled and shook his head. Then jump over the table and landed infront of savage, while bending back up he looked down. "Savage, Listen carefully alright?" Then his ear twitch. "While not attacking me, with your shadow sneak" He then felt proud of himself, as he surprised his young version from that. "Good. Now listen and listen real carefully" he said softly, while resting his hand onto his shoulder.

"In about" He then quickly tilt his hand over, to get a look at his watch. "You have about 20 minutes before a terrible incindent happens" Which his young self, cross his arms over his stomach, while glareing at him. "And why should I believe you" Then gets blown away from his older self in a blinding speed, as everyone jump out of the way, trying not to get hit. But couple of them manage to get behind the young Savage, grabbing him before he could go any farther, and sat him down on the pavement. Checking to see if he was okay, as he nodded and thanked the crowed.

While looking up in anger and holding his stomach. "OKAY! You didn't need to blast me like that!" He shouted, while the older self suddenly appear infront of him, as he back up a bit. "It was the only way, that you will listen. NOW, I'm from the future..a Bad future to be infact" The older self said, as he pulls his younger self up. Fixing him up and made sure he was alright. Which the young self thwack his hand away, telling him not to baby me. As the older one laughed. "Sorry, sorry..tends to happen when Azune will collaps"

Which caught the young self attention fully, as his ears shot straight up and Grab his older self shirt coller. "What happens to AZUNE!" He said growling, ever since his battle with Azune and meeting Joen. He's been very protective of the two ever since they first met. "Right, calm down. Thats why I'm here" He explain about how it all happen, while telling him of what became of Joen and Azune, while the young self was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Then saw his older self started to fizzle out. "Well, I guess I'm running out of time" Then saw something he didn't expect form his young self...A tear. Which he sympathysis with him. Before disappearing, he did one thing he has done to Joen.

the young self eyes went wide as he felt his older self, hug him. Calming him down. "You get one chance, near the south side of this resturant, there is a parking lot, that Joen and Azune go in and get jump at. By a man name Irunick. After Azune leaves to battle Godzilla. I want you to go into hiding in the parking lot, and wait for Joen to throw a Pen. Once you hear the chime. Aid him"

Which he let go and saw the young self get his courage back, and Nodded. "Alright then. Thats your goal. Make sure you win" As he started to disappait he mention one more thing. "Oh, and make sure you train Azune in a month after the battle is over. She will need the help to control her 2nd tail" He finished as he disappear, while the young self tilt his head in confusion, while blinking his eyes.

"Thats it! Geeze..I know I'm not much of a talker..But come on! Could've give me a good enough reason why I need to train her, beside controlling her 2nd ta...WAIT? She gets two tails!" With that, he ran off in the direction he was giving, and met up with two girls. The fate of this battle in their hands.


	18. Season 2: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. Well, hope you all enjoy the mini-chapters. Now to preseant Season 2. Azune vs Ghost Godzilla. Hope you all enjoy the up coming fight. To let everyone know, that the fight with Jooen hasn't been finish. Since I mostly wanted to focus on the godzilla fight. With out further adiu. Here ya go, again these are all in their original format.**

**...**

Chapter 5: The Destiny battle. Godzilla vs 2 tail Azune. Joen, Elizabeth Joena and Savage vs Irunick

After following Irunivk up one floor, Savage kicked off from Elizabeth, causing her to fly away to the left, as she landed on the ground, while Savage did some hand flips to slow down his speed, as Irunick missed the two of them, by swinging a giant pole down at the hole, that the two made from him.

When he looked up, he quickly raise his arm up, to block a drop kick from Savage, and twist his wrist, in order to grab his leg. and swung him into Elizabeth who went for a tackle as the two went flying towards a sappurt beam, while breaking through it. Then bounce off from each other and slide a cross the ground, trying to decend their speed. Elizabeth who whip her head up, seeing Irunick coming straight down from the air as he pull his fist back , and abuot ot punch down ward.

Before he could make contact to her, she quickly jump off the ground, using the speed to her advantage, while fire balls came straight at Irunick. That Savage manage to throw at him, following up with some shadow fists, as Irunick who was about to punch the ground, quickly move his right arm forward, and bounced off from it, as the fire ball went passing by him, as it explouded.

While twirling his body more of the fire balls went passing by, as he then kart wheel from the fist like shadows, as they crush and break a part the floors, and beams. When the 2nd arm came, he quickly swung his leg through the shadow, causing it to disappaite in half, and continue the spin by lower himself down, while the 3rd shadow fist flew over his head.

Savage then ran forward, by jumping off the wall he was about to hit from his previous speed. While coming close, he started slashing his arms, as flame like blades came flying toward Irunick. While Elizabeth who was watching, quickly slam both arms down to the ground, and broke of huge chunks of rubble, as they rise up. She then quickly spung in mid air, kicking each peace of rubble. As they rocketed towards Irunick.

Whom rolled from the first frie blade but got hit by the rubble. as the 2nd fire blade, that Savage jump in mid air and slashed in a creacent shape, made contact to him. As Irunick went flying back. Before the 2nd rubble missed, Elizabeth ran infront of Savage, as he grab her arm and spung a full 360 and sent her flyign towards the rubble, while reaching up to it. She manage to punch the rubble with percise aim as it landed into Irunicks stomach, while he went flying even farther and faster at a blinding speed, which he broek through the parking lot wall and crashed onto a roof rolling and bouncing to a complete stomach.

Elizabeth and Savage then jump through the hole. "Savage little push!" Elizabeth shouted, as Savage pull back a bit, and then did what his future self did, pull back both arms, and slap them both together causing a huge gust of wind, send elizabeth flyign toward, the tipsy Irunick who was barely getting up.

Elizabeht eyes then started glowing red, while a huge smile appear on her face. A strange aura coming around her, which when Savage landed, froze in place from the sheer kill intent coming from her. "What the.." He said, while he saw a huge dust cloud appear where Irunick was, as he jump out through the cloud in time before reciving the blow from Elizabeth. "Doesn't matter, I need to help" Savage responded by slaming his fist into the ground, while 12 shadow arms came bursting out, breaking pieaces of the roof, as the hands were whipping and whacking anything that comes their way.

Which Irunick was the target of choice, panicking from the on slaught from the attackers. The arms dealing good amount of damages, as they were scratching and cutting him up. Then the dust filled cloud, burst open, while Elizabeht came darting out of it. Punching Irunick down hard as he fell straight towards the roof top, while Savage started throwing fire balls at Irunick, as they explode with each contact.

After crashing into the roof's floor, Elizabeth slam her knee into his stomach, as his eyes were wide, and mouth open wide, as they were cuts and bruises on him. After Elizabeth got off of him, the kill intent went away, as she was breathing very hard from what she used. "That time..It wasn't out anger..." She said to herself, while looking at her shakey hands, as they tremble with fear. "It came out of..Protection" Before she could react, Irunick grab her neck with his legs, and slam her hard into the ground, while quickly raising himself up from the ground. He grab her neck, digging his nails into her as she trys to breath. "NEVER, Let your gaurd down!" He spat infront of her face, as some red marks were planted on her cheeks, then he quickly spun her into Savage who was about to punch him. as the two were about to fall.

Irunick vanished and re-appear infront of the two as he punch into the two stomach, then kick Savage a cross the cheek, and elbows Elizabeth neck, then Knee kicked her stomack, while back kicking Savage in the chin, while flipping elizabeth on top of Savcage, as the two bounced off the ground, and with so much force, he knee kicked Savage as the blow travel up to Elizabeth. Who wetn flying in the air.

Before letting go of Savage, he kick once more into him, while bringing a Elbow onto his spine, as Savage grunt out in pain. Then grab his tail and started spinning him around. While doing so, he was making Savage crash into the walls and chimneys as they break a apart, from the contact.

Then quickly tug back hard, almost pulling his tail out, and used him as a Baseball bat to hit the falling Elizabeth, as the two went flying into the walls, and recoil onto the ground. Both of them shaking in pain while coughing out blood, while their bodys wouldn't move for them.

Then both started sreacming, as Irunick rip out a pole from the edge of the building, while at the same time, slamming it down hard. As it hits the both of them. Before he could do it again. Joena came rocketing out from the hole as a buzzard, while bringing her claw out. Scratch across Irunicks face.

As he went backwards double in pain. Joena who was flapping her wings and landed onto the roof top. Was slowly changing back into her human form, as her three tails appear and blonde hair. Then ran up to Savage and Elizabeth, as they were breathing very hard and their eyes close.

"Elizabeth! Speak to me! Please!" Joena shouted while shaking her slightly, trying to wake the young teen. Which she let out a sigh. As Elizabeth slowly raise one eye open, and turn it towards Joena. "Joena..He's..too strong..Please.." Then tears, started to form in her eyes. "Please protect Joen." Then went to sleep, as the pain was catching up to her. Which Joena rest her head, on her forehead. "Don't worry, just rest Elizabeth. I will take care of this!" She said. Then look at Savage, as he softly rest himself up againts the wall. "Careful..He..seems to get more powerful, as he recives more pain" He panted between words. as Joena walked up to him. Checking on his wounds. As the cuts and bruises were the same amount as Elizabeth.

"Listen, Joena..I think he is a super soilder..There's no way, a normal human can with stand that much damage to the body. He must've taken something before fighting Joen" Which explained alot for the 3, as Elizabeth slurr her words out. "Its..also..probably..why...Joen and Azune...were like that in "their" future" She said.

While Joena was shooshing her, trying to get her to sleep. Then heard Irunicks painful scream went into a crazed laughter. "Yes, YES YES! This is so fulfilling, come on! Is that all you have!" He scream while bringing his claw face up, his eyes filled with lunatic eyes, as they were scannign at, The 3 tail Kitsune who, stood up. Showing her aura at him. "You..YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS, AND ELIZABETH!" She scream while dashing towards Irunick.

While at the broken hole, Joen limping to the opening, was watching all this going on. As he lower his head. "No..not again..." as Images of his past appeard, showing him watching helplessly, as sopmeone was trying so hard to fight for him. "Why..Why am I so useless!" He scream as Irunick and Joena were dodgeing each others blows. For the final battle has begun.


	19. Season 2: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. Well, hope you all enjoy the mini-chapters. Now to preseant Season 2. Azune vs Ghost Godzilla. Hope you all enjoy the up coming fight. To let everyone know, that the fight with Jooen hasn't been finish. Since I mostly wanted to focus on the godzilla fight. With out further adiu. Here ya go, again these are all in their original format.**

**...**

Chapter 6: Azune (2 tails) vs Godzilla

Mothra lies injured on the ground, Kiryu is powered down from its contact with Godzilla.

Standing tall over his oppenets, stood Godzilla in the middle of the battlefield, glareing at his opponet with hatred. The fox returned the look with one of her own, standing there with not just 1 tail. But 2 tails, as the thrash about in anger.

With the extra Mana in the 2nd tail, her abilitys has been increse and recieaved a boost in power.

She suddenly shot forward towards Godzilla, with a speed surprisingly for such a large creature. Her sudden charge towards Godzilla took him by surprise, as she got close enough, she slammed right into him with some force, but only by a fraction of his side, while it pushes him down.

While she took this ingition to jump on top of him and crunch down into his neck. Godzilla cried out in pain again, and again. As Azune showed her new found ability, her two tails was thrashing about, as they started glowing a deep blue color, while mana was covering her tails.

In turn making them turn into blades, with a thrust of her tails. She stabbed into Godzillas side and stomach. Which Godzilla roared out with a horrific pain.

With a glint in Azunes red eyes, she took advantage of Godzilla pain, as his neck was starting to freezing, starting from his sides and chest, she was using her normal ice powers in a whole new and creative way.

Some how the icey cold shocked Godzilla back into consciouness. His blank puipless eyes widen, then narrowed at the blue kitsune. He let out a choked up roar, and grabbed Azune's front legs. While squeezing them hard, while she was howling in pain, while letting go of his neck from her teeth.

His spike like spines, started to glow a familiar blue light. Which Azune's warning senses was going crazy, as she realized what was coming. She frantiqly pulled her tails out of Godzilla, while trying to break free from his grasp. but godzilla's grip never letting go of her. Making sure to keep her in place, for his next attack.

Panicking in fear, Azune started biting and clawing at Godzilla hands, hoping to get him to lose his grip, while trying to free herself, but Godzilla still held on strong.

Then Azune started thrashing alot harder, as she realized Godzilla's body itself was heating up!

Mean while as the battle was taking place, two spectators was watching the battle go on.

One of them was Miki, whom is watching the two titans do battle, beside her watching the battle also, was a futurian woman. That was partly to blame for gathering spiritual energy, as they store into a crystal like gem. Which led to Ghost Godzilla's awakening, her name is Kayla.

She was watching, the glow that was covering Godzilla, get brighter and brighter. While she turn her attention towards, the woman who was standing next to her. Un able to read any facial expression.

"Whats hapenning?" Kayla asked, with concern in her voice, as she looked at the older woman took a small sigh. As she spoke up. "He's charging up energy, for a strong nuclear pulse" She said, while raising a hand under her chin. Looking at the two giants carefully, trying to analyse the blue Kitsune. "If the fox doesnt get out of there in time,..Well to put it blunt, she will be masacre" Miki replied, which she did said it bluntly.

She was also sensing Kaylas distress, as her eyes widen at her direction in shock.  
"But why would you say that! She survived other blasts from that nuclear pulse attack" Kayla qustion Miki's analysis from this battle. While its true the fox survived many other blasts, so why would this be any diffrent?

With her eyes close, Miki just let out a low growl and let out a low answer. "You don't research history much, do you?" She asked, with out even accepting the girls pressence.

Which this caught Kayla by surprised, as she try to stutter out her response. "W-What are you talking about?" with some nervousness behind her voice, as she started rubbing her hands together, to calm down her nerves.

Miki, then started to shake her arms in anger. "Don't stand there and pretend like, you don't know what I'm talking about!" With a slight raise in her voice, as she try to calm her anger a bit. "I know your a futurian, and I know that this!" With her hand raising infront of her, pointing towards Ghost godzilla. "Is your doing" She finished with so much kill intent. Proven her point through Kayla.

Which tears started to run down her cheeks, as she absent mindedly rub her eyes to, get rid of them. "I didn't know it would be like this, I swear!" She cried out to Miki, as she then flinched, from Miki's reply. "You have to known, that by gathering spirit energy. Could only have ended badly!" She yelled at Kayla, as she finally turned and looked at her, who Kayla was cowardly stepping away from Miki.

"I'm..I'm sorry" She tried to apologise, as if thats the only thing to repent her deeds. "Forget it! Your too late" Miki harshly replied back, as she turn her attention back to the two titans. "I only pray, that the Azure protector will win" She said quietly, just enough for Kayla to respond. This shocked Kayla beyond words. "B..But how did you know who she was!" She asked with slight shock to her voice. Without looking to her to respond, Miki then spoke up.

"Right now, her mind isn't going every where. Shes acting like a beast right now, which is leaving her mind left open, for me to read her thoughts" she finished, while Kayla was starring in shock at the Psychic woman, while shaking her head and looked back towards the battle.

Azune was still struggling againts Godzilla's grip, but she still couldn't break free. Then suddenly an idea flash through her mind, Turning one of her tails into a blade, she quickly moved it underneith her body, and started charging energy into it, and severed one of Godzilla's hand, as spiritual energy came rushing out of it. From being cut.

Godzilla cried out in pain and lost his concetration broken, as it unleashed the nuclear pulse. Luckily Azune was quick enough to break free from the attack, while jumping away, though the shock wave manage to blow her off porpotions. Sending her flying through the city, while she came crashing hard into the ground hard.

Azune started to lift herself off the ground, shaking out any distorientation out of her system, while debris fell off her body, as they click and clack on the streets. While looking back up towards Godzilla, she could see the stump of his arm, that was near his chest, as he stood up. His eyes were no longer filled with pain, but now completely replace with anger and rage.

Azune without any hesitation, bolted straight for Godzilla, as he started fireing his atomic breath. But Azune knew better and jump early and over the attack, then kick off of his head, which re-directed his blue beam down into his own stomach, resulting in an explosion of spiritual energy.

"She's winning!" Shouted Kayla who was jumping up and down, cheering for the blue kitsune. As she shouted loud as possible. Which this got Miki's attention as she turn at her. "You seem to know who 'she' is awfully alot" Miki asked coldly, as she stared down at the Futurian girl. Who let out a squeak and cover her mouth quickly.

Which then Miki started glareing harder at her, searching deep down her soul. "Since you obviously know who she is, who's this boy I see in her memories?"

She asked, while slowly walking up to her, as Kayla started to back away a bit. "I..I can't tell you" Kayla said, while looking down at the ground, as if its more appealing than Miki. But then got roughly grab around the collar and was pulled up close to Miki. "TELL!"

Which Kayla's eyes widen in fear and shock. She thought Miki was intimidating before, but now was just plan scary and was feeling her Kill intent rising through the roof. "o..Okay, what ever you say" She replied with a small voice in fear.

Then she was toss into the ground, as Kayla grunted in pain and started to rub her lower back, to ease the pain. While Miki turned around showing her back. "Good". Then as Kayla was sitting on the rooftop's floor. She looked up at her and sighed out a response. "His name is..Joen". Which caught Miki's attention. "Joen! Japanese/American, purple eyes, brown hair teen?" She asked in surprise as she waited forr a response, and hoped it wasn't him.

This brought confusion to Kayla, surprise that she detailed Joen perfectly. While blinking in surprise she finally spoke up. "Yeah..You know him?" asked with curiosity. "Yeah, he was one of the psychic that I approached, for him to join the psychic training school" Then put a hand on her forehead, while shaking it lightly. "He refused repeatidly, I just saw him before all of this started, which means..That girl" As a flash of Azune's face appear in her mind, then looked up at the Kitsune. "IS HER!" Which Kayla who was still sitting on the ground, tilted her head to the side, while raising one eye brow. "huh?"

Back in the battle, Azune landed back on the ground, after jumping off of Godzilla's head, quickly turned around back towards at Godzilla. He was engulfed in a cloud of Spiritual energy. Which she growled in irritation, as her vision was block from the cloud.

Suddenly, a blue beam shot out of the cloud, as it open up into a oval out line, as the beam came through the hole. Azune tried to dodge the attack, by turning to her side. Which only succeed by missing her face, but landed on her sides. Pushing her through the rubbles of the fallen city of tokya.

Godzilla was now, stepping out of the cloud, walking forward as the blue beam was still being fired upon on Azune, as it kept pushing her through the rubble and burning her sides at a dangerous level. He kept it up till it died down.

Then without any indications, a double bladed Tail blade, crash into Godzilla causing him to stumbled backwards, from the impact as he was breathing hard. Azune stepped forward from the attack and doing the same motion repeatidly, to keep pushing godzilla back.

Godzilla with a missing arm, a hole in his chest from Kiryus drill, Azunes tail, and his own atomic breath, while also having a hole in his side, from Azune's other tail. Azune was also in a same situation.

With burnt hair, scratches,patches of burnt skin where her hair was burned away competely, and a bad injury on her side from that last blast of atomic breath.

Godzilla who was being pushed back, took another step, but was dead in his tracks. As soon as he had started, web was being thrown all over him, in turn Godzilla started to cried out in surprise, while turning his head to who ever was doing it. He notice it was Mothra.

Mothra continue to coat him in her. While Godzilla and Azune were fighting, Mothra had manage to gain enough strength, to get far enough away to take off again, despite her injuries. Now she was slowing Godzilla down with her web, so Azune can finish this long battle.

Seizing her chance, Azune started gathering all her remaing energy into her tails, while they started glowing with energy. Which then Azune, planted her feet firmly on the ground.

Then quickly pushed herself off the ground, launching herself forward towards her target. While Godzilla was nearing closer and closer, she dug her front feet into the ground, and then kicked off the ground, with her back paws. In turn made her flip forward, tails first.

The tails had so much spiritual energy, that they sliced right through Godzilla from head, all the way through him, as Azune landed on teh ground behind him, sliding to a stop. While looking back at him, as the two halves slowly disintegrated, while turning back into the spiritual energy, that were gather to make him rise.

In a flash of blue light, Azune turned back into her human form. With her face showing a half open grin, with bruises all over her body, while her legs were shaking badly. The 2nd tail suddenly disappear. While Azune then spoke up to where Godzilla was once standing, "I said, I'd beat you!" while panting she continue. "Even if you were, made of spiritual energy!" as then with a smile, she ffell backwards on the ground, as her tail and ears disappear. Making her look more human. As Mothra gather enough energy to start flying away from the battlefield. With a content happy feeling. With her blue bug eyes half glowing.

"Good job..Azure Protector" As she flew off towards the sun, while the Pilots in Kiryu, who came out from the cockpit. Was wathcing the entire battle that went on..Well atleast one of them was, while Jake was sobbing and hugging Kiryu. "I'm SO SORRY! Please forgive me Kiryu" He wept as the girl, just face palm her face, and let out a sigh. "I'm just glad, the fox was on our side" She said with a open thought, while walking up to Jake and Kiryu, going inside to talk through the radio.

Which she inform everyone, that Godzilla has been defeated, as cheers was heard through the intercom. With the General saying "Your mission is done..Come back home" which she thank the general.

With Miki and Kayla, they were justs tarring with shock on their faces, as Miki couldn't believe that, Azune..The Azure protector. Has some how defeat a ghost version of Godzilla.

Then the silence was broken by Kayla. "Wow...Flashy" Which Miki had a confuse look and turned towards her with a glare. Which Kayla saw it and asked. "..What?"

Little do they know..A even bigger enemy was coming. As a blue planet was shown on their monitors.

To be continue...


	20. Mini Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. These next few mini chapters, were sappouse to be for Valentines chapters last year. So hope you all enjoy. This is based on a bad future, from Season 2.**

The APK short: A Valentine special! Kitsune and Cat Surprise

10 years in the future, before Irunick met Joen and Azune.

America USA, state New Jersey. Its been about ten years ever since the attack of the Giant monster name Godzilla, that almost devastated everything, leaving Tokyo in a dessert waste land.  
Not even the brave Kitsune couldn't stop the beast, even with the help of Mothra and Kiryu.

The king of monster was just way to powerful, even for the 3 giant monsters to defend tokyo. After the humulating defeat, and the lost of tokyo. The GrandParents asked Joen and Azune to head back to America, which the young fox was in a state of no return from the sheer lost of lives. She used up alot of Power in order to summon her 2nd tail form. But ever since she did, she could never recover her skills back.

Which Joen understood completely, it did took a huge toll on all of them. After leaving Japan,. every one was in remourse of all the losses that could've been saved, Joen who is now accompany by Azune, who finally recover some of her Kitsune powers, but not all of them.

The best she can do is summon her ears and tails, while still be able to use her psychic powers.  
Been 10 long years, since her defeat. Shes been so lost over the fact that she couldn't protect anyone in tokyo. She almost lost Joen who died by fighting a mysterious man, that almost took his life. If it wasn't for a certain Cat.

Her name is Nikka, she came to tokyo to help them fight off Godzilla, but the best she could've done was save Joen before he got struck by a metal pole piercing through his chest. If she didn't came in time, Azune would've killed herself for having no psychic link with any one. Especially Joen, see what Azune didn't tell Joen is that.

Once a Kitsune makes a psychic link to a partner, they are also their life force. OR in this case, allows them to use their spiritual powers when a Kitsune hasn't learn any of its move..

But any way, as they say, time heals all wounds. And thats what Nikka and Azune are going to do today on Febuary 23rd, Valentine day.

With Joen outside in the back yard.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, the birds chirping as they flew and swoop around a tan 2 floor house, with a chimney, while the roof top had tiles with the color red, while a yellow bricks are the outside decor. Windows on the inside had, pink curtains as they gently blew againts the breeze.

Outside in the backyard, was a man fixing up things in his garden. He stood up while whiping the sweat off his brows, whle his spike brown bangs bounced from being rubbed, then rested his arm down tot he side, his purple color eyes, with a tinge of blue going across his pupil. Looking up at the clouds, as they gently float a cross the sky, his outfit, now consist of wearing a Red long sleeve shirt, with a small green vest that was unzipped. His pants being blue sweat pants. He has giving up wearing his useual style of clothing. Ever since the incident, he hasn't been practicing any of his moves.

While his psychic powers some how are in dormat. He let out a slight sigh, while shaking his head as he then spoke up. "What am I going to do...10 long years, I have been avoiding those two every 13 and 23rd. " He spoke while sitting on a lawn chair, with his arms resting on the arm pads. Then cross them behind his head, while a leg hang over his knee. "Heh," Let out a chuckle, looking over his right, at the table, seeing post cards of all the friends they have met.

He grabbed one of them, while bringing them over his lap. One photo had, a older looking Elizabeth, and a Joena who hasn't age one bit over the ten years. Which Joen remember that, Joena likes to keep transofrming into her 24 year old self alot, without revealing her true age. Though the photo he had in his hands, unfortuantly for him that is. Had Joena in Mating season with RED eyes.

Luckily though it was only taken right after she went towards Elizabeth, whom from the looks of it, can't even out best Joena's strength. Her hands were way to high up with Elizabeths face in anger and blushing. "Geeze, I never suspected Joena to get Mateing season every 1st day of the month. I guess it is diffrent for each Kitsunes" He said sitting the photo back down, then picked up another one.

This time it was from Savage. He was the one who aided Nikka when they came to save Joen. The poor shade-beast was for the first time in his life, scared of losing Joen and Azune. He told Joen at the hospital abuot his battle with Azune as it winded up in a tie, which he silently whisper into the boys ear, saying he would've have won. If Iris didn't interrupted. He also help Joen and Nikka rescue Azune from the military.

Which was the same guy who Kiddnap Joen 13 years ago. Which he didn't understood at all what was going on. Everyone knew about Joen in that military group for some reason, including Nikka. Which Joen spine tingled from what he remember what Nikka did to the guy. twisted all his arms and legs in places that even Joen doesnt want to even remember. Then when they found out it was a fake, and he had hurt Azune badly, Joen and Nikka went ballistic.

Red and Purple Aura burst around the two as they devastated the poor. Which Joen cleared his head from almost letting out a foul word. But let it out any way. he deserved for what he have done to Azune. Then let out a huge sneeze. "gah...OH no.."He said with a panick look on his face, while turning towards the house. "What are those two up too" He finished by shivering. Then eyes went wide forgetting about what the day is. "OH crap, I forgot their valentines pre.."Then snap his fingers, remembering he already got them ahead. "Riiight! I forgot, I hid them in the attic, so they won't be snooping around any time soon..." He said letting a small chuckle and went back into the green patch fields. Joen is 26 years old

Mean while with Azune and Nikka

"Operation..Keep Joen busy?" Azune asked, while blinking her pink eyes. Azune is the age of 27, the same age as Nikka. Her attire of clothing still represents Japan, but a little bit more.."oomph" as Joen and Nikka will say, she haves a light blue shirt, that cut opens around the torso. While wearing a knee length skirt, as her tail was freely wagging, without having to rub againts the hole in the pants she used to wear, when she was a teenager. Her long blue hair she had, was now cut down shuolder length, as they spike up a bit, her ceruleon blue eyes,

lost almost all of its pure colors, ever since what happen. Reason why they lost almost its pure colors? There's some slight puipless covering in the center, which is plainly can be seen, in her pink eyes. Though what she wasn't proud of is..Well her chest has grew almost the same size as Nikka's when she was a teen. But a bit more. OF course, in mating season. She doesn't really care.

Which speaking of the said female cat, "Thats right!" Nikka said giggling while laying out a drawn out blue print of the house, which only had X's and stick people. Azune looked up at Nikka who the both were crouching down on the floor. "..Stick people? Seriously?" Which Nikka rubbed the back of her head, feeling a sweatdrop. "Well..I have super human strength, not art skills" Which Azune chuckled.

Nikka is 27 years old. The same age as Azune. The young Cat girl, was Joens first ever friend in Japan. She was also his first ever imaginary friend,t hat grew her own intellegence and feelings. Joen and Her fell in love for being with each other over the 1 year they lived in japan. Nikka was also well liked in Japan too. Especially at Joen school, which she did alot of athletic sports, like running, gymnastic and swimming. Especially at Swimming, she is very well liked in the swimming class.

The girls will always hang out with her any chance they had, even along with Joen. Which they liked to tease around with Nikka and him. But nothing to embarrasing or hurtful. Just them teasing how, all the guys are slightly Jealous.

Just like Azune, Nikka wardrobe has change drasticly. She stop wearing her traditional Leotard black like shirt, as over the Years. Joen kept feeling uncomfortable being around her when she wore it. Which she didn't udnerstood why, which she found out that every time they start going shopping, she would get stared at alot. Mostly her getting stared at. Then figure that Joen was right about her choice of clothing.

Now since shes older, she decided to give more settle but still attractive look. And by attractive, she decided to wear a purple tube top, with some flower designs, while wearing a farm like jeans. Which she enjoys farming alot around the house. It was her 2nd favorite hobby. Heck she even got the kitsune to get a hobby, and thats track. Reason why track? Because Nikka leg got injured one day, which the doc told her that she can't do track any more, unless she wants to diss locate her ankle. Which upset her very much. Track was her favorite sport, then some how persuade Azune into taking her place.

Which the Kitsune was amazing, being able to make records of 9.99 to 11.20 seconds in the 100 meter dash...Which the coach ask if she was using any powers. Which Azune sadly said no, she lost almost all her abilitys. But perked up when the coach huged her. She wanted Azune to join the track ever since, she started attending with Nikka and Joen 7 years ago.

"So, heres the plan!" Nikka announced, while putting a finger on the paper. "The two of use will start off, by making Breakfast. Since its only 9am in the morning, knowing Joen. He will eat the food either way" She said holding her hand up under her chin, which Azune pinks eyes carefully stare down, while slightly peeking up a bit. "Then?" She asked un easy, every time 23rd came, the Pink color eye Azune will sometime get Jealous at Nikka's growth. When she hit 20. The young Kitsune body took its transformation, and changed her body alot. But this also allowed her to be able to use 2 tails. Which its odd for a Kitsune to change tails at will. Though 2 tails were still dangerous for her.

"Then, I was thinking around 11 am, we help Joen out in the fields," She said while using a green crayon tracing it to the outside, with the poorly drawn grass. "Then we try to seduce him?" Azune asked while laying down, bobbing her legs up and down. Which Nikka lower her head. "Was I really liked this back then, when I was 14?" She said to herself whle giving out a fake chuckle. "No, Azune P...Then we take him out to lunch" She finished coloring, while thinking of a resturant, "THEN we.." but gets stop by Nikka. "NOT YET!" Which made Azune puff her cheeks in annoyence. "After lunch, we then try and get him to come swimming with us around 2pm" Then looks up to Azune, while she looked back blinking her eyes. "Then we can try and seduce the poor man" She said with annoyence, as Azune smiled brightly with her eyes close.

"Oh..What kind of Limitations we have?" In turn slightly rose herself up, which Nikka sat up thinking. "Hmmmm..Welll, we definitly don't want to keep hugging him, into our torso. We know how freaked out he gets" Which Azune put her head down in shame. While Nikka closed her eyes in shame also. "Which its going to be hard...Lets see...NO! Tempting Joen through out the day, let him get used to hanging out with us" She said with one finger raised up. Which Azune nodded, but would like the idea either way. "AND Absolutely, positivly! NO KISSING HIM, Untill we figure out who he feels comfortable with the most!" She said which the both of them sighed in annoyence.

Over the years, they almost kissed him in many attemps they tried. Azune one day, manage to get Joen to be trap with her during a Ski trip with the school, and was trap in the cave. While sharing body heat to keep themselfs warm. Though she was too scare to even temp the boy. She try kissing him on the lips, till Nikka came bursting through the cave walls, causing Azune to go flying into the other side..

Which by the way, the two kept this up everytime they were in Mating season of, 13th every month for Nikka, and 23rd every 5 years each month for Azune. Though Valentines day, Azune's mating season side, is unleashed at full throttle. But more in human of her actions, then 23rd. Also Joen can actually talk to her, without her hugging him, pinning him down on the ground, or trying to forceably kiss him

With Nikka the one day, her and Joen got locked in school, on the account Nikka accendently over train at the pool, which in turn made them stay till locked down. She got close of getting Joen under the pool, right before she was about to kiss him, she got frozen in place and floated upwards, and quickly as she rose up. The ice melted quickly which she saw Azune standing at the edge of the Pool, tapping her foot hard on the ground.

"But thats not fair! You already kissed him at 14 years old!" Which Nikka remember it so well. "HECK! You even got him to" Then gets a finger covering hre mouth. "I said it once, and say it many times. He accendently fell and landed on them k?" She anounced while her face was slightly flushed. with anger in her voice. "I seem to recall, a certain Kitsune did the samething" Which made Azune go into bliss. "Dang...we are so bad in mating season" Nikka said, whle sighing as her blue eyes look back at the pink color eye Kitsune. "Hey focus! Then around 4 pm, we try and clean the house" Which Azune scrounge her nose, Nikka beats her at this event. She doesn't like to clean alot, except her own room and maybe the living room when using it. Then listen to Nikka continue.

"Then! We give him his valentine preseant, at 9pm." Which they both pull them out from thier pockets. It was a broken 3 pieace necklace, a photo in the two pieaces. But the store clerk that they bought it from, said a man came in and bought the 3rd pieace. Which made Nikka and Azune upset. "Sigh...this is going to be a tough competition." Nikka said, while putting it back to her pocket, same goes for Azune. "Only one of us can have him..." then Nikka continue. "And one of us haves to sappurt each other..." Then they both looked at the woindow, towards the sunny skies, "So, Azune, lets make sure we prepare our valentine gifts during our shifts. We get 30 minutes each, one to stay with Joen, while the other swapped places, and get everything ready for valentines" Nikka said to Azune,. while the kitsune nodded in agreement. "Then we can hav" Then gets a pillow thrown at her. "Azune P Focus! This is about spending time with Joen and getting to know him better!" Which the pillow got thrown back at Nikka who caught it, and the two looked out the window to the sky.

Which Joen stop at what he was doing, looking up as well. Then all 3 spoke outloud while closing their eyes in defeat. "This is going to be a long Valentines day"

...

9am Breakfest Shift- Azune:

Azune shift isn't going to be a easy one, Nikka went ahead and get things ready for the Valentine party, since Joen will be working on the farm for awhle. While Azune makes breakfest for the family. Which she open the door to the kitchen, and saw all the technology that is needed to turn them on.

"Okay, Nikka said, make a cake. She gave me the instructions" She said pulling out the list of instructions, and poorly drawn objects. "So grab eggs, flowers and milk..K seems easy enough" She said putting the list back into her pocket, walking up to the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk. Then grab the eggs. While sitting them back down onto the table. "K flowers flowers.."She said looking around the kitchen. "Hmmm..Ahah!" She then skip happily over to the window, and grab the flower pot from the window sil. Then sat down next to the ingredients.

Then look over the list again, and read it carefully. "Okay, get a big bowl and put all the ingredients in and mix them up with a blender" She smiled, and bent down and open the cabinent. While pulling out the giant bowl, and placed it on the counter. Then open up one of the cupboards and brought out the blender.. Once she did that, she then grab 12 eggs and just put them in the bowl. Then poured the milk, while watching the eggs float. Then pulled out the flowers and dump them into the bowl.

Then used the blender and started blending all of the ingredients together, as milk aand dirt went flying every where, while 3 eggs came flying out smashing againts the walls. After blending for 5 minutes, she then read the rest of the list of the recipe.

"K, now pour it into a pan and slide them into the oven. And let it bake for 15 minutes" She read outloud, then looked at the pan near the oven, while lowering her ears in curiosity. She carefully picked up the bowl with the weird ingredients, and poured it on the pan. Then grab a oven mitten from the shelf, slideing it onto her hand, and picked the pan up, swung it around with her turn.

While turning to her side, she used her tail to wrap around the handle bar, and pull open the oven, and slide the ingredients in with the pan. Then kicked the oven closed, once she did that. She took off the ovem mitten and looked over through the dials, and turn the oven knob to 15 minutes and waited, while peeking through the window, as the ingredients started to bubble.

While outisde with Nikka and Joen.

"And there ya go Nikka, thats how..well..You tie a knot to the tire swing" Joen finished while trying to pull his finger out of the said knot he made, while Nikka helps him out of it. Once he was free, they suddenly heard a giant explosion behind them, while things came splattering up on the windows, when the two quickly look behind them, with wide eyes in shock. Before they could even get to the sliding door, Nikka who was about to pull it open. Nearly scream while jumping backwards into Joens arms.

While Azune slam up againts the sliding door glass, and fell backwards onto the floor. Nikka who jump off of Joen, pull the door open and grab Azune by the collar and yelled her while shaking the dazed Kitsune back and forth, as the entire house was a totoal mess, while eggs and milk were all over the walls, ceilings. dripping onto the floor. Joen then quietly slide past Nikka and grabbed a mop, then started cleaning up the kitchen while laughing to himself. "A Long valentine..But a fun one..I should've met these two a long time ago" He said with a smile while Nikka chew out Azune for not following the recipe, or any of her instructions.

While Azune was telling her, that if she was a little bit more specific about the directions. Maybe nonne of this happen. Which they ended up on the floor wrestling each other in sheer anger. After their tussle were over, Joen made a basic breakfest with Baken, and eggs what was left any way, and sausages. Which all of them quietly ate their breakfest, whle Nikka and Azune apologise to each other and to Joen for making a big mess.

...

2pm Getting Joen to swim- Schedual ruin on the account of the kitchen being destroyed. Nikka's shift

She has been digging around in her room, trying to find her swimsuit that she has bought from one of the shops, Azune told her to take this shift for the both of them, as she gets all of the stuff for the valentine party, and get the rest of the house cleaned up.

Nikka was runnign out of time after finding her swimsuit. Which was a 2 pieace floral design swimsuit. With hawaii tropical theme to it. She manage to get Joen away from the farm work, and took him to a indoor pool that, her and Azune built together. "Come on Joen, Azune is fine, I made sure to remind her to stay away from the kitchen!..For her sake" Nikka said while looking away in anger, also gritting her teeth.

Then she look back at him, as he was resting on one of the beach chairs, reading up some of the news in the papers. "Hmm nice Nikka" He said reading through some f the articals, about recent monster attacks. Which hasn't happen in awhile, that he was glad of to. Since he doesn't have to worry about his grandparents getting into any trouble.

Nikka who was floating in the pool, was pouting while puffing out her cheeks. She then grin while slowly swimming towards the edge, and rested her arms on the edges. "Oh Joen, come on in..I won't hurt you" She said with a low tone, but frowns as Joen just shook his hand un willingly. So Nikka got a idea, and swam a few paddles back, while keeping her sights on Joen. After reaching to the other side of the pool.

She quickly got out, while slowly walking around the pool. Keeping looking over at Joen, caculating her next move. Which she came up to the high dive board ladder. And started climbing. Which Joen looked up at the pool, to see Nikka no where in sight, and panickly jump up looking around for her. "Nikka!" He said breathing very fast, as he dive into the pool thinkg she has drowned, He was swimming under water as best he could, looking for if she was at the bottom of the pool floor.

While Nikka who manage to reach the top of the the diving, was slowly inching her way towards the edge of the board, shaking violently. One thing Nikka is afraid of, is hights, she quickly slam down hard on the board, while it bounce up and down. while she slowly cling to it. "Oh god,..oh god..why did I do this" she said. inching closer to the end of the board whle talking to herself for more courage.

"Ok, I'm a brave girl, I'm a brave girl..I'm fearless." She started telling herself, while standing up fully walking slowly to the egde, and when she looked over it, everything went blurry and felt like the water was reaching out to grab her. So she shook her head, and saw Joen swimming in the pool, like he was looking for somebody. "He must be worry about me, maybe I should" Then slips on the board and hit her head againts it, knocking her out while free falling towards the water.

Once Joen re-surfaced he shook his head for any water left in his head. When he looked up, his entire world crashed and shouted outloud. "NIKKKKAAAA!" He said, while swimming underneith her, as she won't wake up at all, then out of insticnt. He threw a out stretch arm and palm open hand, and closed his eyes gritting very hard. "Please catch her" He said while Nikka came closer to the pool. "Please catch her" Nikka slowly fluttering her eyes open. "PLEASE" Nikka then went wide eye as the pool was coming close to her."I'm..going to die..." When she closed her eyes, she felt weightless and felt the water lapping on top of her head.

Wait? On top her head. She then slowly open one eye and saw the pool right above her, as she was wide eye at this, and felt her body going up right and landed in the poor with a slight splash. Then spung quickly to see Joen breathing hard and passed out and went under the water. Which Nikka went into action and dive under the water, and swam towards him.

3 hours went by, as Nikka kept on doing mouth to mouth resitation to Joen, which after the 3rd hour, Joen finally came too and coughed out some water, while opening his eyes, to see both Nikka and Azune looking down, Azune came runnign towards the pool after getting a called from Nikka, saying Joen was drowning, and saw Nikka getting air into his loungs, while Azune pump into his stomach to get the water out. Then both girls got a confused look at him smilling.

"My..powers...are..back" He said raising his arm up with his hand wide open, while both girls smiled lightly and both shook his hannd in excitement while each hand clap onto his.

...

**Not a long chapter, but hope you all still enjoyed it. Please review or let me know, what you think about the other chapters XD Any reviews. Though no "flame/hate" reviews.**


	21. Season 3: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the related monsters. Alrighty and here ya go Season 3. Enjoy! Everything is all un-touched and to the original writing.**

The Azure protector Kitsune Season 3.

The return of Nikka!

" "I...you" She said which Joen just let out a sigh from holding his breath as the tears came full force. "I...love you too Nikka..." He said which she started crying with him, as she waited for him to say those words.."I..I'm g..glad...that you said it..before...you...forget all about me" Before he could ask her what she ment..She pulled his head down to her lips as they kissed each other, as they kiss they both deepen it as Joen seperated as her body started to lift up. "N..No..Nikka!" Holding onto her hand. "I..love you...joen" She said as she started to disappear. "NIKKA!" "

"Graa!" a Girl with black long hair, that was sticking out every where, shot straight up from her bed, sweat covering her face, as she was breathing heacily, as her eyes were looking back and forth. Seeing she was in her rooom. That had a sky blue color decor, with pink clouds painted over the walls, while her window sils, had a see through pink curtain, as the window itself was slightly open. As the morning sun was bimmingly through the window.

With her blues eyes looking down, at her blankets, as her one hand raach up to her chest, trying to even out her breathing. With her eyes closes, as she silently whisper to her self, while clucthing her night shirt tightly. "That same dream again...No more...No more waiting.." Then rest her left hand back on her lap, and look out the window, with her black cat ears twitching, as she stare out with a longing look. "Joen...Its time, that we meet again..Though..I gotta tell my parents, that I know" She said sighing, then smiled, while silently fixing her hair, with both arms. Then open her blue eyes, as they have a small purple tint across the pupil. Then hung her head down.

"Of course, after school. Then we will meet again" As then she slightly raise her head up, while looking at her hand, that had a half bracelet, that Joen gave her, during those 6 months. Then giggle as she jump out of her bed, while her tail bounce from the response, and her ears, lower themselfs.

"Alright! Time for long friends, to re-unite!" She said, going in her closet, as cloths were being thrown every where. "Operation, get Joen to remember, has commence" She said, coming back out the closet, as she was wearing, her signature, black leotard shirt, that was hugging tightly against her. Her black sleek pants, with white stripes going down, as she had black slippers and a small pink flower on her head. Which her mom and dad suggest, to wear it to let her beauty shine even more. Before she went to the door, she turn her head back, and look at the picture frame, on a bewer that was right next to her, soft pink bed.

Showing her and Joen hugging each other, with blue ribbons, that they won in a three legged race. So with a swing of the door, as her waist length hair flew up a bit, spung around and close the door behind her. Then yelp a bit, opening the door again, while pulling her tail away from the door, as tears were sliding down her cheeks. "I hurt my tail..I'm sorry tail" She whimper out while slowly closing the door. While one thought was going through her mind. "I will make sure, that nothing will stop me from getting Joen to remember.".

Mean while

"Achoo" Joen sneezed out, while shaking his head as he blinked his eyes. While looking around the living room, hearing Azune humming in the kitchen, while coming back out to him, with drinks as she had a huge smile, as her blue tail swung happily, as they brush up againts him while walking by. Then sat down on the couch nxt to him, while she sunk in the sofa. "So whats up?" She asked, while handing him his drink, while he thanked her and open it up with a snap of the can.

"I don't know why..but something tells me..This week is going to be weird and arkward?" He said, while Azune snuggle closer to him, as his arm rested againts hers. "Good! Cause it has been boring lately" She said with a devious smile, whiel Joen chuckle nervously, and snake his arm away from her. "y..Yeah...Any way, WE gotta get ready" He said standing up heading to his room, leaving a confuse Kitsune to tilt her head. "We?"

Then Joen shouted out from his room. "Yes we! We are going to school. I figure you will learn a bit better at the school, about human life." He finished by moving somethings in his room, while Azune thought it through, while leanign back into the couch. Thinking it through, then remember that School they walk by, where Joen got attack by a bully. Then giggle and moving around the couch. "Oh this is going to be good! Me in school with Joen!" She happily said, as Joen came back out to the living room, and froze in place, as he saw the Kitsune giggle up a strom while, sliding her back left and right a bit. Which he backed away with a sweat drop, while setting down a uniform shirt, and shoes. While putting dowm the skirt along with them, that his grandmother

Said Azune could wear. Then paled when Azune look at him, with a devilish smile. "Now Azune...I want you to..to behave yourself, cause this is a public school" He said with a demanding voice, while clearing his throat, which Azune snap her fingers and nod in agreement.

Few hours later, after they got ready and set out to the village entrance, without Azune getting excited how the uniform was comfortable and want to tell Joen, which he regretted asking what was comfortable, as the kitsune was twirlying about. When they were getting closer to the entrance.

Nikka who was standing infront of the school bus stop, that always stop infront of the Village, was silently humming while, moving the sole of her feet forward and back. She had special permission from the school board, to have Nikka allowed to wear her normal attire, on the account she some how, has a skin allergie to their uniform fabric, that causes Nikka to go into a rampage. Untill they find a better quality clothing for her. Which they are about 90% done. Which Nikka is very happy to know.

That she will be wearing the same cloths as her friends. Then her ear twitch as her eyes, widen. Slowly turning her head with fear on her face, looking back at the walk way, she saw Azune and JOEN! Walking together at the bus stop, which she quickly spung her head back, looking forward, hearing her heart thumping in pace. " Oh my god..I forgot that this year he will be taking the same bus as me." Then look back once more, to see how close they wre, and notice how Azune was messing with her uniform.

In many goofy fashion, which Nikka giggle outloud. "Wow shes almost like me, very curious and...heh dare I say. teasing" Which she let out a snort as Azune wanted Joen to fix her skirt a bit, which He closed his eyes and sped up his speed. "Yup, definitly like me.." Which she focus back on the bus stop, sweating badly. "This is gonna be tough" She said, which the bus finally showed up and with a hiss, while comign to a slow halt. Nikka ran right in the bus after the bus driver, was about to ask what was wrong.

Then looked out and saw Joen and a girl with blue hair, which he figure was Azune. He almost let out a chuckle, as so did the other kids, some of them knowing why she ran right in and sat down, with her friend Crystal who had the same color hair as Azune, was rubbing her shoulder. While Nikka had her head lower, as Joen and Azune greet themselfs to the bus driver, which Azune was surprise that its okay to show her ears and tail.

Which she didn't argue, and let the ears and tail appear. Once she did that, her and Joen were surprised that nobody freaked out, and just welcome them with open arms, as some kids wanted them to sit with them, while some made a seat for just the two of them.

This Azune didn't care, as she grab Joens arm and pull him to the seat, while throwing him to the window side, as he chuckle a bit. On the account Azune knew he likes looking out the window, and sat next to him, while her tail rested on his lap.

While in the back Nikka, was watching the scenario from behind the seat, as she saw this. "...Oh boy, this is gonna be harder than I thought..No matter" Then went wide eye as Azune looked back, and lock eyes with the cat, as they both stare each other down. Then Azune spoke in Nikka's mind.

"Listen here, I don't know whats going on with your Mana..But listen well, if you approach Joen. I don't know what will happen. So make sure you are no where near him!" Azune shouted a little loud at the end, as she turn around as her hair whip a bit, leaving Nikka dumb struck. "She knows I remember?...Gah no matter.." As the bus started moving again, Nikka sat up and lean againts the chair seat, "Whats wrong Nikka?" Crystal asked, with her pink spike hair, tickling the nekos ear, while Nikka giggle a bit then calmed down enough to speak. "I'm gonna need help, to be able to speak to Joen.." She said, leering her eyes at Azune, which Crystal lean a cross Nikka, and saw what the peron who was, the abstraction to Nikka's goal.

"Alright Nikka, finally your gonna take the, ignition. I'll get the track team to help out too." She said, while leaning back to her spot and shook Nikka's hand. As they plan out a way to get Joen and Nikka together. "This school year, might not be boring after all" Nikka said, looking away from her friend, as she smiled with a leer, at the problem perventing her to get Joen, and Joen being the goal. As the city started to come into view.

Thus the operation to get together with Joen begins.


End file.
